He's my heart's desire
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: What if Anthony didn't die and he attended St. Paul College with Candy?
1. Chapter 1

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 1 **

**"A stranger with dreamy colours" **

Candy was on the boat with Georges. She was going to England, to St. Paul College in London to join Anthony, Alistair and Archibald. She would've gone with them a few weeks ago, but after the accident and Anthony's illness, she went to the Pony House to recluse herself because the Great Aunt Elroy was blaming her for Anthony's misfortunes. If it were up to her, she would've blame Candy for all the plagues of the world. The Great Uncle William had adopted her and sent her to St. Paul College in London. Candy didn't want to leave America, but Miss Pony and Sister Maria convinced her to take advantage of the opportunity that was given to her, to acquire a good education in one of the best private school in the world. The whole Pony house had accompanied her to the harbour in New York; she had tears in her eyes leaving them.

It was December 31, New Year's eve; there was a party on the boat. Candy dressed for the occasion with a nice long gown; Uncle William had bought for her. She let her hair down on her shoulders, by getting rid of her pigtails. She was very pretty with her gorgeous green eyes. She took some strands of her hair on both side and had them in a half ponytail with a bow the same colour as her dress. She joined George in the party room and took a glass of champagne; she drank it at one. She took another one.

- Miss Candy, said Georges, easy, your head is going to spin.

- I was thirsty said Candy, but you're right, my head is spinning a little. I'm going for a walk and breath some fresh air

She drank a little from the second glass, put it on a platter and got out to go get some air. She was in a hurry to get to London to see Anthony. To go to the same private school as him, Alistair and Archibald too of course, but she loved Anthony more.

- Oh, Anthony she said to herself, how I'm anxious to see!

Her head was still spinning, the fresh air was nice, it helped. She saw a young man that was staring at the ocean's wave.

- Anthony? She said to herself

She came closer and saw a young man with long brown hair; it wasn't Anthony! The champagne must be playing tricks on her! The young man in question had tears in his eyes. He was crying. Candy and her compassionate nature approached him to see if he was all right.

- Are you ok? She asked with a smile

The young man turned around and looked. He saw a very beautiful young woman with freckles on her face. He had a mocking smile.

- You have freckles! He said

A far, you could hear the people counting down and scream HAPPY NEW YEAR! People were screaming, laughing and kissing…

Before Candy could say anything, the young main took her in his arms and put lips on her in a passionate kiss. Candy was caught totally by surprise! The champagne was still making her head spin. She wanted to say something but she couldn't with the young man's mouth on hers. She closed her eyes and put her arms around the young man's neck and surprised herself responding to the kiss. The delicious sensations that were rising in her, added to the effect of the champagne, had brought her to a relaxing cloud. The kiss seemed to last an eternity.

- Miss Candy Miss Candy?

It was Georges' voice. Candy had the impression they were pulling her from a lethargic sleep, she had trouble coming back to reality. The young man finally let go of her, with his mocking smile.

- HAPPY NEW YEAR Miss Freckles!

- Miss Candy? Said Georges

- Yes answered Candy still a little dazed

- Candy? That's your name? Asked the young man

- Are you all right? Asked Georges, you want me to take you to your cabin?

- Euh… started Candy

- Bye, Miss freckles and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Said the young man leaving

- You know this young man? Asked Georges

- No, she said

- He was kissing you though…

- Georges it's the New year, at midnight you kiss the person in front of you…

- Oh! Ok, Miss Candy. Let me take you to your cabin.

In her bed, Candy was thinking about the young man with long brown hair that had kissed her. The effect of the champagne and stupefaction had prevented her to react. In normal times, she would've probably slapped him. How dare he? He had no right! It was the New Year; we could give that, the only day when people were kissing with no concern. But she couldn't stop thinking about anything else but the kiss she received from a stranger she will probably never see again. Once on earth, they will each go to their destination. Anthony…yes, I have to think about Anthony, not a stranger. She fell into a deep agitated sleep, with Anthony's face replaced by the stranger's face and confusion.

The next day, she woke up with a headache. The effect of the champagne and a agitated sleep. She got ready and Georges came to get her to leave the boat that had already accosted. The passengers were slowly getting off.

- Candy1 Candy! Over here!

It was Anthony, Alistair and Archibald.

- Hi! She cried

She ran to them with joy. Alistair and Archibald hugged her briefly in their arms and kissed her on the cheeks. Anthony hugged her longer.

- Candy, honey, how you I missed you!

- Oh Anthony! I'm so happy to see you, I missed you too

Stear and Archie were laughing. The young man from the night before passed near them and had a curious look at Candy. She looked at him for a little while and closed her eyes still hugging Anthony. She had to forget about this young man, she would probably never see him again. But the kiss will be engraved in her memory forever…

- How's the college? Asked Candy

- Cold and brittle said Stear

- The sisters never smile said Archie

- But with you there, it will be better, at least for me said Anthony

They spend the day at the hotel playing having fun and took advantage of their last day of freedom. In college, they will be locked in and they won't be able to get out. At the hotel, they met Neil and Eliza Reagan.

- The college will become colder with Neil and Eliza Reagan said Candy.

Eliza came near them and talked to Anthony.

- Hello Anthony, she said with a soft voice, you want to go for a walk with me?

- No, said Anthony, I spending the day with Candy

Eliza looked a Candy with disdain who had a satisfying smile.

- But what do you see in this stable girl?

- Eliza, leave Candy alone.

He took Candy by the arm and left. At night they had diner at hotel's the restaurant.

- Champagne? Asked Stear, it's the after all, New Year's day…

- No, thank you, I had enough on the boat said Candy, I'm going on the terrace to get some fresh air

- Ok, said Anthony, I'll come and join you in a little while

So she went on the terrace to get some fresh air. She had a shawl on her shoulders. She was in England, going to a private school to become a lady, to be worthy to be an Andrew, to be with Anthony. Did she have to take the British accent too…? She heard steps behind her. It was probably Anthony.

- Anthony?

- Is that your boyfriend's name? Said a voice behind her.

Candy turned around and saw the young man from the boat.

- You, here? She said stunned

- What? It's a free country!

- That's not what I meant

- Miss freckles, I did get to thank you for the kiss…

Candy blushed violently.

- Let's forget about it, she said uncomfortable, excuse-me, I have to go back to my friends.

She left the terrace quickly. This young man was making her nervous. Her life was perfect, she was adopted by the Great Uncle William, she was in school with Anthony. She didn't need complications, and this young man, was complications.

- You didn't wait for me on the terrace? Asked Anthony

- No, it was getting a little cold she lied

- Ok, said Anthony

St. Paul college was big and very spacious. Candy had to separate from her friends to go to the girls, dormitory. She knew no one, expect for Eliza…

In the hallway, she met a girl with brown hair and glasses; she was a little chubby and short.

- Hello said Candy, my name is Candice White Andrew, you can call me Candy.

- Patricia O'Brien, you can call me Patty

- Well, said Eliza's voice, the stable girl is here, we have to ask Sister Grey if they have an opening in the stables for you… you have a suite?

- Always happy to see you, Eliza said Candy

Eliza was with her group of friends; mean and evil girls.

- But as you can see, you're not in charge here, we're in the same reputable private school, added Candy

- You'll always be just a stable girl for me! You don't have your place here

- Apparently I do, otherwise, I wouldn't be here, said Candy. Come on Patty, the atmosphere has suddenly become unbearable here.

She left with Patty, leaving Eliza fuming. Candy knew Eliza was dying to hurt her, but because of Anthony, she was refraining herself, she didn't want to look bad in his eyes. She swallowed her anger and thought about ways to get back at Candy without looking bad. Later she talked to Patty to force her to play a trick on Candy, Patty obeyed against her will. So she told Candy to put the grey dress instead of the black one for church.

Once she was outside the next morning, she saw she was the only one dressed in grey. Anthony Stear and Archie come near her.

- Candy said Anthony, you had to put on the black dress

- Go change, quickly said Stear

Candy looked at Patty who looked down ashamed. Eliza had a mocking smile. Candy got yelled at by the sister, of course but was allowed to go to church. During the mass, there was an incident. A young man, interrupted the ceremony, he entered and was making noises.

- TERRENCE G. GRANDCHESTER said Sister Grey the reverend mother, you are late, have a seat.

- I really just came to see how the others were praying

- You are disrupting the mass, get out at once!

- Ok, I'll wait for you in your office…!

He turned around and looked at the students. Candy rose her eyes and looked at Terrence Grandchester and was surprised to see that it was the young man from the boat that had kissed her. She thought she'll never see him again, but he was there in the same school as her. He saw Candy in her grey uniform, their eyes crossed and Terrence winked at her, she looked down ashamed and stunned at the same time. Terrence at a mocking smile ans got out of the church walking with a lot of noise on purpose. Eliza saw the wink and seemed stunned too. She was happy inside, maybe there was a way to separate Candy and Anthony, and Terrence Grandchester is going to help her without even knowing it. The students were whispering among themselves.

- That's Terrence Grandchester, the son of a rich English duke

- The sisters are afraid of him said another voice, he practically does everything he wants

- SILENCE! Said Sister Grey, you'll have to pray longer today

After church, Candy went near the boys that were talking about the incident with Terrence.

- That Grandchester is just a snotty nosed kid!

- Because of him, we had to stay longer in church said Anthony

- And the sisters are afraid of him

- Are you ok Candy? Asked Anthony when he saw her, the sister weren't too hard on you for the dress?

- Tell about it! I'm fine, otherwise

- What happened? He asked

- I wasn't paying attention said Candy, so she won't speak bad of Patty

She knew Eliza was behind that, but she couldn't prove it. But what was the point anyway?

- Hello Anthony said Eliza

- Eliza said Anthony

- Candy said Eliza, you wore the wrong dress, you have difficulty remembering simple instructions, you should leave the college.

- Don't worry about me Eliza, I learn really fast said Candy, but it's nice of you to worry about me…

The boys started laughing. The bell rang and Eliza mad couldn't answer Candy's remark..

After class, Candy was on a small hill getting some fresh air. The boys were finishing a little later. She thought about the events from the morning, about Terrence Grandchester… Why was she thinking about him? Since the incident on the boat, she could get him out of her head. His rebellious behaviour intrigued her. It was like he wanted to get kicked out of the school. He was crying when she saw him for the fist time.

"All that was only a cover, said Candy to herself. He's sensitive and loving."

- The colour of the dress; that was a good one! Miss freckles

- Terrence Grandchester, I presume? Said Candy

- Terry for my close friends, and after our kiss, I consider you a close friend

Candy blushed when he talked about the kiss.

- I had too much champagne and Candy and you took me by surprise…

- Really? Otherwise, you would've slapped me?

- I would've reacted…

- Terry, Terry! Sister Grey is looking for you!

- I have to go. Bye Miss freckles!

And he left like there was nothing to it. He wasn't that bad after all…What was going through her mind? She was with Anthony, she loved him, she's going to be with him for the rest of her life. He loved her too. Terrence Grandchester…Terry…No, she had to stop thinking about him.

- Candy ? Anthony called

- Hi! She said

- Our class is finished, but we don't have enough time to see each other

- What if I come tonight in your room?

- How? You know it's forbidden said Archie

- And since when that has ever stopped me? Look, we haven't been together in a long time; I can come and see you, so, why not?

- How are you going to do it?

- I'm going to climb trees… but you have to give me a signal so I won't go to the wrong room.

- Oh yeah, the room next to us is Grandchester's room, we wouldn't want you to end up there…

Candy didn't answer. Terry's room was next to the boy's room? Why did that detail interest her?

- Ok, said Anthony, we are going to make a sign so you can come, then we'll spend nice evenings together.

- Ok, see you tonight, Anthony she said

She went back to her room and met Patty ashamed in the hallway.

- I'm sorry about the dress, Candy I'm not as strong as you

- That's ok, Patty. Just don't let Eliza manipulate you again, ok? We're going to be good friends, I'm sure of it.

- Thanks Candy, you're very kind

- See you later said Candy smiling

She went to her room and got ready for school for the next day. After studying for a few hours, she saw the sign at the window in the boy's dormitory. The light was flashing three times.

- That's my signal she said

She took a rope she made and threw it at a branch on the tree and started swinging from branch to branch with incredible agility.

Terry was in his room and thought he saw something passed on the trees, he went to the window and saw Candy jumping to the boys room. He had a little laugh.

- The naughty girl! She's going to her boyfriend's room! But she's better than Tarzan, my God!

But he felt his heart hurt. She had a boyfriend! She wasn't available. He might never admit it to himself, but he was jealous! But he couldn't stop thinking about her. Ever since the night on the boat, where he couldn't stop himself from kissing her…

Candy landed not too bad in the boy's room. She landed in Anthony's arms.

- Well he said softly, Candy

- I'm sorry Anthony, I lost my balance

- Oh don't apologise he said

- Yeah, he couldn't ask for more said Stear

- Ok said Anthony, could you leave us please?

- Of course, said Archie, pretend like we're not here

- After all, it's only our room too! said Stear

They got out of the room, leaving them alone. Anthony sat on the bed and took Candy in his arms.

- How was your first day, Candy?

- Beside the dress incident, nothing special

- Eliza didn't bother you too much?

- You know Eliza, Anthony, she wants to look good in your eyes without really succeeding

- I'll talk to her…

- No! It's only going to make matters worse. I can take care of myself, Anthony. Don't worry about me.

- Ok. But if I witness her cruelty against you… well… What do you think about Grandchester and the scene he did at church?

Stear and Archie entered the room at that moment.

- Yeah said Archie, he's a snotty nosed kid!

- He's behaving like the school belongs to him. His father is very rich, he could commute everyday and stay at his father's castle, but he'd rather be here. How stupid! Said Stear

- To prefer this prison to a castle said Anthony

- Maybe he has his reasons to behave like that said Candy

- Really? You know him? Said Archie

- Why are you defending him? Asked Anthony

- I'm not defending him. It's just that…

- I don't like that boy and I don't like that you're defending him!

- But you don't even know him! Said Candy

- I don't need to know him he said angrily, why are you defending him? You know him?

- Anthony, I didn't come here to argue with you, I think it's better if I leave…

She walked to the window.

- Candy wait! Said Anthony, I'm sorry. Don't go. Come back..

He followed her and hugged her.

- I'm sorry I got carried away…

- That's okay, Anthony. Forget about it.

Candy was thinking. Anthony was very jealous. She could never tell him about the New Year's kiss. She didn't like keeping secrets, but she had no choice. If Anthony learned that Terry had kissed her… My God, she didn't even want to think about it. She stayed with the boys for a while. They laughed; they joked, and were mocking Stear's inventions.

- It's late; I have to go said Candy, Good night.

She hugged Anthony.

- See you tomorrow, Anthony she said softly. Stear, Archie…

- Hey, aren't we allowed to have a hug too? Joked Archie, come…

- Don't even think about it said Anthony holding on to him

- You're selfish said Stear

Candy laughed and returned to her room the way she came. A pair of deep bleu eyes was looking at her returning to her room with the same agility as Tarzan.

- She stayed in her boyfriend's room for a long time… why is that bothering me? Asked Terry to himself

Candy was in her bed thinking about the fight with Anthony. Why did she take Terry's defence! She couldn't help herself. She couldn't stand to hear them badmouthing him, why? Well the answer will have to wait, because for the moment, she had to sleep to be shape in the morning.

**Note for the author:**

**Hi, it's me again…with another "what if…" I hope you like this one, like you liked my other stories. Aleksandra, thanks to putting my stories on your site. I hope you have room for one more…**

**Dear Lella, this is for you. I wanted to wait until I finish the other story, but you were so impatient! I know, I would be too, in your place… Well I hope you like it. And there's a lot more where this came from…**


	2. Chapter 2

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE**

**Chapter 2**

"**Do you like to play, Miss Tarzan…?"**

The next day, after class, Candy was walking to "her pretend Pony hill". She had books in her hands. She saw Neil and his friends.

- Hey look! The little orphan said Neil, orphans are not allowed in this school!

- Leave-me alone, Neil, I only want to pass

- The orphan is giving orders said Neil

- The orphan beat you up…! You want a repeat? Asked Candy

- She beat you up? Said one of his friends, a girl?

- Oh Neil, we're disappointed in you said another friend

- ENOUGH! Said Neil, you dirty little orphan….

Saying that, he pulled her hair, which made Candy drop her books she had in her hands. Neil's friends started to push her.

- Stop it! Cried Candy, that's enough!

- Orphan, go back to the orphanage they cried

- LEAVE HER ALONE! Said a loud voice

The boys stopped and turned around, they saw Terrence G Grandchester that was looking at hem with anger

- What's your problem? Said Neil

- Coward, you're not able to take care of her by yourself, so you attack her with your friends

- But… said Neil with anger

- If I understand correctly, she already beat you up once said Terry and now you have backup. But you'll have to go through me first.

- Neil, said one of his friends; I think we have to go…

Saying that, they started to leave. Terry came close to Neil and held him by the collar.

- Who do you think you are? Why are you defending her? Said Neil, she's only an orphan!

- And that give you the right to attack her, you idiot? It's not her fault if she's an orphan! If you don't want to see how angry I get, you're going to run for your life and follow your friends said Terry still holding him by the collar.

He dropped him and pushed him. Neil fell and stood up and followed his friends running. Candy watched the scene without a word.

"He defended me she said to herself".

She picked up her books on the floor.

- Don't thank me or anything, Freckles! Said Terry

- You didn't let me the time to get my breath back, thank you Terry she said sincerely, thank you for defending me against Neil and his friends.

- Can I get a visit from you tonight in my room too, like your boyfriend? He joked.

- You saw me? Asked Candy blushing

- Yes and Tarzan has nothing on you…. Miss Tarzan…

- Another nickname! You are impossible! I'm trying to thank you and you're making it hard for me. Can't you be serious for a moment? Why are you like this? And one more thing, my name is Candice White Andrew!

And on those words, she continued her way with her books. She didn't see that a young woman with red hair had watched the scene from a far. She didn't hear what they were saying, for her it was not important. Candy was cheating on Anthony. Maybe not really, but all it take it's Anthony to find Candy and Terry in a compromising position. So Anthony will be all to herself!

Days passed and one day Annie Brighton arrived in College. Candy was happy to have her childhood friend with her. In the beginning, Annie seemed a little uncomfortable; she didn't want anybody to know that she was an orphan too. She stayed the first days with Eliza and her friends but since they were so mean, she asked Candy to forgive her. Candy of course forgave her, with her generous and joyful nature. Who cares if the world knew she was adopted. Candy's presence and friendship was making her happy.

The school was doing a play. The English teacher chose "Erudite women" by Molière, a comedy. Everybody was very exited.

- Are you going to try out for a role Candy? Asked Patty

- I don't know Patty, acting….

- Come on said Annie, it's going to be fun… and think a little, if the boys get picked… we could spend a lot of time together with the rehearsals

- You could spend more time with Archie, you mean, said Patty smiling

Annie blushed and smiled. She was trying desperately to get Archie's attention. She even offered him some handkerchiefs with his initials embroidered on it.

- Ok, said Candy, I hope we get picked…

The boys had the same idea.

- The play? Said Anthony

- Think about it, said Stear, if the girls are chosen, we could spend a lot of time together for rehearsal

- I'm not too sure it's a good idea said Archie

- What? You're afraid of Annie?

- No, said Archie uncomfortable…

- So it's settle, tomorrow we'll go to the auditions for the play said Stear

Stear and Archie were alone in the bedroom; Anthony was out.

- Are you ok Archie? Asked his brother

- Yes, why?

- It's like Annie's attention is bothering you…Archie, you know she's loves Anthony who loves her too.

- Who are you talking about?

- You know who I'm talking about

- But I love her so much…

- You'll have to learn to live with that. Annie is available…

Archie didn't answer. He knew he could never be with Candy. Anthony was like a brother to him, he could never hurt her. Annie Brighton? She was a little annoying… with her handkerchiefs, her attention. "When you don't have what you want, you content yourself with what you have…"

- You recognised yourself in me, didn't you? Said Archie

- What do you mean?

- Come on bro, you know what I'm talking about…

- Ok. I accepted the situation. There's no hope for me…

Anthony arrived at that moment and the two brothers change the conversation.

The auditions for the play happened the next day after class. Most of the students wanted to be in the play, but only a fraction of them would be chosen. - The stable girl wants to be in the play said Eliza, the role of the maid would be perfect for you. 

- Or for you said Candy, we don't know what role we get if we're chosen

- Eliza said Anthony you want what role?

- Henriette and I hope you'll be Clitandre said Eliza

- May God help you, Anthony said Archie laughing

Eliza looked at him with mean eyes and left them with her friends. Candy looked and saw Terry from a far. Was he going to audition? She didn't know why she was thinking about him. He was a weird boy, always alone in his corner. But he defended her against Neil and his friends, so he wasn't that bad!

The auditions went on fine. There were all sorts of people. There were talented students, like there were students with no talent. Once the auditions over, the teachers told them he results would be published the next day after class.

Candy was asleep when she heard noises at her window. She went to see what was happening and she saw Terry on the floor. He was hurt and stinking alcohol.

- Terry? Oh my god, you're hurt

- Candy? Oh I'm in the wrong room…

- What happened? Come on and lye down on my bed…

- The couch is fine he said weakly

- The bed is much more comfortable

She took him in her bed and she went to get a wet towel to clean his wounds and bandage them. She had bandages in her stuff, with all the trees she was climbing, she fell some times and she needed bandages.

- I'm sorry for bothering you said Terry half asleep, I just need to rest a little, and then I'll be out of here.

- Don't worry about it said Candy, sleep

Terry closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. Candy was looking at him sleeping and told herself that if someone saw her, she would be kicked out of the school. What if Anthony knew about it?…but she couldn't leave him in that state. Terrence was the weirdest boy; he was able to get drunk and hurt in this school full of restrictions. He didn't care about the rules and had certainly gone out and fought. After cleaning and bandaging his wounds, she asked herself where she was going to sleep. The couch didn't seem too comfortable and her bed had space… Terry was knocked out anyway…so she lay down next to Terry. Every time he moved in pain, she woke up and calmed him with tenderness.

Terry woke up at dawn and saw Candy asleep on his chest. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened last night and why Candy was in his arms. He had to get out of the room before she wakes up. But having Candy in his arms was a dream become true. He had to get out so she won't have problems. He got out of the bed a put her delicately on the mattress. She was so beautiful, with her freckles. He got the window and went back to his room, just before the sunrise.

Candy woke up and saw that Terry had left. She prepared herself for school; she didn't want to think about Terry. She felt guilty to have slept with him on the same bed.

After school, she met the boys to go see the results of the auditions. She met Patty and Annie. There were a lot of students in front of the board.

- What Martine? I'm the maid? Said Eliza, how dare they give me the role of the maid!

- But Eliza, you wanted a role or not?

- What did you get Anthony? Asked Candy

- Trissotin… said Anthony

- Trissotin?

- Candy, you're Henriette! Said Annie

- Oh… who's Clitandre?

- Wait a minute, said Annie, here Clitandre…Terrence Grandchester!

- What? Said Anthony, That's got to be a set up!

Candy didn't answer, Terry in the role of Clitandre! She was secretly happy.

- Do you have a role, Annie? asked Patty

- I'm Armande said Annie, what about you?

- I'm Bélise said Patty

- I'm Ariste said Archie

- I'm Vadius said Stear

- Candy is Henriette? Said Eliza, that's not fair! She should've been the maid!

- Why said Anthony, because you say so?

- Anthony said Eliza, Terrence is Clitandre; she will have to spend a lot of time with him, that doesn't bother you?

- Stop it Eliza said Archie, you're talking nonsense, it's for the play

Candy didn't say anything, because Eliza was right. She'll have to spend a lot of time with Terry for the rehearsals, what will Anthony think? Eliza is going to use this to make some trouble.

- Candy, are you ok? Said Anthony

- I wanted you to be Clitandre, so we could have our scenes together…

- Me too, but Trissotin has a scene with Henriette alone, just one! Too bad, we'll spend our evenings together, as usual.

Eliza had a murky smile, she will have to find a way for Anthony to find Candy and Terry together in a compromising position The roles they have on the play was a godsend for her. It was too good to be true. She decided to start spying on Candy to follow her when she could.

The next day in the afternoon, Candy was on her pretend Pony hill reading letters from Miss Pony, Sister Maria and the children of the Pony house. She smelled something burning. Terry jumped from the tree and was in front of her with a cigarette in his mouth. Candy startled a little.

- It's not good to smoke said Candy

- Whatever!

- Did you see the list of the roles?

- Apparently, I'm your lover, Henriette

- Apparently

- How did your lover take the news?

- He was a little disappointed, of course. How are your wounds?

- I'm fine. I didn't get the chance to thank you…

- For what? For leaving without saying goodbye?

- Candy, I'm trying to be serious and you know that it doesn't happen often

- Ok. You're welcome. But try to avoid that kind of problems in the future

Eliza was watching them from a far. She had to find a way to tell Anthony. Candy was cheating on him. She decided to go see Neil so he could help her.

- Grandchester? That fool almost beat me up because of Candy…

- What? And you didn't tell me? Said her sister, you don't realise how much I need that kind of information. She's going out with Terrence Grandchester in secret! We have to tell Anthony

- What if he doesn't believe us?

- He doesn't need to believe us, he just has to see them together… said Eliza

- How?

- Don't worry, I'll tell you when the time comes.

Candy was in Annie and Patty's bedroom.

- So Candy said Annie, you're not to disappointed not to play scenes with Anthony

- A little, but it's only a play

- Terrence Grandchester said Patty. He doesn't have a good reputation, but he's a straight A student.

- That's because you don't know him said Candy

- And you know him? Asked Annie

- I talk to him sometimes…

- Really? Said Patty, what do you talk about?

- This and that…

- Candy, what if Anthony learns about this? Said Annie

- I'm not doing anything wrong, he's a friend

- I don't think Anthony will see it like that said Annie

- That's why I'm not going to tell him anything said Candy and you have to promise me that you won't say anything to Stear and Archie either.

- Ok, Candy, I'll keep your secret said Annie

- Me too said Patty

- Thank you said Candy, thank you very much

Candy had the impression of committing a crime every time she talked to Terry because of Anthony and the fight they had the first night. She knew that it could all blow up in her face, but she couldn't help talking to Terry. And why should she? She loves Anthony of course, but she was free to talk to whom ever she wanted. But she knew that if Anthony learned she was talking, he would be very angry and won't understand. She just had to pray that nothing happens, but that was counting without Eliza and Neil Reagan…

Candy landed in Terry's room one night by mistake.

- Freckles, to what do I owe the honour of your nightly visit?

- Oh, I made a mistake. I got in the wrong window. I'm sorry if I bothered you…

- The pleasure is all mine said Terry with a mocking smile

Candy looked at him with surprised eyes. Terry was interested in her or was he joking? He kissed her on New Year's day, but she had put that to the general joy… Terry came near her.

- Are you coming to spend the night with me? He said with a soft voice, I know for a fact, that sleeping in the same bed as you is a treat…

Saying that he approaches his face near hers… Candy was not moving, she could barely breathe.

- Terry, stop! That it's not funny at all!

- What? It's not like we've never kissed before…

- I'm going now… Anthony is waiting for me.

Terry stepped away from her suddenly.

- Yeah, go see your lover! He said angrily, I don't care!

Candy was surprised by Terry's sudden mood swings; he was so nice a few moments ago… She went out by the window and went to the boy's room.

- Where were you? Asked Anthony

- I didn't see that time had passed said Candy

- That's ok said Anthony hugging her

Candy felt a little weird. To be so close to Terry had given her a weird sensation, like she wanted Terry to kiss her. No, that's ridiculous, she loved Anthony, and she wanted to be with him. So why was she thinking about someone else while she was in Anthony's arms?

- Candy, are you ok? You seem distracted said Archie

- No, I'm fine. Did you start learning your roles?

- Yes said Stear, mine isn't very big

- Mine either, said Archie

- I have a long scene with Anthony, that will be fun!

- I wished Grandchester had another role, the butler or the lawyer, they barely say two words! Said Anthony

The three boys started laughing and Candy just smiled.

- But I envy him, he's got some touching scenes with Candy said Anthony. I don't like it at all.

- Anthony, it's only a play… a comedy said Candy

- And that doesn't bother you? He asked, you seem to like it…

- Don't start Anthony… please

- You want to see my new invention said Stear to change the subject

- Yes, what is it?

Stear had succeeded in changing the subject, and Candy was very grateful to him for that. She didn't want to fight with Anthony because of Terry and the play.

She went back to her room and thought about Terry. She was confused, she loved Anthony but she couldn't stop thinking about Terry. She decided not to try and see him anymore in the days to come to avoid complications.


	3. Chapter 3

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE… **

**Chapter 3 **

**« Escapade in London »**

The following days, Candy spent a lot less time on her "pretend Pony hill" and that ruined Eliza's plans to trap her. Candy spent as much more time as possible with Anthony and the others. The fifth Sunday came, when all the students or most of them went to meet their parents. The Great Aunt Elroy was in London and of course didn't want to see Candy.

- If you're not going, then so am I, said Anthony

- No, Anthony said Candy, the Great Aunt is going to blame me for your absence. You go. I will stay here to study my role. I'll be fine.

- Are you sure you're going to be all right?

- Yes, go and have fun

Candy went to her pretend Pony Hill to learn her lines. Everybody was gone. She is going to take advantage of the calm to learn her role and write letters to Miss Pony and the others. She was on her hill for about half an hour…

- Long time no see! Said Terry's voice

She had avoided him these last weeks. She didn't come to her pretend Pony hill, because she was afraid of seeing Terry. But all that was for nothing, she still thought about Terry. And to see him after all that time; she was surprised to be happy to see him.

- How are you? Asked Candy, you didn't go see your parents?

- I'm fine, and if you knew my parents, you wouldn't ask that question

- Ok…

- What about you?

- I'm an orphan, remember?

- Oh, but your group of friends, your cousins? They are gone…

- They have family…

- Didn't that family adopt you?

- Not the members that came here in London…

- Oh, sorry. You want to go out with me?

- Out? Where?

- We can go to the zoo…

- Get out of the school? But it's forbidden!

- Forbidden, is my second name… so are you coming with me or not?

Candy hesitated a little. Get out of the school with Terry? It was certainly better than to stay there and read her role for the thousandth time.

- I'm coming she said

- We'll have to jump the fence…

- You nicknamed me "Miss Tarzan", didn't you? She said smiling

They jumped the fenced of the school and find themselves in the street. They took a coach to the London zoo. In the coach, Terry finally asked the question Candy was afraid of.

- I haven't seen you these last weeks, are you avoiding me?

- I was spending time with my friends…

- With your lover boy, you mean? I thought I was your friend too…

- You are, it's just that…

- What, what Candy? What's happening? Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid your boyfriend sees us together?

- Am not afraid of anybody, and I'm free to be friend with whomever I want…

- So you promise not to avoid me anymore?

- That will be easy with the repetitions for the play "Clitandre" she said smiling

- Yes, my dear "Henriette", it would be rather difficult he said smiling

They continued their way talking about this and that. Candy was happy that Terry didn't insist on the reasons for which she was avoiding him. She couldn't tell him that she couldn't stop thinking about him and that she loved Anthony. That would be too humiliating especially if Terry didn't share her feelings. But something was telling her that he had a thing for her…

At the zoo, they met Mr. Albert, the friend Candy thought was still in America. She ran towards him and hugged him.

- Mr. Albert! You here? I thought you were in America!

- Hello Candy said Albert smiling, I work here at the London zoo

- Really?

- Hello, said Terry

- Hello said Albert, how are your wounds?

- Completely healed said Terry

- You know each other? Asked Candy stunned

- Albert helped me the day I was wounded, he's the one who made a mistake with the rooms

- You're the one that brought Terry in my room?

- That was your room? I'm sorry for the confusion. I didn't know you two knew each other either

- Everybody went to see their families for the fifth Sunday except Terry and I. So we ran away for the day

- My God, you two are a rebellious couple! Said Albert laughing. I have to go back to work. If I don't see you anymore, see you next time!

He left them to go back to work. Candy and Terry had a great day. They looked at he animals in the cages, and were making faces and laughing out loud. They ate candies and fruits and drank fruit juice. At one time, they saw a little girl who was crying.

- Oh, why are you crying? Asked Candy

- I lost my mummy! Said the little girl

- Oh, come on, stop crying. I'm going to help you find your mother. What's your name?

- Cassandra

- Cassandra, that's a very pretty name said Candy. My name is Candy and this is Terry

Terry was looking at her and he felt his heart filling with joy. She was, not only beautiful, fun but also full of compassion. But she was not free…!

- Come said Terry, let's see if we can find your mummy

He took her right hand and Candy took her left hand, and they started to walk with the little girl in the middle of them. Candy was singing with the little girl and was making her jump by pulling her up with the help of Terry. The little girl was laughing out loud. After a few minutes, they found the little girl's mother who was very worried.

- Mummy! Said Cassandra running to he

- Cassandra! Said the mommy taking her in her arms

Candy and Terry were smiling.

- Thank you very much said the mummy, may God bless you!

- You're very welcome said Candy, you have an adorable little girl. Bye Cassandra

- Bye Candy, bye Terry said Cassandra

- Bye said Terry

The little girl left in her mummy's arms.

- We have to go, the others are going to start coming back to school

- Ok, said Candy

They went back to College and went to sit on the pretend Pony hill.

- Thanks Terry, thank you for this beautiful day

- It was a pleasure he said. I thought it was better than to spend the day sleeping and reading. You want to rehearse our role? We still have a few hours of light ahead of us

- Ok, Clitandre, let's do it

They started to recite their role and Candy realised how much Terry was talented as an actor.

- Wow, Terry, you're talented!

- I love theatre, but mostly Shakespear. But Molière, that's new for me, the French comedy, it's fun

- Could you give me some advice?

- Of course

They rehearsed for a while. They forgot about the rest of the world. Terry was laughing at Candy's mistakes and she followed him running after him to hit him softly laughing.

Eliza Reagan was watching them from a far, too happy by the dream vision she had in front of her. She ran to see her brother as fast as she could.

- Neil, she said arriving breathless, that's it! They are together. Go plant a seed of suspicion in Anthony's ear!

- What, now? Said Neil a little irritated, but I…

- Yes, now! We don't have time to loose! Go, run, quick!

Neil who refused nothing to his sister, went against his will. He found his three cousins talking with Annie and Patty

- Poor Candy who had to spend the day alone in school said Anthony

- She must be bored to death!

- With Grandchester around? Said Neil arriving, I don't think so…

- What do you mean? Asked Anthony with anger

- Grandchester almost beat me up to defend Candy…

- What are you insinuating? Asked Anthony pushing him brutally

- Hey easy said Neil, don't kill the messenger, it's not my fault if you beloved is cheating on you…!

- Neil… started Stear

- She's with Grandchester now said Neil, she's a little slut!

Neil got a punch on his face; Stear and Archie had to separate them to stop the fight.

- You think I'm lying? Cried Neil, go see her with him on the hill behind the school!

Annie and Patty were worried, Candy confided in them, they knew Neil was telling the truth just to mess things up between Candy and Anthony.

- Ok, I'm going to go see, said Anthony and if you are lying, I will come back and finish the job of hitting you!

Anthony ran to the back of the school, followed by the girls and his cousins.

Meanwhile, Candy and Terry continued their rehearsal and their games laughing not knowing what was happening. Candy fell on the grass and she had leaves all over her.

- You're covered with leaves, freckles, wait, I'm going to help you get clean…

- No, said Candy, don't come near me… and she ran behind the tree.

He ran after her and caught her and, both of them fell on the ground laughing. Terry started to take the leaves off Candy's hair.

- Are you sure you are not putting some more? Said Candy laughing

- If you stop moving, maybe they'll be less leaves, freckles.

They continued laughing and that was the scene Anthony and the others saw. Eliza was hiding and was rejoicing inside. Anthony was pale and the others were stunned. Annie and Patty didn't expect this kind of scene.

- CANDY! Cried Anthony

Candy and Terry stopped laughing. Candy turned around and saw Anthony and the others looking at them. She wanted to burry herself! Not because she felt guilty, but because Anthony had found her with Terry. And Anthony was very jealous! Don't panic, she was doing nothing wrong…nothing wrong? She was having fun with a friend.

- Anthony? She said standing, you're back…

Anthony was looking at her with anger. She went near him and he took her by the shoulder and shook her violently.

- How could you cheat on me like this? He said

- Cheat on you? She asked confused, but I…

He was shaking her more. Terry arrived and stood between Candy and Anthony separating them.

- Let go of her! Said Terry

- Mind your own business! Said Anthony

- It is my business! Said Terry

- You bastard, find your own girlfriend!

They were about to fight. Stear and Archie jumped on Terry and they were holding his arms, stopping him from defending himself. Anthony took advantage of the moment to punch him on the face and on the stomach.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Cried Candy, STOOOOPPP!

She went and stood between Terry and Anthony and received a punch meant for Terry on her face.

- Candy! Cried Annie and Patty

- Oh my God! Said Anthony

Candy had the impression that the whole world was falling on her. She was a little dizzy. She was angry now.

- Oh Candy, said Anthony, excuse-me. You see? I forbid you to see this guy in the future…

- You forbid me? You forbid me? You've got to be kidding me! What era do you think this is, the inquisition? Anthony, what came into you? Why all this violence?

- You were with him…

- So what? He's a friend! A friend! I can have friends, right, that's ok, with you? She said ironically

- That's why you're always defending him, right? Said Anthony

- Let go of me! Said Terry to Stear and Archie, three against one…

- I don't need to listen to this! Said Candy. Let go of him! She said to Stear and Archie, come on Terry, let's leave this place full of violence…

- Candy said Annie, wait…

Candy picked up her books and took Terry by the arm and left. Eliza had seen the scene from afar and couldn't have been happier that at that moment. It was even better than she had hoped. Candy and Anthony had broken up or they were on their way to split Ville. Anthony, his cousins and the girls, returned to the dorm. Annie and Patty couldn't believe was had just happened.

- Oh my God said Patty, I didn't expect that!

- It was a trap said Annie, Neil came just a the right moment to plant the seed of doubt in Anthony's ear …

- I bet you anything that Eliza is behind that! Oh Candy, I hope you know what you're doing…

Anthony and his cousins were in their bedroom. They were still stunned by the events of the evening.

- How could she have done this to me? Asked Anthony

- Euh, Anthony said Stear I know you don't want to hear this, but she wasn't doing anything wrong…

- How could you say that?

- Well said Archie, you have to say that Neil came just a right time to tell you that Candy was cheating on you…

- But she was with him!

- Yes. She was alone and we were all gone… she must have been bored said Stear

- That Grandchester kept her company, they probably spent the whole time studying their role said Archie

- Neil set a trap for you and you fell right into it! Said Stear

- His sister probably sent him so she won't get her hands dirty

- I don't care, she was with Grandchester…

- It's because she was having fun that's your mad? Asked Stear, you would rather have found her bored to death all day?

- Listen, Candy loves you, she loves you. You're going to lose her if you continue with your jealousy

Anthony didn't answer, too angry to think about something else. Candy had betrayed him. He went to bed.

Stear and Archie stayed alone and were talking.

- What do you think about the situation? Asked Archie

- Apparently, I think like you said his brother

- He's going to lose her and send her right into Grandchester's arms!

Candy was in her suite with Terry. She was helping him with the bruises due to the punches he'd received. She, herself had a wet towel on her left cheek, where she received Anthony's punch.

- What a day! Said Terry

- I don't feel like joking said Candy still mad

- Come on Freckles, you defended me….

- I don't like violence, they were three against one

- But standing up to your boyfriend…

- He had no right to hit you. But, don't get me wrong, I love Anthony and I want to be with him.

- He doesn't even trust you…

- In his place you would've thought the same thing…

- In his place, I wouldn't have showed my violent side to my girlfriend…

- Whatever! Such a nice day that finished so badly…

- I'm going to go Miss Tarzan, I'll see you in rehearsals…

- Terry, thank you for this beautiful day

- The pleasure was all mine, Freckles…

Terry got out by the window of her bedroom. There was a knock at her door. Candy went to open, and saw Annie and Patty.

- Candy we come in? Asked Annie

- Of course said Candy, come in, come in

- Are you all right? Asked Patty

- You're not hurting too much? Asked Annie

- No, I'm fine said Candy, I'm sad that's all. I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow morning…

- Don't worry, I have a foundation that will fix that, you're thinking about Anthony Asked Annie

- Why was he so violent?

- Neil came and told him that you were cheating on him with Terry… said Patty

- Neil? Eliza must be behind that… said Candy

- That's what we think too said Annie

- Oh Annie, it doesn't matter! Anthony doesn't trust me…

- Candy, he found you laughing on the ground in Terry's arms said Annie, what did you want him to think?

- Ok. But he should've trusted me! Terry is a friend; he didn't go see his family so… he kept me company. What's the harm? Anthony wanted me to be alone and bored to death?

- Oh, Candy, I have something for you said Patty. I'm going to get it in my bedroom…

- Bring also my make up bag, Patty said Annie

She went out to go to her bedroom to get Candy's present and Annie's make up bag.

- Candy, said Annie, do you have a thing for Terry?

- Why are you asking me that?

- You're answering me with a question, which confirm my suspicions…

- What suspicions?

- You love Terry!

- Oh Annie!

- I'm right, am I?

- I love Anthony and I want to be with him, but… I can't get Terry out of my head…

- Candy…

- No. It's not what you think. He's a friend, that's all, nothing else. He defended me against Neil and his friends…

- That's all? Insisted Annie

Candy wanted to talk to her about the kiss, but she didn't know if she should. She had to confide in somebody.

- Promise me that you won't say anything to anybody…

- Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye…

- On the boat that was taking me here, it was New Year's Eve. I was with George, Uncle William's assistant. There was a party and I drank a glass of champagne at once because I was thirsty

- Wow, your head must have been spinning…

- You have no idea! And I added a few sips of a second glass. I went outside to get some fresh air. I saw a young man who was watching the ocean. He seemed sad. I approached him t see if he was all right. When I arrived near him, he looked at me and said I had freckles. It was midnight, it was the New Year, so, before I was able to answer, he took me in his arms and kissed me on the lips…

- What?

- I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't talk, I was stunned and I surprised myself responding to the kiss and I put my arms around his neck…

- Candy…

- I know… but my head was spinning and it was the New Year, people around us were laughing and kissing… When he finally stopped, he wished me a happy New Year. George arrive and took me to my cabin and the young man left.

- That young man was…

- Terrence Grandchester

- Oh, my God, Candy!

- I know. I thought I would never see him again, but once here…

- He defended you, you talk to him from time to time

- And I can't get him out of my head!

- How was the kiss?

- Annie!

- What? I want to know…

- I was a little dizzy, but it was… wonderful!

- Candy, do you want Terry or Anthony?

Patty arrived with a packet for Candy. It was a box with brushes, combs, and ribbons for hair. She also had Annie's make up bag.

- Thank you Patty said Candy kissing her, you're very generous

- It's to cheer you up. Since you stayed here alone… well you know what I mean…

- This is the foundation, put some on your bruise tomorrow and no one will be the wiser! We have to go Patty, before the controls starts said Annie. Are you ok, Candy?

- Yes. I'm fine. See you tomorrow morning. Thanks again for the present and the makeup.

Candy had an agitated night… She woke up in sweat… her jaw was hurting. All those events had upset her. Anthony, Terry… Was Annie right? Was she in love with Terry? She had spent a nice day with Terry and the rehearsal was a pleasure. No, she loved Anthony and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But Terry aroused in her all those strange emotions… No, she must not think about that. She went back to bed and fell asleep until dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE…**

**Chapter 4**

"**Let the party begin…."**

The next day during recess, Eliza and her group came near Candy, Annie and Patty.

- Here's the little slut that provoked the fight between Anthony and Terry said Eliza with a triumphant smile.

Candy didn't answer, she wasn't in the mood to confront Eliza and her friends.

- Leave her alone, Eliza said Annie, you've done enough…

- Me? She said innocently

- Oh, don't play innocent said Patty, you're the one that sent your brother plant the seed of doubt in Anthony's ear

- Where is Anthony? Said Annie, still not with you? Crying over Candy? Did your plan work, Eliza?

- SHUT UP! Said Eliza, I'll have him you'll see!

- For the moment you have nobody said Annie, Candy has 2 boys interested in her, to talk only about those two, what about you? Zero!

- You dirty little orphan!

- Change your tune, Eliza said Patty, that one is becoming tiresome…

Eliza and her group of friends left angry.

- Thanks, girls said Candy, I wasn't really in the mood to confront Eliza

- The pleasure was all ours said Annie smiling

Stear and Archie approached Candy.

- Hi girls, hi Candy said Stear.

- I'm angry with you said Candy

- Come on said Archie, don't sulk…

- How could you have helped Anthony be so violent? I understand Anthony's jealousy, but you two? Instead of calming him, you helped him hit Terry!

- Candy forgive us, said Stear, it was the craze of the moment

- We found you in his arms… said Archie

- And that gives you the right to hit him? I'm not your private property. I'm free to have friends, even if it's Terrence Grandchester!

She left them and went behind the school on her pretend Pony hill.

- Candy said Archie, wait!

- Let her go, Archie said Annie, she needs to calm down…

- You're mad at us too? Asked Stear

- You could've handled the situation better…said Patty

- Fighting was not the way to go, not a good move…. Said Annie

- You got her closer to Terry said Patty

The boys had a sigh. Anthony was not with them, always angry by the events of the night before.

Candy arrived on her pretend Pony hill and saw Terry from afar smoking.

- TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER! She cried imitating Sister Grey, get rid of that cigarette at one!

Terry startled and turn around a little surprised and saw Candy smiling

- You scared me, Freckles. For a while I thought that it really was Sister Grey…

- That was my intention. Give me that cigarette she said taking it from his hand and throwing it on the ground.

- But… said Terry surprised

- Here!

She gave him a little packet. He opened it and saw an harmonica.

- An harmonica? What's this for?

- So you can play instead of smoking, silly!

- Oh, thanks Miss Tarzan!

- How are you bruises?

- I'm used to it, don't worry about me

- I didn't apologized for last night…

- You don't need to apologise. You stood up for me in front of your boyfriend…

- Terry…

- You may never admit it, but I know that you like me…

Candy blushed and said nothing, at first. Finally she asked;

- What do you mean? Are you feeling something for me?

- You think I kiss every girl I see?

- You saw me for a few seconds…

- That was enough for me…

He had come closer to her and their faces were almost touching. Candy was feeling funny. Terry was thinking about her? Was he in love with her? Anthony… she was confused. She was happy, Terry was thinking about her and she was confused at the same time because of Anthony. Why was life so complicated? She had to get out of there!

- I have to go Terry, she said leaving, I'll see you in rehearsals…

A week passed before Anthony and Candy finally talked. He went to see her in her room.

- Candy? He called

- Anthony? Come in, please

He entered the room and sat on the couch.

- How are you? He asked, your jaw I mean.

- I'm fine, what about you?

- I'm fine thank you. Candy what happened? How did we get here?

- Anthony, you have to trust me, you have to stop listening to Neil and Eliza…

- But you were with him!

- He's a friend Anthony, just a friend

- I can see he likes you

- I like him too, otherwise, I wouldn't be his friend. Anthony, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you

- I love you too Candy but…

- There is no "but", either you love me or not

- It's not that simple…

- It's simple for me. Terry is just a friend. If I wasn't with you…

- You admit being attracted to him?

- Anthony, he's handsome, I find him likeable but… you're the one I love and you're the one that I want

- Candy, I feel that you're attracted to Grandchester. I don't want any half portion, I want all or nothing…

Candy remained silent for a while. Did she have the right to promise Anthony an unconditional love, when she was attracted to Terry?

- Ok. I'm going to spend a lot of time with Terry because of the play, are you ready for that? Neil and Eliza are going to try t make you believe what is not…

- I'm sick just thinking about it…

- You want to make peace?

- Oh. Candy, I'm sorry for hitting you

- That's all in the past. It's forgotten

Anthony approached her and hugged her.

- Oh Candy, I missed you some much

- I missed you too, Anthony

He leaned and looked for her lips. He kissed her passionately. It was the first time he kissed her. When the kiss was over, Anthony left to go back to his room. Candy was completely stunned by Anthony's kiss. It wasn't unpleasant, but… she couldn't help comparing it to Terry's kiss….Her life was perfect until that night on the boat… Terry was a complication to her life, but a complication she didn't feel like getting rid of …. She talked to Annie about Anthony's kiss.

- Wow, Candy you're lucky. I'm looking for the attention of one boy and you have two boys after you!

- Annie, I assure you, that there's nothing funny about it! It's hell!

- Really?

- Anthony kissed me…

- Oh! So…?

- It was fine…

- "Fine"? Said Annie, oh Candy…. I'm sorry

Annie understood that Candy meant Terry's kiss was better.

- I can't think like that, she said, I love Anthony…

- Candy you can't continue like this…

- What are you suggesting?

- That you explore your feelings for Terry…

- What? Explore…

- Yes, so you'll know...

- Annie, I can't do that. That would be cheating on Anthony…

- But you don't have a ring on your finger yet. You can explore other horizons and I'm just talking about Terry. It's a choice that can affect the rest of your life. Candy you have to be sure that you're with the right person. You can tell Anthony, so that there won't be any fights if he sees you together.

- Annie you're crazy! I love Anthony!

- Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll end convincing yourself…said Annie ironically

- Annie…

- Candy you're situation, opened my eyes. I was pining over Archie, who doesn't even see me. Seeing Anthony and Terry running after you, showed me that I deserved a boy that comes after me too. I decided not to pursue Archie anymore to let myself open to others… You're lucky to have not one, but two boys that love you… if you love one more than the other, you have to decide. And if that means being with Terry to see where your feelings are…

- I don't know Annie… I'm afraid of what I'm feeling for Terry… I love Anthony, but Terry…

- Maybe you love Anthony like a brother and Terry as man?

- Like a brother?

- That's why his kiss was nice and Terry's kiss was wonderful…

- Maybe you're right, but I can't hurt Anthony. For now, things will remain the way they are

- As you wish Candy, but you are making a mistake…

Annie did change her attitude. She stopped pursuing Archie and started talking to other boys. Archie was relieved the first day, but Annie indifference towards him started to bug him. He talked to his brother about it.

- Stear, did you see Annie these last days?

- From a far with Candy and Patty, why?

- She doesn't come and see me anymore…

- Oh… and that bothers you because….?

- I got used to her attention, now…

- Now, she got tired of the one sided and she's ignoring you…

- What do I have to do?

- Well try to get her back and if you succeed, you'll have to behave accordingly…

Archie had a sigh and Anthony started laughing.

- How are you with Candy? Asked Stear to Anthony

- Those rehearsals with Grandchester are not killing you? Asked Archie

- Don't remind me! But short of asking Candy to give up her role, which she will never do, I can't do anything.

- You think she has a thing for him?

- Without a doubt. If I didn't exist, she would have been with him, I'm sure of it. I have the impression she's staying with me out of an obligation…said Anthony

- Come on Anthony, said Stear, Candy loves you.

- Yes, she loved you long before she met that damned English guy! Said Archie

- That's just it, she met him! Said Anthony

The date for the play was getting closer. The rehearsals were getting more intense. Candy knew her role by heart. The others too. Everybody was ready. The play was suppose to take place in May and there was suppose to be a big party and dance in the evening.

Candy and Anthony were fine. Anthony was restraining himself not to do a scene when he watched Candy and Terry act together. But once the play is over, he won't tolerate Terry's presence. He was jealous of the chemistry Candy and Terry had.

Annie was talking to a boy, Bertrand Chandler, who had the role of Chrysale. Archie was still irritated to see Annie with another one. He took her for granted, and now he had lost her. He tried to talk to her sometime, but she always seemed to be busy doing something else.

Patty and Stear realised they like being together for reading, talking and spending time together walking.

Eliza was trying in vain to get Anthony's attention. She was mad that her original plan didn't work. After everything that happened, Anthony didn't want to break up with Candy. He was still with her. What did he see in her? How did Candy managed to have two handsome boys at her feet, that even with all the problems, none of them wanted to let her go? But she swore that she will get rid of Candy and get Anthony, if it's the last thing she does on this earth.

The day of the play finally arrived, but in the morning, they had bad new; Bertrand Chandler, the boy who was suppose to play the role of Chrysale, fell suddenly ill. They had to take him to the hospital and the doctors that he had an acute appendicitis. They had to operate. But by the time they got in surgery, his appendice had burst. The play was in danger; no Chrysale, he was one of the main character. Bertrand's roommate, named Parker Peterson who was helping him learn his lines had to get ready in the last minute to replace him in the play.

The student's parents were invited to see the play. Candy hoped Uncle William will be there. The girls were getting dressed and getting their hair done. Eliza was playing the maid, so she didn't get to wear all those nice extravagant dresses from the 17th century. She was really mad, but couldn't do anything, if she wanted to be in the play.

The play started and everything went well. The scene between Candy and Terry were so powerful, that the public had the impression that they were really in love. It made Anthony mad and rejoiced Eliza. Candy had followed Terry's advice and her performance was impeccable. The first scene between Candy and Terry happened as followed: Act 1 Scene 2

**HENRIETTE (Candy) **

To draw me from a doubt where my sister throws me,  
Between it and me, Clitandre, explain your heart;  
Discover the bottom, and condescend to us to learn  
Who of us with your wishes has the right to claim.

ARMANDE (Annie)

Not, not: I do not want with your passion  
To impose the rigour of an explanation;  
I spare people, and know as embarrasses  
Constraining effort of these consents opposite.

CLITANDRE (Terry)

Not, Madam, my heart, which dissimulates little,  
Does not feel null constraint to make a spontaneous acknowledgment;  
In any embarrassment such a step does not throw me,  
And I will acknowledge high, of an honest and clear heart,  
That the tender bonds where I am stopped,  
My love and my wishes are very on this side.

Saying that, Terry came near her took her hand and kissed it, looking at her with love. Candy was looking at him smiling with love. He continued his speech. And it was like that for all their love scenes together.

Annie who was playing Armande, saw the look the two of them exchanged.

"They are really in love, it's incredible! If I see it, everybody sees it she thought".

Anthony was looking at the scene from behind, was not feeling well. During rehearsals, they were not that close… what was going on?

Neil Reagan looked at the scene with the public. He looked at Candy "the orphan" and he had the impression that a thousand candles were lighten in his heart. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He was jealous of Terry and wanted to be in his place, not only on scene, but in real life. He wanted Candy to be with him… What? No, it's not possible! He was in love with Candy! He couldn't tell his sister, she would throw a tantrum. But he was now going to do his best so she won't be with Anthony and he will need Terrence Grandchester to do that. But he'll think about that later, for now, he was looking at Candy with a new fascination….

Around the end of the play, Act 5 scene 4, there was a scene where Henriette refuses to marry Clitandre because of her parent's bankruptcy.

HENRIETTE (Candy)

Not, my mother: I change now thought.  
Suffer that I resist your will.

CLITANDRE (Terry)

What? you oppose my happiness?  
And when with my love I see each one going.

HENRIETTE (Candy)

I know the little of although you have, Clitandre,  
And I always wished you for husband,  
When while satisfying my softest wishes,  
I saw that my hymen adjusted your business;  
But when we have the so contrary destinies,  
I cherished you enough in this end,  
To charge you not of our adversity.

CLITANDRE (Terry)

Any destiny, with you, can be pleasant for me;  
Any destiny would be, without you, unbearable for me.

Terry improvised and played the hurt lover to the extreme, a thing he didn't during the rehearsals. Candy was surprised by that improvisation and decided to improvise too. When it was revealed in the play that the parents weren't bankrupt, that it was only to show that Trissotin only wanted their money:

ARISTE (Stear)

the reason which we have just heard  
Who makes you resist the hymen of Clitandre?

HENRIETTE

Without that, you would see all my heart running there,  
And I flee his hand only for too much cherishing.

ARISTE

Thus let you bind by so beautiful chains.  
I carried you only false news;  
And it is a stratagem, one surprising help,  
That I wanted to try to serve your loves,  
To undeceive my sister, and to make known to him  
What its philosopher with the test could be.

Candy jumped to Terry's neck who hugged her, which they never did either during the rehearsals. Their improvisations, made the play better. Anthony felt his heart hurting again. Candy liked playing Terry's lover too much in the play. Once the play was over they had a big ovation from the public.

They went to change for the party and the dance. While they were changing, Annie told Candy;

- Your improvisation, super! You showed your feelings to everybody, but you can pretend that it was for the play…

- Annie, don't start, please…

- What? I only speak of what I saw…

- You saw it because you know the truth, mum's the word… by the way, are you going to America for the summer?

- I don't know yet, what about you?

- I don't know. I'm waiting for news from George so he could tell me what Uncle William decided for me.

The boys were also talking about the play, while changing.

- Did you see how they acted? Said Anthony

- It was for the play said Stear

- They were not like that during rehearsals…

- They probably kept it as a surprise for the final representation said Stear, what do you think Archie? Archie?

Archie was thinking about Annie. Since she was ignoring him, he seemed interested by her.

- What? Oh yeah… it was certainly a surprise for the representation

- I hope you're right said Anthony

They arrived at the party, there was music and drinks and food. The young people were dancing and the parents that were there were looking at them and others were dancing.

Archie was looking for Annie to spend time with her. He saw her dancing with a young man. He stayed there, staring at them and was waiting impatiently for her dance to be over.

Patty was dancing with Stear, with their glasses, they formed a nice couple. Anthony found Candy and didn't leave her for a second. Now that the play was over, he hoped Candy wouldn't spend so much time with Terry. He hoped to dance with her all night, stopping her that way to dance with Terry. Candy was regretting the play was over; no more rehearsals with Terry, it was fun to act with him, she stay with like she wanted because of the play. Was Annie right? Should she explore her feelings for Terry? Anthony was following her everywhere. She was wondering where Terry was.

- Can I have this dance, Candy, said a voice.

Candy turned around and saw Neil Reagan. She couldn't believe her ears!

- Neil? You've got to be kidding me! Said Candy

- Yeah, I don't think I heard you right said Anthony, come again…

- I want to dance with Candy…

- Neil, I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last man on earth! Said Candy

- I couldn't have said it better myself said Anthony laughing, come on Candy, let's go dance

They went on the dance floor leaving Neil fuming. Candy will be his, against all odds he said to himself.

Candy saw Terry from afar, he was on the other side of the room. Annie saw what was happening' Anthony was on Candy's heels preventing her to go to Terry. She decided to help her. She walked towards them with a big smile.

- Anthony. You want to dance with me?

- I think that Archibald would prefer that invitation…

- And I would rather dance with you for the moment, come on we have to party…

- But…

- Go ahead Anthony, don't make a lady wait said Candy

Anthony went on the dance floor with Annie who took him on the other side of the room. Candy understood her game and thanked Annie inside her head. She went where Terry was it was behind the back doors that were leading outside.

- Would you like to dance with me Henriette?

- Of course, Clitandre, with pleasure…

They started to dance and find themselves outside in the garden; other couples were dancing outside too. They were that way, out of sight from the people in the room.

- Your improvisation came right on cue said Candy

- It was hard to distinguish reality from fiction said Terry

- Really? I had no problem making the difference said Candy

- Your boyfriend was always on your heels…

- Thank Annie for the diversion… Terry, thanks for staying far. We don't need any trouble today

- I spend the best time of my life on scene today, nothing and nobody will be able to ruin this day for me

- Me neither said Candy, the play was great!

Meanwhile, Anthony was still dancing with Annie and was asking where Candy was. When the dance was almost over, Annie did a sign to Patty to come and replace her. Patty arrived and took Anthony on the dance floor before he could say anything.

Candy was still with Terry and had no intention of leaving him. They find themselves in an isolated corner.

- I have to go back to the party said Candy, Anthony…

- Your boyfriend will survive without you for a little while… you intent to ignore the attraction between us forever? Said Terry with a sensual voice?

- Terry… I'm with Anthony…

- But you would like to be with me, come on admit it…

- No! Stop, please…

She wanted to get away but she stayed there and Terry's face was getting closer to hers. He put his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Candy felt a chill all over her body. She put her hand around his neck and responded to the kiss with passion. All those months of tension, of abstinence… she wanted Terry to kiss her like she never wanted anything before. She started caressing his back…. Their pleasure was intense.

Annie was looking at them and shook her head. Why was Candy torturing herself that way? All she had to do is to tell Anthony that she loved Terry and her problem would be solved. But Candy with her big heart, didn't want to hurt Anthony. But she didn't know that hidden feelings had a way of coming out when you least expect it. Annie pretended to arrive and said;

- Candy? Candy are you there?

Candy and Terry stopped kissing. Candy was a little ashamed and step away from Terry.

- I'm here Annie she said with an uncertain voice

- Anthony is looking for you, said Annie coming closer, hi Terry

- Hi …

- Let's go said Candy

- Euh… said Annie, wait. Let me fix your make up a little said Annie taking some lipstick from her purse

She fixed Candy a well as she could.

- Terry you should take off the lipstick on your lips too said Annie smiling

- Thanks said Terry with a mocking smile

He took an handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his lips

- Thanks Annie said Candy

- Hum hum said Annie. Why are you torturing yourself like this, Candy?

- Let's go find Anthony said Candy

They went back to the party room and found Anthony that was talking with Stear and Archie.

- Candy! Where were you?

- I was getting some fresh air said Candy, do you want to dance?

- Ok, said Anthony

- Anthony said Eliza's voice, do you want to dance with me?

- I'm going to dance with Candy, Eliza. Maybe later

Eliza was mad. Candy, Candy, Candy! What did he see in her? She was looking for her brother, and she saw him staring at something. She followed his eyes and realised he was looking at Candy. Why was he looking at her that way?

- Annie said Archibald, would you like to dance with me?

Annie was now making Archie, sweat, she changed and was not the sweet and shy anymore, but sure of herself and she knew what she was going. It was the third time he was asking.

- Ok, said Annie, just one. My dance book is full…

Archie just smiled and took her to the dance floor. Candy was dancing and she thinking about Terry's kiss. This time she wanted it… but how could she have let him kiss her? It was like her head was saying no and her body was saying yes! She was with Anthony and wanted to be loyal, not kiss another boy behind his back! Oh, life was so complicated!


	5. Chapter 5

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE… **

**Chapter 5**

**"Scottish vacation" **

In Candy's room, the girls were talking.

- The party was great, said Patty

- Magnificent, said Annie

- Did you make Archie walk for long? Asked Candy

- And it worked, he hadn't… what am I saying? He never ran after me before

- Thanks for the diversion, said Candy

- The pleasure was all mine. What are friends for? We have to help each other. I know you would've done the same for me.

- You're a good friend Annie

- It's my turn to help you. You've always protected me since childhood

Patty went to the washroom.

- How was it? Asked Annie

- What?

- The kiss…

- You saw us?

- I saw everything and I'm the one who fixed you make up, remember? And I'm feeling that this one is not "fine" but "wonderful"

- I don't want to think about it… it's too complicated. My head was saying "no" and my body was saying "yes"… I wanted him to kiss me so much…

- Candy…

Patty came out of the washroom.

- By the way, you'll never guess what! Neil Reagan wanted to dance with me, said Candy

- What? Not possible! What got into him?

- He too fell under your charm, said Annie

- Oh, his attention, I can do without, I assure you, said Candy

- What did you tell him? Asked Patty

- I blew him off…, said Candy laughing

- The contrary would have surprised me, said Annie laughing too

- I wonder what Eliza is going to think when she learns that, said Patty

- Patty, let's go to bed… see you tomorrow, said Annie

- Ok, good night Candy, said Patty

- Good night

The boys were talking in their room.

- What? Said Archie, Neil wanted to dance with Candy?

- Yes, I still can't believe it, said Anthony. Did you see Annie?

- She avoided me like I smelled. But I was able to dance with her

- Patty and I danced a lot, said Stear

- That's good, I'm happy for you said Anthony. I'm going to bed, are you coming?

- In a minute, said Archie

Anthony left the room and Archie stayed alone with his brother.

- You saw Candy dance with Grandchester? Said Archie

- Well, it would be ridiculous to assume that because the play is over, they won't talk to each other again, said Stear

- I know but I think it's what Anthony thinks, said Archie

- We'll have to prepare him

- We'll see that tomorrow. Let's go to bed

Candy in her bed was thinking about the day. The play, the party, the kiss. She blamed herself for letting Terry kiss her. But it was one of the most beautiful thing in the world for her. She also thought about Neil who wanted to dance with her. What got into him? It was weird, very weird. Well that will have to wait, for now, she had to sleep.

Terry in his bed was also thinking about the day. The play was a triumph. The play, he felt good on stage, playing the role of Clitandre, it was great. He wanted to do that all his life. He had certainly inherited of the "acting gene" from his mother. His mother, she was in America, she refused to take him in, forcing him to return to England. On the boat, he had met Candy and he fell in love with her. There's a silver lining for everything. But Candy was not available, she was with another. Anthony… what did she see in him? She loved him, he was sure of it. She responded to his kisses with passion. Candy… he loved her, he was crazy in love with her.

School was almost over and the summer vacations were getting closer. The great aunt Elroy did the trip to London to spend the summer with her nephews and her niece. She, of course, had no intention to see Candy among them. The college was organizing summer vacation in Scotland for those who wanted to. Candy didn't get any new from Georges or Uncle William. She knew the Great aunt wouldn't want her so she wanted to sign up for the vacations in Scotland with the school. Anthony wanted Candy to come with them, but she refused.

- No Anthony, I don't want to spend the next two months to be treated with indifference. At least the nuns will be concerned about my presence.

- But Candy, you're going to be alone…

- No, I think Annie and Patty are coming

- The Great Aunt his taking us to our villa in London

- You're going to spend the summer there

- With my cousins

Stear and Archie arrived at that moment.

- Candy, you're not coming with us? Asked Archie

- No, I'm going to Scotland

- Why? Asked Stear

- Why? Asked Candy, you really need to ask me that?

- But you're family said Archie

- Not according to the Great Aunt said Candy

- I want to come to Scotland with you said Anthony

- So the Great Aunt will blame me? No, thanks, Anthony

- I going to miss you said Anthony

- I'm going to miss you too, I'm going to miss all of you said Candy hugging them, one by one

Neil was happy to stay in London with The Great Aunt, but when he learned that Candy was not coming, but going to Scotland, he was disappointed. Eliza was glad; she will have Anthony all to herself without Candy to distract him.

Candy Annie and Patty had the same room in Scotland and were glad.

- I think that we're going to spend the whole night talking said Candy

- But I'm said for Stear, I'm going to miss him

- We're going to miss them all said Candy

- You know where Terry is? Asked Annie

- Non, after the party, I was avoiding him said Candy blushing

- Candy… said Annie

- Annie, my life was perfect before that night on the boat…

- Life is not that easy, Candy, you know it. Our parents abandoned us, we were raised in an orphanage… life doesn't become simpler growing up, it becomes complicated…

- Annie, you're not helping at all…

- Your feelings for Terry won't go away…

- So be it! Said Candy, let's talk about something else. What's today's program?

They spent the day, reading and talking, playing running walking. Annie and Patty were tired. They decided to go get some rest in their room. Candy stayed alone and decided to climb trees. She was on top of a tree when she heard someone say;

- Miss Tarzan?

Candy couldn't believe it. It was Terry's voice.

- Terry?

- In the flesh!

- What are you doing here?

- My father's villa is not too far from here, this is where I spend my vacations, what about you? You came with the college?

- Yes…

- And your little group…?

- I'm with Annie and Patty…

- No boyfriend he said with a mocking smile

She jumped on the ground and landed next to Terry who caught her and took advantage to hug her.

- I missed you….

Candy didn't say anything, too surprised to react. She pulled away from him

- I have to go, the nuns are going to look for me… bye

She left there running. She arrived in the room breathless.

- Candy? Said Patty, are you all right?

- You looked like you've seen a ghost…said Annie

- Almost… said Candy, I just saw Terry…

- What! Here in Scotland? Asked Annie

- Yes, his father's villa is not too far from here. He's on vacation

- Candy said Annie, it's fate…

- Fate?

- Yes, fate is putting you in contact again, the both of you. You're made for each other

- Annie, stop that, please

- They say the person you're with at midnight on the New Year, is the person you're destined to be with… you were with Terry…

- That's romantic said Patty

- No, I'm with Anthony…

- I know you love Anthony said Annie, take advantage of the opportunity to spend time with Terry. The boys are not here to fight. You will be free…

Candy remained silent. The boys were not there, Terry was there; she didn't have to declare her feelings, but spend time with him… why not?

- You're right Annie, I don't see why I should deprive myself of Terry's pleasant company, after all, what are vacations for?

- So you're going to do it? Asked Annie

- I'm not going to declare my love for him, but I'm going to spend time with him and you too I hope. Ok?

- Ok, said Patty

Candy went in the bathroom to change. Annie and Patty stayed alone.

- Patty, every time an opportunity present itself, we are going to leave them alone…

- But, what if she realises it?

- She's going to thank us later, you'll see, she loves Terry and it's the only way to show her that.

The vacations were going fine, even great. The girls spend a lot of time with Terry. At every opportunity, Annie and Patty left them alone. They played blind man's buff and when it was Candy's turn to guess, they pushed Terry in her arms. If Terry was surprised, he was not less pleased. At Terry's turn, they pushed Candy into Terry's arm.

Terry a lot of his time reading a lot of Shakespear and Molière which interest him ever since the play in school. Candy took one of his books and saw a lot of underlined pages.

- You like theatre a lot; you want to become an actor?

- I think so… well I know that the play in school showed me that I would like doing that everyday

- It's good that you know what to do with your life, I don't know what I would like to do yet… what are we learning in that college again?…oh yes, to become a "lady"! Like that's going to fulfill my life!

- To be a wife and taking care of the house is not your dream?

- You're kidding me, right? Do you see me as a "be beautiful and shut up"?

- In any case, you don't how to shut up, I can testify to that…

- Terry!

- What? It's the truth; you don't know how to shut up…

- And you know how to shut up?

Terry stood up and started to run and Candy followed him laughing. Annie and Patty were watching the scene from a far, smiling.

- It's working, Patty, it's working!

Terry went back to his place for diner and he forgot his book. Candy found the books and opened them. She saw a picture of Eleonor Baker, a famous actress. The boys all had pictures of her. She read the dedication on the picture. " To my son Terrence, I love you" "My son"? Terry was Eleonor Baker's son? He never said anything and certainly didn't want to talk about it. She decided to bring him his books back before going back to the dorm. She went to the Grandchester's Manor, the gate was opened. She saw a big manor. She heard voices screaming.

- …you didn't want me! You sent me away"!

- But Terry, I am…

It was Terry with a woman. Candy came closer and saw Terry discussing with Eleonor Baker, his mother. How dare he talk to his mother like that?

- Go back to where you came from! He screamed, and leave me alone!

- Terry let me a chance …

- NO!

- TERRY! Cried Candy, stop! How could you talk to our mother like that? It's your mother! You have one! I would give anything to have my mother come and see me, anything! And you have one and you treat her that way? You should be ashamed of yourself! You must reconcile with you mother.

- Candy! Said Terry

- I'm sorry she said confused with tears in her eyes, I just wanted to bring your books back.

She gave him his book and ran away from there.

- Candy, wait! Said Terry

But Candy was not listening, she continued running without a look back. Terry had to reconcile with his mother. He was lucky to have one that loved her. She was abandoned in front of an orphanage…She went back to her room and ran to the bathroom, before her friends could say anything.

- Candy, are you all right? Asked Annie a the bathroom's door

- I'm fine Annie, I have something in my eye, that's all, I'm fine.

She washed her face and her eyes and had a good face for her friends. She couldn't talk about Terry's mother.

The next day, she found Terry sitting near the lake, reading.

- Hi, said Candy

- Freckles, are you ok?

- I'm fine, and you?

- Very well, because of you, I'm very well. I've reconciled with my mother

Candy had a sigh of relief.

- I'm happy for you she said softly

- Thanks, Freckles; I can be a snotty-nosed little kid, sometimes…

- Sometimes? She said smiling

- Ok, often, but I needed someone to bring me back to reality…

- You're very welcome, Terry

Annie and Patty arrived at that moment.

- Candy, do you want to come on the rowboat with us?

- Why not? Terry?

- Ok.

They went on the rowboat and did a few turns. At one point Annie stood up.

- Annie sit down said Candy you're going to make us fall over

Candy was sitting next to Terry.

- I have something in my clothes said Annie, Candy, help me!

- But…

Candy stoop up too and the rowboat started to move.

- Freckles, you're going to fall… said Terry

Annie started to move in all directions, the thing in her clothes was itching her and she started screaming. Candy was trying to help her, but Annie continued moving.

- Annie stop moving! Said Candy

But Annie continued moving in all directions making Candy lose her balance; Terry stoop up to hold on to her and they both fell in the water in a big splash! Patty and Annie screamed, powerless, their two friends were already in the water. Annie finally found what was bugging her, it was a little ladybug.

- You have to make a wish before setting it free, she said closing her eyes and blew on the ladybug that flew away

Meanwhile, Candy and Terry were in the water trying to get out. Candy felt a cramp paralysing her leg. She couldn't swim anymore!

- Terry! Terry! Help! I have a cramp she said trying not to sink

- I'm coming Candy he said turning back

He swam towards her and to her to hold on to him, what she did and he brought her back to shore. He carried her to the grass and put her down.

- How's your leg? Terry asked

- Still a little painful, but it's passing… thank you very much Terry

- The pleasure was all mine, Freckles

Annie and Patty arrived running.

- Are you all right Candy Asked Patty

- I'm sorry said Annie, it's my fault

- No, Annie, I'm fine, I just soaking wet…

- You can come to my father's villa to change and dry yourself, it's closer than the your dorm

- No said Candy I'll be fine

- Candy go ahead said Annie, you can catch a cold

- Yes said Patty it wouldn't be good if you get sick…

- Ok, let's go Terry said Candy

She started to walk with Terry. She turned to her two friends.

- You're not coming? She asked surprised

- Oh no. We have to go write our parents said Annie, right Patty?

- Yes and I also have to write my mother said Patty

Candy gave them a sceptical look and continued her way. She was wondering if Annie and Patty were telling the truth. Once at the Grandchester manor, Terry took her to one of the rooms and gave her a pink silk robe.

- My mother left this for you, said Terry

- Oh, thank you, it's very beautiful

She took the robe and closed the door when Terry got out. She took her wet clothes and underpants. She looked around the room and saw a bathroom, she got in took a shower and washed her body and her beautiful blond hair. When she was done, she dried herself with a towel and put on the robe and a towel around her head for her wet hair. She found a brush and started to detangle her hair. She looked for her clothes, she couldn't find them anywhere. When she was done brushing her hair, she put on some slippers she had found in the room, got out and went down the stairs to look for Terry, She found him in the leaving room in front of the chimney, where there was a burning fire.

- Terry?

- Candy, are you ok? Asked Terry

- Yes, thanks, I can't find my clothes…

- There here, I brought them here so they will dry faster near the warmth of the fire

- Oh… thanks.

She went to sit next to Terry in front of the chimney.

- What a day! Said Terry and the fall in the water… here's some hot honey-lemon tea

- Thanks. It's good she said after taking a sip. I'm wondering if it was not a set up…

- A set up by whom?

- No, never mind. It's pouring outside all of a sudden

- Yes. You should wait for the rain to stop before going back to the dorm. Do you have news from your boyfriend?

- Euh, no, not at all

- Do you miss him?

- Of course

In reality, she didn't have the time to think too much about the boys who weren't with them. She was having so much fun… Terry was looking at her, her hair was down, wet and she was very attractive in his mother's pink robe.

- I like your hair down like this on your shoulders said Terry with a soft voice

- Thanks said Candy who didn't really know what to say

- You are so attractive…

- Terry, please down start… I'm with Anthony

- Candy, just for now, can you not pronounce the name of your boyfriend?

- But…

- There's only the two of us for now, we can take the rest of the world and pin it to the wall with a nail and just at the two of us… please?

The rain outside was still going strong, there thunders and lightning now. She was drinking the tea and was sitting in front of the chimney with Terry. She felt good, really good.

- Ok, let's forget about the rest of the world for now she said not too sure of herself, there's only the of us in the world, what do you want, Terry?

- I want to touch your wet hair he said touching it.

Candy had a chill and came closer to him. He put his arms around her shoulders. Candy put her head on Terry's chest. They stayed like that for a while, savouring the warmth of the chimney and their body. They started to talk about all and nothing and laughed with all their hearts.

- Your clothes are almost dry…

- I'm going to put them on…

- I said "almost", it's not ready yet. I want to stay like this forever Candy. I'm so happy when I'm with you.

- I'm feeling good too, Terry

Candy turned around, she still had Terry's arms around her shoulders, and she put her lips on Terry's mouth, who was totally caught off guard by the gesture. He took her without stopping kissing her, and laid her on the floor and started caressing her. Candy was feeling new sensations; her body was thirsty to know more, she was taken into a tornado of passion. The kiss lasted for a while, when they finally stop, they were breathless. Candy stood up, took her clothes and went to the bedroom to change. She came back with the robe in her hands.

- We can now take the nail off of the rest of the world. Thank you for every thing, Terry. I have to go before the nuns have an APB out on me. See you tomorrow

She left before he could saw a word. He was perplexed. What just happened?

Candy went back to her room with an unpleasant look. Her friends were wondering what happened with Terry. She still had her hair down and a little wet.

- Candy? Said Annie, are you ok?

- I'm fine, Annie. But that doesn't bother you that I was alone with Terry, does it?

- What do you mean?

- Come on, Annie, ever since we're here, you practically threw me in Terry's arms at every occasion you find.

- Ok, said Annie, but its for your own good…

- My own good? You throw me in the arms of a boy I have a thing for, if we could call it like that, and you said it's for my own good? You want to ruin me or what?

- No Candy, I want your happiness, you're happy with Terry. Tell Anthony the truth

- For the thousandth time Annie, there is no way! I'm with Anthony and I will stay with Anthony… Terry is just a bump in the road…

- Oh Candy! Said Annie

The following days, the vacation continued like nothing happened. Terry was behaving with her like the kiss never happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE **

**Chapter 6 **

"**Disturbances in paradise"**

Meanwhile in London, the Great Aunt Elroy was spending the summer with her nephews and her niece. But all the nephews were unhappy. They were all thinking about Candy in their own way. But Anthony was the only one to voice his feelings, the others being in love with her in secret, couldn't say anything without raising Anthony's suspicions. Family friends invited them at a barbecue. During the barbecue, there were a lot of young people their age so they were talking of this and that. Eliza was talking to other young girls and friends from school.

- I'm in love with this boy said a girl named Bianca, he's absolutely gorgeous. His father is a duke…

- Really? Asked Louise, where is he? He's he here? I would like to see him

- Me too said Eliza

- Oh, but he's not here, he's on vacations at his father's villa in Scotland near the lake, what a shame! Said Bianca

- And what's the name of your dream boy? Asked Louise

- Terrence G Grandchester… said Bianca with dreamy eyes

Eliza chocked on the juice she was drinking and started to cough repeatedly. Louise was surprised, Terry was in Scotland. She thought he was in London, at his father's. Eliza said to herself if Anthony heard that, he would certainly want to go to Scotland, to be with Candy. But on the other side, if Terry were with Candy in Scotland, maybe he would succeed in seducing her so Anthony would brake up with her. That was great!

The boys heard the rumour that Terrence Grandchester was on vacation in Scotland. Anthony was ghastly.

- You think he lives near the summer school? He asked Stear

- I don't know Anthony, he could be anywhere

- I thought you trusted Candy said Archie

- I don't trust him said Anthony, he's going to try to seduce her…

- But do you trust her or not? Asked Archie

- Yes…

- So all his schemes to seduce him, if there are any, will be null and void…

- I don't know guy, I have a bad feeling…if we could convince Great Aunt to let us to Scotland with the school…

- But Candy's presence is not going to please her at all said Stear

Neil Reagan also heard that Terrence Grandchester was in Scotland near the summer school. He was not happy at all, that the girl he loved was so near that damn Grandchester! He wanted to go to Scotland too. But how do they convince the Great Aunt? He decided to write to his parents and tell them he was bored in London and he wanted to go to Scotland at the summer school.

In Scotland, the girls were totally having a great time. They went to see Terry at his villa one day and they decided to play hide and go seek. Annie started to count and the others went to hide. Candy was looking for somewhere to hide when she saw a door and thought it was a broom closet and she got in, the room was dark. She tried to open the door but she couldn't. She heard someone open the door; it was Terry.

- Terry she whispered, don't close the d…

But Terry already closed the door.

- Super! You locked us up! Said Candy

- What?

- The door doesn't open from the inside, the handle must be broken…

- So, we're in a fine mess! Said Terry, where are you?

- I don't know, where are you? Asked Candy

- Wait, continue talking, I'm going to follow the sound of your voice

- It's so dark in here, for once I regret that your not smoking anymore, you would've had some matches in your pockets

In the mean time, Terry was following the sound of her voice; he was looking for her with his hands in all directions. He finally felt Candy's body, he touched her to make sure it was her, only his hand landed on Candy's breast and he caressed it without wanting to. Candy had a silent moan of pleasure.

- Oh, I'm sorry said Terry

- That's ok, said Candy whose face was bright red, she was glad there were in the dark.

- Did you like it?

- What?

- You know what…

- I don't know what you're talking about…. We're going to stay here for long?

- Your friend will end up opening the door to find us

- Annie? If it were up to her, we would stay here all night…

- Really? I like your friend then…

- What's in this room?

- Old stuff, armours, most of all

- Armours?

- Yes, they say that the spirit of ancient warriors haunts those armours…

- Haunted, it moves by itself?

- Yes…

Candy was going backward and at that moment, she felt something touch her and she was surprised with Terry's stories in her head, she started to scream. She was moving touching a lot of stuff she couldn't see and screamed some more. She ended up in Terry's arms who was trying to calm her.

- Candy, calm down! Calm down! Said Terry, it was a joke!

- A joke? You scared me, you idiot!

Annie was on the other side and had heard them. She decided to leave them alone for a while. Patty arrived and Annie explained to her what was happening.

- You locked them up?

- No, it's like they always find a way to be alone together. All I have to do is to sit down and watch

- You're going to leave them for a long time?

- Oh, the time to visit the villa, we'll come and open the door later…

She went for a walk in the villa, did the landlord tour, without the landlord…

In the darkness of the box room, Candy pulled away from Terry's arms.

- Don't tell me it was to get me to run in your arms, that you scared me… said Candy

- It worked, didn't it?

- Terry, she said softly, you don't need any tricks to get me in your arms, have you ever tried to ask?

- You're not going to laugh at me?

- Why? Because you find me irresistible? I think it's kind of flattering…

- Candy, joke aside, don't mock me, please

- Ask Terry, ask….

- Candy, can I hold you in my arms? He said with an uncertain voice

She reached out with her hands in the dark, and found Terry. He hugged her for a long time. They sat on the floor to wait for Annie.

- You see how simple it is? Said Candy

- It's simple, because we're alone in the dark…

- No Terry… well maybe . But sometimes, simple things have better results. You think that Annie is going to leave us her all night?

- I hope so…

- That's not funny! There are mice here, you think?

- Maybe, after all it's a box room for old stuff

She held him tighter hoping no mice will pass on her.

- It's not a trick anymore, I hope…

- I don't need a trick, you said it yourself

- Annie, I will never forgive you for this!

But she started asking herself if Annie was right. It was like the fate was always putting her on Terry's path. This time they found themselves locked up by chance. All Annie did was leave them there. Was the universe was trying to tell her something? Why did she found herself on vacation in Scotland with Terry instead of being in London, with Anthony and the others? Why was she feeling so good with Terry? Why didn't she feel guilty? She was confused. The sensations she felt with Terry were so delicious, so intense that it would be almost a crime not to take advantage of them. Why was life so complicated? She was taking things slowly with Anthony for a while. Was Annie right? Should she explore her feelings for Terry so they will stop? What if they become stronger instead of going away? There was only one way to find out…

She was locked in a box room with Terry. He was holding her in his arms, she felt secured. She curl up more against him caressing his chest…

- Freckles said Terry softly, do you know what you're doing?

- All this tension is driving me crazy, Terry, all th…

She didn't finish her phrase, Terry took possession of her lips and she answered with passion. It was simpler not to resist. They heard the door open…

- Candy, are you there? Said Annie

They stood up at once and got out of the box room, closing their eyes at first, which were hurting with the daylight, after all that time in the dark.

- Finally Annie! You don't know how to play hide and seek or what? You were suppose to look for the ones that are hiding to win…

- But I looked for you everywhere said Annie innocently

- Yeah right! Said Candy, come on we have to go, the nun are going to look for us

In their bedroom, Candy was silent. She was barely talking and answering with one-syllable words when she was asked a question.

- Candy I'm sorry said Annie, I promise you I won't do anything else to put you together

- Cross my heart, hope to die… said Candy

- Stick a needle in my eye said Annie, but you don't need my help, you seem to make it on your own…

- Come on, let's talk about something else said Patty, there's some mail from the boys…

They started to read the letters from Anthony, Stear an Archibald

- Archie is asking me if Terry is near here…

- So is Stear said Patty

- And Anthony… they must've learn that Terry is here in Scotland

- I bet you anything that they will find a way to come on vacation here said Annie

- It's not that I don't want to see them, but I can do without Neil and Eliza's presence said Candy

- But you want to see the others, don't you? Anthony, Stear, Archie said Annie

- Of course, I miss them a lot said Candy

- Well I'm going to start hanging out with other boys, so if Archie comes, he won't find me alone said Annie

- My God Annie, said Candy, who are you and what have you done to my best friend?

They started laughing and spend the rest of the evening talking.

Two weeks later, in London, the Great Aunt had do leave England for America. Her nephews and her niece had to go to Scotland at summer school, because they didn't want to go to America and come back to Europe again. The boys were glad, the girl was sulking. In Scotland, Candy was there and Anthony won't look at her anymore once he's in Candy's presence.

- I hope we're not too late said Anthony

- Stop thinking like that said Stear

- You're becoming paranoid…said Archie

- I have a bad feeling said Anthony

- That's because Eliza filled your head with suspicions said Archie

- Well I hope you're right

The girls didn't know that the boys were coming; they expected it, without really believing in it. The day was like all the other days. They spend the day near the lake. Annie wasn't joking; she started hanging out with boys. She was flirting with them without doing anything wrong. Terry was part of their day. Since the box room incident, Annie stopped playing matchmakers and let fate take its course. Candy and Terry spent time together when they could. If Terry didn't come by the lake, Candy will go and look for him at the villa. She liked his company so much, that when he wasn't there, she missed him a lot. That day, Terry climbed up a tree and Candy was following him.

- Hurry up, Miss Tarzan! He said

- I'm coming, Terry, I'm coming

She arrived where he was. The wind was blowing and lifted her dress. She sat down quickly, blushing violently.

- Oh my gosh, Freckles… well I guess even Tomboy Candy is a girl after all! He said smiling

- What?

- You're ashamed because the wind lifted your dress, that's cute… Come over here…

She climbed to be next to Terry on the top of the tree.

- Why did you want to climb so high?

- Look at the view from here he said, everything seem so small to our reach

- But it's an illusion, it's practically inaccessible

- It's inaccessible if you say it's inaccessible, everything is possible, Candy even what seems impossible, all you need is the courage and the strength

- That's how I feel when I'm on my Pony hill, I have the feeling I can do everything, that I can do whatever I want, looking from the top of my hill, the world could me mine, if I want it to…

- I would like to see your Pony hill

- I would like to show it to you one day…

A pair of binnacles was looking the two friends on the tree with a murky smile.

- Anthony said Eliza, look at what's on that tree over there…

- What? He said a little irritated

- Look she insisted

Anthony took the binnacles a looked at the tree. His face became livid.

- What is it? Asked Archie taking the binnacles

It was his turn to become livid.

"How could she do this?" he thought

Neil snatched the binnacles from his hands and look too. He felt a twinge in his heart.

" I'm going to kill that Grandchester!" he thought.

Mean while Candy and Terry came down the tree. Terry jumped first and Candy followed him. She almost fell and he caught her at the last minute.

- Wooa, easy Freckles, I know you want me to hug you but…

Candy pulled away and hit him softly.

- Stop saying nonsense she said smiling

- Nonsense? You mean you don't want me?

- I never wanted you, Terrence Grandchester she said running

He ran after her and they played like that, laughing and screaming. The boys were looking at them from a far, he wanted to go get Candy, but…

Annie and Patty were happy to see the boys.

- Where's Candy? Asked Anthony

- She must be talking a walk by the river or in the school yard… said Annie

- Alone? Asked Archie

- I don't know, she could've met other students

She knew there was a big chance that Candy was Terry. She didn't want to alert the boys.

- So, what are you doing here? Asked Patty to change the subject

- Yes we thought that you'd spend all your vacations in London said Annie

- The Great aunt had to go back in America for an emergency said Archie

- So we're going to finish our vacations here said Stear

- Super! Said Patty

- Yes, super said Annie with no big enthusiasm

- Really Annie, don't throw us a party or anything said Archie ironically

- I'm sorry, I'm happy to see you all. I'm going to go get Candy

- Wait, I'm coming with you said Anthony

- But…

- Don't argue, Annie

- Ok, let's go she said, praying inside that they find Candy in a decent position

Candy and Terry were by the lake reading "Romeo and Juliet". They each had a copy of the book and were reading, well Candy was reading, Terry knew the role by heart. He put his book on the grass and continued reciting without looking.

- What if we do the balcony scene with me up the tree? Said Candy

- Great idea, Freckles!

- I'm going to climb on that tree there she said running to the tree

A few moments later she was on the tree and they were reciting Romeo and Juliet Act 2 scene 2:

**Juliet** **Ay, me!** **Romeo** **She speaks** **O speak again bright angel! For thou art** **As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,** **As is a winged messenger of heaven** **Unto the upturn'd wondering eyes** **Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him,** **When he bestrides the lazy pacing clouds** **And sails upon the bosom of the air.** **Juliet** **O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?** **Deny thy father and refuse thy name;** **Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,** **And I'll no longer be a Capulet.** **Romeo(aside)** **Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?**

That was the scene Anthony and Annie found. Annie almost had a sigh of relief. Anthony was of course a little irritated. Candy was with that damn Grandchester! But he didn't want to make a scene the first day, after all, all she was doing is reading Juliet's role. But it was the balcony scene, one of the most romantic scenes of the play. No panic.

- Candy? Called Annie

- Annie! Said Candy stopping her reading, ANTHONY! She cried when she saw him

She came down the tree and ran to hug him. Annie was looking at Terry's reaction, he had a indifferent expression, but Annie knew he was hurt. He left in silence; he didn't want to disturb the lovers. But it took him all the strength of the world to leave the girl he loved in her boyfriend's arms. He didn't want to cause any problem between her and Anthony.

- I've missed you so much said Anthony

- I've missed you too said Candy with a big smile

- Really? Said Anthony, after what I just saw, you didn't seem to be too bored

- Anthony, don't spoil our reunion, please

- Ok, let's go, the others are dying to see you too

- Not Neil and Eliza!

- Eliza, maybe not, but Neil… ever since he invited you to dance, he seems to have a thing for you

- What? You think? God help me!

They started to laugh and went to see the others. Stear and Archie were happy to see Candy, they hugged her.

- So said Candy, the good life in London, bored you?

- It wasn't the same without you said Stear

- Without me? Said Candy, without Patty you mean!

- Euh, yes said Stear blushing

- You made him blushed said Archie

They all started laughing. It was good to be altogether again. They went for a walk by the lake and they had a boat ride. Each couple had their own boat. Eliza wanted to be Anthony but he refused and went with Candy, which forced Eliza to go with a boy named Marshall Harris. Archie was happy to be with Annie. This last one was glad that Archie was after her, but she continued playing the indifferent. Anthony was happy not to see Terry around. He couldn't stand him, because Candy always seemed to be amused by his presence. So he was doing everything to occupy Candy's day so she won't the time to go see Terry. He knew he couldn't forbid her to see him; it would only increase her need to see him. And the last thing he wanted was to throw her in Grandchester's arms!

Terry didn't come near the lake ever since the others have arrived. Candy wanted to see him; she missed him, a lot in fact. She decided she'd go see him after the others were asleep.

Terrence Grandchester was at his father's villa reading. But he couldn't concentrate. He had gotten used to see Candy everyday and they spent a lot of good time together. But as soon as her boyfriend arrived, she ran into his arms, totally forgetting his presence. That had hurt him, it hurt him a lot. After all that they had shared, they had become close. But she belonged to another one… the boyfriend's arrival had brought him back to reality.

In the evening when everybody was asleep, well at least in their rooms, Candy was talking to Annie. Patty was asleep.

- I'm going to see Terry…

- You miss him, don't you? But the doors are closed

- Not the windows, I'm going through there

- Ok, be careful and good luck

- Thanks. See you later!

Candy went out the window and walked to the Grandchester's villa. She knocked at the door. No answer. She opened the door, which was unlocked. She got in and went to the living room. She got in and saw Terry sitting in front of the chimney. She remembered the day they took the rest of the world and "pinned it on the wall with a nail". She felt so good with him.

- Good evening she said

Terry was startled and he turned around.

- Candy! He said surprised

- How are you?

- Do you care?

- Terry

- Your boyfriend is occupying all your time…

- Why don't you come near the lake anymore?

- I have stuff to do! He said with anger

Truth be told, to see Candy and Anthony together made him suffer, so he'd rather not be there.

- But I wanted to continue the rehearsals for Romeo and…

- I'll manage myself; I don't need your help! He interrupted

She knew he was mad because of Anthony's arrival, so she didn't let his anger win her over.

- You rather stay here alone moping? Ok. I'm sorry I just wanted you to join us, that's all. I sorry if I disturbed you.

She turned around to leave, sad about the cold welcome she got.

Terry didn't even turned around to see her go. He was happy to see her, but he didn't want to show it. She was with another one all day, she wasn't taking care of him anymore. But you had to admit that it was hard for her to take care of him, if she didn't see him near the lake. What was he doing? She came to see him, which means she missed him…

- Candy, wait! He said running after her

He caught up with her at the villa's entrance.

- I'm sorry he said, I don't know what came over me…

- The green monster of jealousy? She said smiling

- Me? Jealous? Never! He joked

- Don't say never… So I'll see you tomorrow by the lake, Romeo?

- Ok, Juliet. But don't expect me to become friends with your boyfriends and his cousins

- Don't worry there's no danger on their part either. See you tomorrow. Good night.

- Good night Freckles.


	7. Chapter 7

**_HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE _**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_"So desirable…"_**

The next day while Candy and her friends were playing dodge ball, she saw Terry coming from a far and she decide to get herself eliminated to go sit with him. She went to sit near the water next to Terry.

- How are you Romeo?

- Fine Juliet, and you?

- A little tired for running. I'm having a break.

- You won't get into trouble?

- Because I'm having a break?

- You know what I mean; Scotland might not be big enough…

- Well it will have to be, big enough…

Annie was looking at Candy and she smiled inside. She knew Candy couldn't stay away from Terry for long. Anthony, Stear and Archie saw them, but they didn't say anything. They were on vacation and they didn't want to get punished because of another fight. Eliza had a triumphant smile.

- Anthony, where's Candy? Oh…she's with Terrence. She doesn't even hide! They look fine together. They must've had fun when we weren't here…

- Eliza… said Anthony

- What? Our arrival must've ruined their vacations

- Eliza, enough! Cried Anthony

- Ok, but it's not my words that are making you angry, it's to see them together… alright, I'll stop she said seeing Anthony's angry face

Anthony was looking at the girl he loved talking to another guy and he had a bad feeling. You could see the chemistry they had together. When the dodge ball game was over, they wanted to play prisoner dodge ball. Archie decided to go get Candy who was still with Terry.

- Candy, you're coming? We are starting a game of prisoner dodge ball said Archie ignoring totally Terry

- No, I'm resting. I'll come for the next game

- But Anthony wants you in his team

- He'll have me for the next game

- Candy… he started but he stopped

To be blown off in front of Terrence Grandchester was not a party of pleasure. He cursed the young Englishman inside.

- Ok, See you later?

- See you later said Candy

He went back to the others running.

- So? Asked Anthony

- She'll come to the next game…

- She'd rather stay with him?

- No, she's tired, that's all

- Hum hum said a sceptical Anthony

Anthony wanted to go get Candy but he didn't want to lose it in front of Terry.

Meanwhile, Candy continued talking to Terry

- Was that the cousin of the boyfriend? Asked Terry

- Why are you asking that? You know it's the cousin

- According to his attitude and the look he gave me, I would have thought he was the boyfriend

- What do you mean?

- That the dandy is in love with you…

- That ridiculous! He's in love with Annie

- Really? Freckles, you never asked yourself why, the day of the fight they helped their cousin instead of calming him?

- Yes, but…

Candy started thinking. Terry was right and he's very shrewd

- Can we talk about something else; this subject is making me uncomfortable…

Terry started laughing. Candy had blushed and didn't know what to say. He thought she was so beautiful.

Anthony was watching him laugh from afar and felt like strangling him. Eliza was very very happy, and her brother was jealous but couldn't say anything.

Candy continued helping Terry learning the role of Romeo. After reading so much with him, she started to know the role of Juliet by heart.

- Candy, it's diner time said Patty who had just arrived

- Ok, Patty. I'm right behind you. Terry, I very happy you came… bye

- Bye Freckles

Annie was waiting for her a little ahead.

- Candy, do you realise the tension you're creating by being with Terry in front of Anthony?

- Annie, you talk like I'm doing something wrong. I wanted to talk to Terry, it had been so long…

- So long? It had been two days! Listen there's no bigger fan of your "friendship" than me…. But be careful, that's all. All this tension could end up exploding.

- Hi Candy, said Neil giving her a bouquet of wild flowers, this is for you

Candy and Annie were so surprised that they didn't say a word. Candy took the bouquet.

- Euh… thanks Neil, that's nice of you

- You're very welcome

And he disappeared as fast as he appeared.

- What was that? Asked Candy, first he invites me to dance and now…

- Oh Candy, you have another one under your charm…

- No… That's not possible! Not him! Not Neil Reagan! I'm the orphan, the stable girl…

- And a very beautiful young girl with green eyes…

- I don't want to think about what he's going to do to get me. Oh Annie…

- Don't worry. He's too coward to do anything

- But if he's in love with me, like you said…

- Let's go eat; we'll worry about him later…

The rest of the vacation happened with no big incident. The tension was there, the two parties concerned were avoiding themselves like they had rabies. It was like they were competing for Candy unconsciously; they all tried to show themselves on a good day.

Eliza got tired of pining over Anthony who didn't even look at her, and started to hang out with other boys. She was often with Marshall Harris. She hoped Anthony would be jealous, but on the contrary, he was happy to have her off his back!

Candy went to the Grandchester villa on afternoon, to go see Terry. She met him at the gate.

- Freckles, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?

- Hi. I didn't see you today

- So you came to look for me he said with a mocking smile

- I wanted to see that you were all right, you could've been sick…

- As you can see, I'm fine. Thanks. I'm going to the stables to ride, you want to come?

- I can come and see the horses. You have a lot of them?

- You like horses?

- I was a stable girl…

- That's not just Eliza being mean?

- No. I was hired at the orphanage to be her lady companion. But since her likeable attitude and mine clashed so well, she said ironically, her mother had rather put me in the stable so I can take care of the horses. I even slept there…

- Oh my God! That Eliza is becoming more delicious by the minute… I'm sorry.

- Thanks, that's nice.

Candy smiled; Terry was compassionate when he wanted. They went to the stables, which were very big. There were a lot of horses. Terry walked to a nice black horse.

- This one is my favourite he said, he's name is Napoleon

- Napoleon? He's got a Josephine?

- Yes, he said smiling, she's over there, you know how to ride?

- I'm an ex-stable girl…

- Ok, you take Josephine and I'll take Napoleon. I'm going to prepare them

- Let me help you…

- You know… oh yeah, you're an ex-stable girl!

They got the horses ready. Candy realised that she forgot her handkerchief inside. She heard a weird noise and she walked towards the noise. Terry saw her and she followed her quietly.

- Where are you going? He asked whispering

- I heard a noise she answered whispering, it came from over there

They walked to where the noise was coming from, very quietly. They finally arrived at the place where the noise was coming from and they couldn't believe their eyes! Lying on the hay making love, was Eliza and Marshall! They were so caught up in their action, that they didn't even realised that they had an audience! We could see Marshall's naked body going through Eliza's naked body, she had her eyes closed and was moaning of pleasure. Candy was so stunned, that she couldn't move. Terry took her and walked her outside.

- Candy, are you ok?

She didn't answer, still stunned by what she just saw.

- Let's go for our ride she said still shocked

- Ok, but you don't want to put it off for another day?

- No, let's go

They rode for half an hour. Candy couldn't take the image off her mind, Eliza and Marshall in their sexual embrace. The image had shocked her more than she wanted to admit. Not because of Eliza, but to see her making…. Had exited her! And the ride on the horse just made it worse. The movement of the galloping horse… when they stopped at a cave, Candy got off the stretch her legs. Terry also got off and tied the horses to a tree.

- Look Terry, there's a cave here

- We can go see what's inside…

They entered the cave that had a big opening to let the sun come in. There was nothing special in the cave beside a big rock. There was hay on a corner

- It looks like a secret lover's nest…

- Maybe we should show this to Eliza and Marshall said Candy

- Here we go! Are you ok with what you've seen?

Candy didn't know how to answer. How can she tell him that what she saw excited her?

- I'm a little shocked…

- Shocked? But Eliza hates you and Marshall, you barely know him…

- Well it's the first time I see the act of…

- Making love? I don't doubt it

- It's weird, it was…

- Exciting? He said whispering in her ear standing behind her

- Yes, she said whispering and closing her eyes

- It got me excited too; if you don't count the fact that they turned my stables into their personnel bed… That's why I wanted to postpone the ride. The galloping of the horse didn't soften the matter, I bet.

- Not at all…

- I can take you back now…

- Or you can stay here until I calm down…

- Candy, you're going to drive me crazy! He said getting away from her suddenly

She looked at him surprised, they were so close a second ago. He looked angry with her.

- Terry? But, what's wrong?

- You can't continue to do this to me!

- Do what? You don't like to be with me?

- Candy…. Yes and no

- I don't understand…

- Of course you don't understand! He said getting out of the cave and walking toward the horses.

Candy stayed in the cave, confused. Seeing Eliza fornicating, the effect it had on her, and now Terry's reaction. She sat on a big flat rock and tried to calm herself but the image kept coming back into her head.

Terry was near the horses. He had to stay away from her; otherwise he would've done the unforgivable. To see that stupid Eliza doing what he always dreamed of doing with Candy… he had to calm down, she had a boyfriend; but they always seemed to find themselves together in the weird circumstances, sometimes. The role of the in the play, the fall in the lake, the hiding place in the box room and now…another voice told him he was crazy to let a chance like that slip away… He had the girl of his dreams, excited, why not take advantage? But Candy will never forgive him and that he couldn't stand.

Candy stayed in the cave and didn't dare to go next to Terry; afraid she was going to do something she'd regret. Of course, the universe had decided differently. The wind started to blow outside and the sky became suddenly dark and the thunder was heard loud, the rain started to fall very hard. The lightings and the thunder tear up the sky. Terry untied the horses and took them inside the cave. Candy came out to help him. She took Josephine and took her to the cave and Terry took Napoleon. The rain was so strong that after only a few seconds she spent outside, she was totally soaked. She was shivering. She was cold and Terry too.

- You're cold? I unfortunately don't have any blanket to give you

- I'll be fine, thanks, Terry.

But they continued shivering from the cold.

- There's a way to be warm, but I don't know if you'll agree

- Which one?

- Well, two living bodies rubbed together make heat…

- I see, I'll rub on Josephine and you on Napoleon she said smiling

- You have the sense of humour when you want to, he smiled. No, I was talking about you and me, unless you really prefer the horses and their nice odour to my cologne…

Candy sneezed, a sign that she was cold. After all, Terry's body heat was better than shivering with cold.

- Freckles, can I hold you in my arms? So we can get each other warm?

She looked at him surprised.

- You said that all I had to do to get you in my arms was to ask… I'm just following your words…

Candy smiled and walked to him. He opened his arms to greet her. They stayed like that holding each other for a while. The rain had made them cold, but now their almost forced proximity they were sharing enflamed the fire that the rain had turned off. They sat on the hay that looked like a little bed. Their mutual body heat was keeping them warm already…

- I can't believe it, said Candy

- What?

- Annie was right, she doesn't need to help us, we always seem to find ourselves alone and together

- I tried to avoid you today…he said

- But I came to see you, and we saw Eliza making…

- I tried to cancel the ride…

- And I insisted to do it…

- I went outside to get away from you…

- And Mother Nature had decided differently…

- I think Annie was right, I was thinking the same thing when I was outside, said Terry

- So, you think we should avoid each other? That's the solution?

- The solution would be that you dump your boyfriend and be with me…

- That's not funny!

- Who said I want to be funny?

- That's not an option, I'm sorry, said Candy

- Why are you sorry? He said suddenly letting go of her, you've made your choice!

Candy was cold suddenly without Terry's body heat.

- The rain had stop, we can go back she said taking Josephine outside.

He didn't answer and took Napoleon and took him outside. They didn't say a word during the all way back. When they arrived at the stables, she took Josephine inside. After arranging her, she was getting ready to leave.

- Bye Terry, and thanks for everything.

He was still silent. She wanted to stay with him, and kiss him but, she didn't want to give him false hope. Annie was telling her not to resist, but…she resisted until now, the excitement provoked by Eliza, the proximity in the cave… She had to avoid Terry in the future. It was a goodbye.

- It's for good, isn't it? He asked

- We can't continue like this. I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore… I don't want to hurt you…

- It's already done…

- I'm sorry… that wasn't my intention she said running out of there

When she arrived at the dorm, she found Patty alone, Annie was in the bathroom. Candy took her clothes off and put on the robe Terry's mother had give to her. Annie came out of the bathroom.

- Oh Candy, you're there. What's wrong? She Asked seeing Candy's funereal expression

- I decided not to see Terry anymore… she said with tears in her voice

- Oh, Candy! Said Annie taking her in her arms, come here, sweetie, it's going to be all right. What happened?

- You have to promise not to tell the boys…

- Candy, come on. You know us better than that said Annie

- No, not about Terry, but about Eliza…

- Eliza? Repeated Annie and Patty at the same time

- Yes

- Ok, we promise, cross my heart hope to die…said Annie

Candy told them what had happened and discovering Eliza and Marshall doing the deed. Annie and Patty couldn't believe their ears.

- She did it with Marshall? Asked Patty

- Oh, my God said Annie, and all that love for Anthony?

- Eliza and love in the same phrase? You kidding right? Said Candy

- She probably got tired of Anthony's indifference… said Patty

- And how did that provoke the break up between you and Terry? Asked Annie

Candy told them what had happened with Terry.

- I understood I couldn't continued like that, so I decided I was not going to see him anymore

- And how do you feel? Asked Patty

- Like I've lost a part of myself. I miss him so much already!

- Candy are you sure of what you're doing? You love Terry and you're giving him up for Anthony? Asked Annie

- I love Anthony!

- I don't disagree with you, but you also love Terry… it's not fair for you and your heart…said Annie

- But I don't want to be disloyal to Anthony

- But Candy, you are without wanting it by being in love with Terry… said Annie

- Maybe, but my decision is made. I don't want to risk doing like Eliza…

- You could've, you and Terry, but you restrained yourselves…

- Exactly, the next time who know if we could resist…

- The vacations are almost over, anyway. There's only the fair before back to school and then, it's back to St. Paul, said Patty

- In three days said Annie and we are back to St. Paul!

Candy spent the majority of the night crying over Terry. She didn't understand why she didn't want to tell him she loved him and she wanted to be with him. She didn't want to hurt Anthony, but was that worth the pain and suffering she had in her heart? Her heart was bleeding; it was bleeding because of Terry.


	8. Chapter 8

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE **

**Chapter 8**

"**Somewhere, over the rainbow…"**

The following days, Terry was invisible. Candy was hurt, but she said it was better that way. The fair time arrived. There were games; contests, food, candies and the town people were there too. Candy was with her group of friends. Annie was with Archie; she finally decided to give him a chance, when she saw how much Candy was suffering from her separation with Terry. Candy, Annie and Patty went to buy sweets, while the boys were in line for games

Eliza was with her group of friends as usual.

- Look the stable girl and her faithful friends said Eliza

- Stable? Said Annie, Candy does that remind you of something, the day of the storm…?

- I'm not sure said Candy

- Yes, insisted Patty, the stables, the storm, the girl, the boy…

Eliza became pale all of a sudden. They knew her secret; that she was with Marshall.

- Come on girls said Eliza, we have other things to do….

She left with her friends without another word. Candy and her friends joined the boys.

- Candy said Neil, I won this for you…

He gave her a big pink stuffed Rabbit. Candy didn't really know what to do. She took the Rabbit.

- Neil, why are you so nice with me all of a sudden?

- I just want to make you happy…

- Leave her alone Neil, you hear me? Said Anthony

- Yes, said Archie you must've fallen on your head

- You should've been nice to her from the beginning, after all, you saw her first… now it's too late, she's with Anthony said Stear

Neil didn't say anything and left. He'll get his revenge!

- I can't believe it; he fell in love with Candy! Said Archie

- Too bad for him, Candy is with me said Anthony taking her by the shoulders

Terry was near them and had heard Anthony's declaration. He was with a girl. The girl also heard the boys talking and turned around.

- Archibald, Alistair and Anthony! Hi! She said happily

- Bianca said Archibald, visibly happy to see her with Terry, what are you doing here?

- My father is on a business trip so I took advantage of the time to come and see Terrence before we go back to school…

Candy and Terry were seeing each other for the fist time since their separation. Candy felt a twinge in her heart to see Terry with another girl. He too was suffering seeing her with Anthony. But none of them were showing it. Annie looked at them. Why was Candy torturing herself like that? She asked herself for the thousandth time. Bianca talked with the boys for a while. Candy and Terry continued looking at each other. Anthony saw their looks and decided to cut the conversation short.

- Candy let's go, I want to win you a bigger stuffed Rabbit than Neil's. Excuse us Bianca

They walked away and went to play different games. Candy's heart was racing ever since she'd seen Terry with another girl…

Eliza didn't bother Candy anymore for the rest of the day; every time they saw each other, she avoided her like the plague. But that didn't stop her from disappearing with Marshall again for most of the day. The pleasure was too big and too good for her to stop. She decided to try with others, just to see if it was as good every time. When she gets back to St. Paul, she'll seduce other boys…

Everybody had a good time at the fair. Anthony won a stuffed bear for Candy. Stear and Patty won a big rabbit and Archie won a stuff bear for Annie. The vacations were finishing well. Eliza didn't reappear for the rest of the day. Neil didn't show himself anymore, either. He was looking for a way to break up Candy and Anthony. Anthony had to be expelled from college. He was going to make sure that it happens. He started to think about his diabolical plan…

Terry spent the day with Bianca. He crossed Candy and Anthony sometimes. His heart was hurting every time he saw them together. He knew Candy loved him, but why was she with Anthony instead of him? Was it a family obligation to the ones that had adopted her? Or did she really love Anthony? But she loved him too, he was sure of it.

Candy's heart was bleeding every time she saw Terry with Bianca. She was jealous and she wasn't proud of herself. She had decided not to see Terry anymore, and to stay with Anthony. Did she make the right decision? Why was she feeling so bad seeing Terry with Bianca?

In the their room the girls were talking of the day.

- Did you see Eliza after our meeting? Asked Patty

- No, said Candy, I saw her from a far; it was like she was avoiding us. Maybe she was afraid we'll reveal her secret

- Yes, but not enough to avoid Marshall, I saw them together before they disappeared. She certainly wanted to do it again… said Annie

- This girl isn't afraid of anything! She could get pregnant! Said Candy

- Well that would be her problem! Said Patty

- Candy, how was it to see Terry with another girl?

- Like they were sticking a knife in my heart… I made a decision; I'm going to talk to Anthony once we're back to St. Paul. I want to be with Terry.

- Alleluia! Said Annie, Finally!

- I don't know how he's going to take the news; maybe hw won't want me anymore…

- Well, go see him, so you'll know said Annie

- What? Now?

- Why not? You finished packing, and you want to sleep well tonight, don't you?

- Go, said Patty, you want to….

Candy smiled and went out the window. She went to the Grandchester's villa, not knowing what she was going to find. The door was unlocked as usual. She got in, but nobody was in the leaving room. She climbed the stairs that led to the bedrooms. She arrived in front of Terry's bedroom and she knocked.

Terry knew he was alone and asked himself who could be knocking at his door. He was shirtless and stood up to open the door hoping it was just the figment of his imagination. He opened the door and was very surprised to his Freckles in front of him.

- Candy!

- Can I come in?

- Yes of course he said, letting her in

- Thanks.

She entered the bedroom and sat on the bed. He looked at her without understanding … why was she in his bedroom?

- You must be asking yourself what I'm doing in your bedroom?

- You took the words right out of my mouth…

- Here goes nothing…These last couple of days were hell for me… I couldn't get you out of my head and the idea of not seeing you anymore or talk to you seemed unbearable to me. To see you today with that girl…

- Bianca

- I remembered, thanks, she said dryly

- You're jealous!

Candy looked down and blushed.

- You want to know why I'm here or not?

- I'm sorry, go ahead, Freckles

- So, I was saying, to see you again today made me realise how much I missed you and how much I want to be with you… so if you still want me, I want to be with you…

Terry couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Candy was his room and she wanted to be with him.

- What about your boyfriend?

- I'll talk to him once we're back at St. Paul…

He didn't answer. He walked toward her, took her in his arms put his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Candy tied her arms around Terry's neck and responded to the kiss with passion. They found themselves savouring the mutual pleasure tasting fruit. They were trying to make up for lost time, the abstinence, all those craving refrained and not satisfied… they started to caress each other…But they stopped, so they won't go too far.

- I wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you said Terry

- And you did! She said laughing and I wanted to kiss you ever since you kissed me…

They kissed again for a while. They were lying on the bed. Candy had her head on Terry's chest.

- I want to stay like this forever said Candy I feel so good with you, Terry

- Can you stray all night?

- I have to go back to the dorm. When are you coming to college?

- In two days

- We're leaving tomorrow. I going to miss you…

- You too…

He kissed her again passionately for a long while. It's like their lips didn't want to separate. When their lips separated, they were breathless.

- Terry I have to go. I'll see you in two days at St. Paul

She kissed him on the lips and he took her on the bed again without letting go of her…. She went back to the dorm at dawn. She had spent the whole night in Terry's room kissing and sleeping in his arms.

In the morning, Candy woke up last. Her friends were looking at her smiling, Candy had finally followed her heart. She had come back very late; she succeeded in talking to Terry and convincing him.

- Candy said Patty, we have a train to catch, go get ready said Patty

Candy opened her eyes with difficulty. She saw her friends and she smiled.

- Hi, she said

- Wooa! You look happy! Said Annie

- That's because I am….

- You saw Terry last night? Said Patty

- And he still wants you… said Annie

Candy nodded smiling. She was glowing of happiness. She got up took a shower and got ready. Her heart was light. She will talk to Anthony as soon as the go back to college. She didn't want to break his heart but being with him and thinking about someone would be worse. She loved Terry and as soon a he talks to Anthony, she'll tell him. She was afraid of pronouncing those three words because they were very important. She will pronounce those three words so important when everything will be clear for their love. Stear and Archie are going to be mad at her. But it was not important. She wanted Terry and she'll have Terry. But she didn't know that Neil Reagan had other plans in mind…

The trip back was fine for Candy; at least her friends had seen a total change in her. She was glowing with joy. Even Eliza's insulting remarks seemed meaningless to her. With Anthony free, she will try to have him. But she had already given herself to another and Anthony deserved better than Eliza who was his cousin anyway, and who was making herself a reputation of an easy girl.

The return to St. Paul was pretty formal. The young people went back to their room and arranged their personal effects. Candy was waiting for Terry's return with impatience, she missed him so much.

Neil went to see his sister to ask for advice.

- Eliza, what's that I'm hearing? You and Marshall Harris?

- It's so good; I can't get enough of it…

- What? You did it? The rumours are true? You're not afraid of anything! What about Anthony in all that? I thought you loved him…

- He doesn't even look at me. I didn't want to spend my whole life waiting for him. No, you have to live your life…

- Whatever! I hope you know what you're doing… I need your help…

- I'm at your service, Bro!

- I have to separate, Anthony and Candy…

- Anthony and Candy? Why? You're not interested in Anthony… oh my God it's Candy! You want Candy?

- She's very beautiful; have you ever look at her? He said with a dreamy look

- No, not you too! What do you all find in that bleached blond!

- Eliza, I beg you to restrain your insults for the girl I love…

- The girl you… do you hear yourself when you talk? It's Candy, the orphan who beat you up, the stable girl…

- Apparently you stole her that last title…

- Neil, do you want my help or not?

- I'm sorry… the rumours are going by… in a stable, Eliza? After calling Candy like that for all those years, you go and do it in a stable? Not very smart, not very smart to spread your legs…

- Neil, shut up!

- Ok, sis. This time I'm stopping. Let get back to business… Candy and Anthony have to separate

- You'll need Terrence Grandchester… that little idiot has a thing for him. She probably already spread her legs for him…

- Don't generalize your case Eliza… Yes, Grandchester is also in love with her. That's perfect, Then what?

- You send a note to Candy, Terrence and Anthony, asking them to come to the barn… but make sure Anthony arrived after to find Candy and Terrence together

- Mmm mm, Continue

- You wait a few minutes for thing to explode. If Anthony finds Candy alone with Terrence in the barn in middle of the night, he's going to break up with her, just for the humiliation…

Neil remained silent. He didn't tell his sister that he not only wanted to separate them, but get Anthony and Terry expelled. He's going to add his own diabolical ideas.

- Thanks sis. And try to keep your legs closed…

- Neil!

- You're ruining your reputation… I'm your brother and a boy, I know what I'm talking about

- Ok, but it's so good…

- Eliza! Spare me the details! That's disgusting! You're my sister! Stop! You could get pregnant…

- No, I manage to…

- Enough! Stop!

He left her there fuming. Who did he think he was? Asking her to give up something so good?

"I love you a lot bro, but you're crazy if you think I'm going to stop that, she thought"

She continue her sexual frenzy without listening to her brother; she had a different boy every night…

Candy didn't get the occasion to talk to Anthony the next day. The Great Aunt Elroy came to see her nephews and her niece, totally ignoring Candy, of course. Mr. And Mrs Regan also came. They took the kids and they were all out for the day. Annie and Patty also left with their parents. Candy was alone in her bedroom, reading.

- Hello Juliet! Said Terry's voice

She turned around and a smile illuminated her face.

- Terry!

She ran to him and jumped at his neck. They hugged for a while then he look for her lips and kissed her passionately.

- I missed you, Romeo

They sat on the couch without letting go of each other.

- I couldn't talk to Anthony, they left for the day with the Great Aunt Elroy and Mr and Mrs Reagan

- They left you alone again…

- There's nothing out of the ordinary there…

- Don't worry honey; my mother will be your mother too, if you want.

- Thanks Terry, that's nice of you to say that

There was knock at the door.

- Candy, said Sister Margaret's voice

Candy stood up to go open the door and Terry hid in the bedroom.

- Sister Margaret

- You've got mail…

- Thanks, but I could've come to get it at the office

- Oh, I had to come through here anyway and I thought it would cheer you up, being alone for the day

Alone? She was with the boy she loved! She smiled.

- Thank you sister

She closed the door.

- You can come back… Terry

She went into the bedroom; Terry was lying on the bed

- What are you doing on the bed?

- I'm resting, you want to come and join me?

- You're not afraid of being tempted?

- Candy, if after being excited by the vision of Eliza doing the deed, we didn't succumb to temptation…

- But we weren't together…

- Really?

- Officially… oh, you know what I mean!

- You want to wait to be legally united?

- Yes…

- So, I'm giving my gentleman's word that we're going to wait to be married, ok?

- Ok she said lying next to him…

- You want to come for a ride with me?

- Where?

- We could go to Buckingham Palace…

- And have tea with the Queen? That would be, lovely she said faking the English accent

- Well you'll have no trouble fit in into British big society when I marry you he said laughing

- Come on, that why I came to school here, said Candy with the same accent, to become a lady…

They started laughing. They sneaked out to Buckingham Palace just in time for the change of the guards.

- Those guards never smile said Terry, I tried to make them laugh once, without any success said Terry

- Only you can bother a poor guard who's only doing his job said Candy laughing

They went to the zoo to see Mr. Albert, but they learned he'd already left for parts unknown. They were a little sad. They had lunch buying sandwiches and eating on the street. They went back to college and spent the rest of the day, talking, reading letters. There was one from Mr. Albert, which told them that he was away in Africa. He talked about a nurse that looked like her. She told Terry about the Reagan's house. How she was sold to Mexico… Terry couldn't believe his ears!

- And now that idiot Neil is in love with you?

- I think… I hope he won't do anything… but that's like saying the sky isn't blue

In the evening, the others were starting to come back.

- I'm going to go said Terry, I'll se you tomorrow on "your pretend Pony hill"

She walked him to the window and he hugged her.

- Bye Honey, and good luck with Anthony

- Thanks. I'll need some to break his heart, but if we want to be together you and I, we have to go through that

They kissed for a long time and Terry left. Neil Reagan was under Candy's window and saw the whole scene the heart broken. Candy wanted to break up with Anthony to be with Terry? He had to get rid of Terry. But Anthony too, because if Terry isn't there, he could take Candy back. There was no time to waste; everything had to go down tomorrow night…

- Hi Candy said Annie, you weren't too bored without us?

- With Terry around?

- He's here said Patty

- Yes and we had the best day ever!

- Your adorable Great Aunt Elroy didn't miss you for a minute, didn't she?

- Not even for a second!

They laughed out loud.

The next day during recess, Candy went to her pretend Pony hill. She looked and didn't see anybody. Where was Terry?

- On the tree! Said Terry like he read her mind

- What?

- I'm up on the tree

- Why?

- To hide

- What for…?

- So I can say hello to you like I should. Don't forget we're in a catholic school

- I'm coming she said

She climbed the tree and sad next to him on a branch. He approached his head and kissed her on the lips.

- Did you sleep well? He asked

- Very well, what about you?

- Very too. You're telling him tonight?

- Yes if I manage to see him. But against all odds, tonight he's going to know the truth

Candy got a note from Terry saying:

_**Candy,**_

_**Don't say anything to Anthony. Come and see me in the barn at 8 pm.**_

_**Terry**_

She was a little surprised, but didn't ask too many questions. She went to the appointment.

Terry received a note from Candy saying:

_**Terry,**_

_**I can't talk to Anthony. Come and see me in the barn at 8 pm.**_

_**Candy**_

Terry was a little puzzled but he went to the appointment.

Anthony got a note from Candy saying:

_**Anthony.**_

_**I spent the night with Terry. I have to talk to you. Come and meet me in the barn at 8pm**_

_**Candy**_

Anthony became very angry. How dare Grandchester touched his Candy? And Candy, how could she let that damn English boy touch her? He didn't say anything to his cousins and went to the appointment.

Candy arrived first in the barn. Terry arrive a few seconds later and hugged her.

- It's good to see you, he said

- Mmm mmm she said

- What did you want to tell me? Asked Terry

- What do you mean? You're the one who wanted to tell me something…

- No, I got a note from you telling me to come here…

- Me too, I got a note from you…

- It's a trap! Shit!

The barn door opened and Anthony appeared.

- Anthony! Said Candy

He had a cold look and approached her and slapped her and started to shake her.

- How dared you? He said

Candy was stunned and put her hand on the cheek. Terry took Anthony's arms off of her and pushed him.

- Let go of her! How dare you hit her?

- What's your problem? Yelled Anthony

He punched Terry, who punched him back. They started to fight. Each of them hitting the other as hard as they could. Candy was screaming at them to stop but it was no use.

The barn door opened and Sister Grey, Sister Margaret and two priests found the fight that was becoming more intense. The two priests jumped and separated the two boys fighting.

- What is this, a circus? Said Sister Grey

- Terrence Grandchester! Anthony Brown! Candice White Andrew! You will all be punished for your indecent behaviour.

A noise was heart were the animals were and one of the priest if the animals were all right. What he saw when he arrived; he never thought he would see!

- Jesus, Mary, Joseph! He yelled

Sister Margaret went to see what had shocked the priest.

- Lord Jesus Christ! Said Sister Margaret, come on, out!

They saw Eliza barely dressed with another boy, Billy Jordache. Candy couldn't believe her eyes, another one! Anthony couldn't believe what he was seeing either. He had heard the rumours, but…

- Eliza said Neil stunned entering the barn, what a stupid thing to do!

If the sisters were shocked to see two boys fighting over Candy, they didn't expect to find Eliza Reagan fornicating in the barn with Billy Jordache!


	9. Chapter 9

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE **

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 9 **

**" It's raining in my heart…"**

Candy was locked in the attic, well in one of the rooms of the attic. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. Eliza was fuming in another room of the attic. Anthony was in the dungeon with Billy Jordache, separately. Terrence Grandchester was confined to his room for a week. Anthony, Eliza and Billy were going to be expelled. If they hadn't catch Eliza naked in Billy's arms, Candy would have probably been expelled too. But Terrence won't be expelled; his father was giving enough money to the school for the nuns to keep him.

Candy's friends heard about what had happened and the consequences of it.

- I can't believe it said Patty

- Eliza and Anthony expelled! What about Candy?

- And Grandchester? Said Archie with anger

- We don't know said Annie

- I'm going to break his jaw said Archie, Anthony is expelled, Eliza, I don't care!

He went with his brother in Terry's room. They knocked on the door. Terry asked himself, who could it be, opened the door and he received a blow on his face from Archie. Terry was surprised. What was going on?

- Hey dandy boy! Easy! Tell me what's wrong and don't try to hit me again. Because I can assure you that I won't stay without reacting!

- Anthony is expelled! Said Archie

- And we don't know Candy's fate said Stear

- Where are they? Asked Terry

- Do you care? Asked Archie

- Candy is in the attic and Anthony is in the dungeon said Stear

- Damn that Neil Reagan! Said Terry

- Neil? Asked Stear

- Yes, it was a trap set by Neil to get Brown and I expelled so Candy would be free…

- What? What about his sister? Asked Archie

- I don't think he knew she was there …said Terry

- …doing the deed said Stear, but Anthony is expelled, the great aunt is going to blame Candy for everything!

- Why aren't you punished? Asked Archie

- I can't get out of my room said Terry

- Oh, excuse-me! Said Archie ironically, the master, the son of the duke can't get out of his luxury room and his soft, fluffy and warm bed!

- That's enough said Terry, I heard you. Thanks for the information. Now get out of my room!

Archie and Stear got out of the room. Terry went to Sister Grey's office.

- Mr. Grandchester said Sister Grey, you're punished, you shouldn't leave your room

- Why am I not in a dark a cold room too? Because of my father's donations?

- Mr. Grandchester, we do not discriminate against the students.

- Is that why everybody is confined in their rooms like me?

- Mr. Grandchester!

- Anthony is expelled, why am I not expelled too?

- Mr. Brown provoked the fight and I heard that, it wasn't the first time…

- Is Candy expelled?

- No, she's going to be punished, that's all. But Miss Reagan…

- I don't care about Miss Reagan! Said Terry

- Mr. Grandchester, I will not tolerate that you speak to me on that tone!

- I apologise, Sister Grey.

He came to make a deal. If Anthony were expelled, Candy would never forgive herself. He had to stop that!

- What if I took Mr. Brown's place?

- What do you mean?

- If I left, left the school, Anthony could stay?

Sister Grey remained silent for a while. Why would Terrence G. Grandchester do such a sacrifice? She was a little reticent, but she agreed.

- Ok, Mr. Grandchester, Mr. Brown will stay if you leave.

- Thank you sister Grey

He was doing the sacrifice for Candy. Anthony is going to stay and Candy won't feel guilty. But he had to let go of her. It will take him all the strength of the world to do that. She chose him; they were supposed to be together for the rest of their lives… but Anthony's expulsion had put a dark cloud in their lives. If he stayed with her; they won't be at peace and they would feel guilty. The Great Aunt Elroy, who already hated Candy, was going to make her life miserable. She was adopted; maybe they were going to deny her…. It's better this way. He wrote a note to Candy, took his things and left the college.

"If I were a little older, I would have married you. Be happy my Candy. I love you, I will always love you," he thought.

Candy was freed from the attic and went back to her room. The first thing she did, before even seeing her friends, was to go see how Terry was doing. She went to his room and found it empty. There was a note on the table with her name on it. She took it and read it and tears started to come down her cheeks. Terry was gone! Gone! I had left her and he left the college to go to America to pursue his dreams. But, what happened? She thought he loved her, like she loved him! Why did he leave without seeing her and without saying goodbye? A note! A note was telling her goodbye and when he was going to take the boat. Maybe she had time to catch him? She had to hurry. Without thinking, she left the college for the harbour. Maybe the boat will still be there, maybe it would be delayed? After the trip that seemed endless, she arrived to see the boat leave! She had missed him! He was gone! She missed him!

- TERRY, TERRY! She cried with all her strength, I love you, come back to me she said to herself, why, why did you abandoned me? TERRYYYYYYY!

On the boat, Terry thought he heard his name called in the air. But he thought it was the figment of his imagination. He's hearing Candy's voice now! He missed her so much already!

"Be happy, Candy be happy with him… without me, you'll have a chance. I love you, I will always love you".

Candy went back to college completely heartbroken. She went to her room and started to cry. Terry was gone. She won't see him anymore. The college seemed cold al of a sudden, brittle and boring. She stayed in her room and didn't go to class. After class, her two best friends came to see her; she was in bed still crying all the tears of her body. She was in her nightgown. Her eyes were swollen and red.

- Candy? Called Annie, sitting on her bed

Candy sat up and saw her best friend and jumped to her neck crying.

- Oh Annie, Annie, he's gone! Terry is gone, he left me…

- Candy, calm down, said Annie, come on sweetie, it's ok, stop crying. Terry sacrificed himself…

Candy calmed down, but she still had tears in her voice, when she asked;

- Sacrificed? How?

- Anthony was going to be expelled said Patty

- He made a deal with the sisters to leave the school, so that Anthony could stay

- What! Why? Said Candy

- Because he knew you would feel guilty if Anthony was expelled, and the Great Aunt was going to blame you, said Annie

- He loved you enough to give you up, to keep you out of trouble, said Patty

- But… he left me and I love him so much! Said Candy sobbing more

She calmed herself after a while.

- How did Anthony take the news?

- Not very well, as you can imagine said Annie, he hates that Terry did him a favour

- Do you know what happened?

- Yes, the barn, the fight, Eliza, Billy… I can't believe that she was with another one said Annie

- And Neil was the master-manipulator behind the whole situation Said Patty

- Neil? Said Candy, but his sister…?

- I don't think he knew she was there. He wanted to provoke a fight between Anthony and Terry so they would be expelled and you'd find yourself free.

- All this mess was to have me! And now, Terry is gone, Anthony is mad and Eliza and Billy are expelled! I feel like locking myself in my room and never come out…!

- Come on Candy, said Patty it's not your fault, if they are all in love with you!

Annie and Patty did a group hug with Candy.

Anthony was in his room with his cousins fuming. He was giving punches on the wall, the table, and the pillows…

- Anthony, said Stear, you have to calm down

- Damn it, damn it, damn it!

- Anthony said Archie, calm down

- That no good English boy sacrificed himself for me, because of Candy!

- If you want my opinion, said Stear, it's a proof of love

- Love? Love? For Candy?

- Euh, yes, he didn't want her to be blamed by the Great Aunt and the Great Uncle William, said Stear

- He's in love with her, is she in love with him too? Asked Anthony

- We don't know that, said Archie, you'll have to talk to her

- She was with him in the barn said Anthony

- She also got a note from Neil, it was a trap said Stear

- If she wanted to see him, don't you think that she would've gone in his room or he would've gone hers? Said Archie

- It felt like a trap, but none of you had seen it coming said Stear, you have to calm yourself, and talk to her

- But I wouldn't want to be in Eliza's place said Anthony

- Or Billy's said Archie

- I think her parents and the Great Aunt are going to have a cow! Said Anthony

- Yes this crisis is going to affect us all said Stear

Neil was in his room a little upset by the turn of events. His plan had turned sour. Anthony was not expelled; Grandchester sacrificed himself in his place. And to top all that, his sister was caught with Billy doing the deed. His parents are going to be angry. They were in catholic school; there was zero tolerance for that king of behaviour. Who ever you were.

Annie and Candy were talking in Annie's room.

- Did you talk to Anthony? Asked Annie

- No. I don't even know if we can talk yet

- But you wanted to talk to him about Terry…

- But Terry is gone, it's doesn't matter anymore

- You're going to stay with Anthony?

- Annie, Anthony slapped me when he found me with Terry in the barn. That's what started the fight in fact

- He slapped you? How did he found you? Kissing Terry?

- No. He was already mad when he arrived

- There must've been something that ticked him off…

- Whatever. The slap was a little much. I'm not his private property. I fell in love with Terry. I did everything to resist it, but in the end, he's the one I wanted and I thought he wanted me too…

- Candy come on, Terry loves you. He wanted to spare you some troubles

- Why didn't he ask me to go with him? I would've said yes. I followed him to the harbour, but the boat had already left. You can't imagine how much that hurt me. He didn't even say goodbye.

Candy wiped the tears coming down her cheeks. He heart was broken into a thousand pieces.

- What are you going to do about Anthony…?

- I don't know. I have to get over Terry

- You're not going to tell him that…

- No, it would be all about the fight, I'm going to ask him for a break

Patty came in at that moment

- Hi girls. The situation here in Europe is not good at all. There's a wind of war blowing…

- War? Said Candy, that's awful!

- I know. A lot of students are called back home.

- I wonder what my parents are going to decide said Annie.

- And Uncle William said Candy, with Eliza's scandal, I think we are all going back to America..

- You could see Terry again, said Patty

- I don't know where he is, said Candy

- Don't worry, said Annie if you are destined to be together, the universe is going to make you see each other

- You think? Said Candy

- Of course, said Annie, you have to be optimist. Terry didn't come into your life to upset it and leave. You'll see him again, trust me.

- May God hear you! Said Candy

The news of Eliza's disgrace was very badly received in America. The Great Aunt Elroy became very angry and ordered all the children to return to America. With the wind of war blowing, it was better that way anyway. And if everybody came back at the same time, the rumours will stop. Even Candy was ordered to come back; the great aunt didn't want any problems with Uncle William. Annie's parents had also asked for their daughter to come back. Eliza and Billy were freed from their punishment. Since most or all of the American students were going back anyway, Billy was among them. Eliza was happy of course to be on the boat so she could satisfy her desires she'd refrained in the attic. Even locked in her room waiting for the trip back home, she found a way to get a boy in by the window of her bedroom.

The day before the departure, Anthony went to see Candy in her room.

- Candy?

- Anthony, come in

- How are you?

- I've been better

He remained silent for a while. They were looking at each other.

- I wanted to apologise for slapping you. I got a note saying that you had spent the night with Grandchester…

- What!

- Yes. So, to see you two in the barn so close to each other…

- Anthony…

- Let me talk, please. I lost it. Forgive me, Candy. Forgive me, I love you so much. The idea of Grandchester touching you drove me crazy!

Candy remained silent. Terry was gone, so what was the point of telling Anthony that she wanted to break up with him to be with Terry? Why unnecessarily break his heart? But Anthony's ho temper gave her the courage to say;

- Anthony, it's better if we take a break…

- A break? You don't love me anymore? You want him?

- Don't put words in my mouth. I just need a break to rest, that's all.

- Grandchester left so I could stay, because of you. He's in love with you

- Anthony, I feel bad enough already because all this mess, it's because of me. Neil did all this so that Terry and you would be expelled and I would be free. Even if I were, I would never be with Neil, even if he were the last man on earth. Terry sacrificed himself so you won't be expelled and that was all for nothing, because we are all leaving the college anyway.

- I wish I was expelled and owe nothing to Grandchester

Candy look down.

- I'm sorry for provoking all this

- Candy, it's not your fault if everybody is in love with you…

- Everybody?

- Yes, everybody, included, Stear and Archie. Ok, Candy, let's take a break. Let's see what's going to happen in America

She stood up and hugged him.

- Thanks Anthony, I love you

- I love you Candy, don't ever forget that

He kissed her on the lips and left. Anthony's kiss was fine and good. But Candy could help herself thinking about Terry… she was ashamed of herself and blushed. But Terry came back in her head. It was like she could think about anything else. She'll have to get use to live like that. He would never be erased from his memory. Terry was her soul mate. Anthony… she loved him, but, not like she loved Terry.

The students were glad to go back to America. No more strict rules, no more uniforms! A week of freedom on the boat!

Candy and Annie were sad Patty was not leaving with them.

- I'm going to miss her said Candy

- Me too…

- I talked to Anthony

- So…?

- We're taking a break…

- A break? You didn't tell him that you're in love with Terry?

- I didn't see the point of hurting him more. The note he received from Neil told him that I had spent the night with Terry. He had come in a few seconds earlier; he would've found me in Terry's arms. Terry's sacrifice, humiliated him even more. I couldn't tell him the truth…

- I see. But Candy….well. What are you going to do when we get to America?

- I'm going to go to the Pony House for a few days. I have to get away from Anthony and the others. I need some space.

Neil, after the fiasco of his plan, didn't dare to show his head. Anthony, Stear and Archie told him to stay away from Candy. Eliza didn't learn her lesson. She continued playing the seductress and the easy girl during the whole trip. Neil begged her to stop, but she was playing deaf.

Candy spent as less time as possible with the boys. She was with Annie when she wasn't with Archie. Annie knew she was thinking about Terry, but she couldn't break her friend's confidence.

Once in America, Candy went to the Pony House, and the others went to Lakewood and Annie went to her parents. The children at the Pony House saw her from a far and they started to scream with joy.

- The boss is here, the boss is here! Miss Pony, Sister Maria! Candy is back!

They jumped on her and made her fall on the ground. Candy laughed. She always felt good at the Pony House. She felt at home. She was home. She ran and kissed Miss Pony and Sister Maria.

- Candy! Said Miss Pony, welcome home!

- Welcome Candy said Sister Maria

- Miss Pony, Sister Maria, it's so good to see you!

She was crying of joy. Yes she was home. She told her two mothers, what had happened in college; she didn't want to hide anything from them. She told them about her meeting with Terry on the boat and the rest without giving too many details, until Eliza's scandal and the order from the Great Aunt to come back to America.

- Candy said Miss Pony, you know you're always welcome here, but wouldn't you rather stay at Lakewood?

- No, Miss Pony, I feel good here. I need to get away from them, so I could get over Terry

- Candy, are you in love with this young man? Terrence Grandchester? Asked Sister Maria

- I think I am, Sister Maria. Since he left, I can't stop crying. I want him here near me…

The two ladies looked at each other.

- I think he's in love with you too, said Sister Maria, to sacrifice himself like that for his rival

- He did seem in love when he talked about you… said Miss Pony

- When he talked about me? Said Candy stunned, you saw him?

- Yes said Miss Pony, he came here a few days ago to visit us here. He said that a very good friend had told him about the Pony hill and he came to see himself what his Candy was talking about.

Candy was speechless! Terry, her Terry came to see her real Pony hill! Oh, How much she wished she had been there with him! They would've looked together in the same direction, and they would have declare their love to each other… "To love is not to look at each other, but it's to look together in the same direction". This news made her sad and happy at the same time; sad because she missed Terry by a few days and happy because he came to see her Pony Hill, her hill. So he still cared about her…she felt a sudden new courage, hope. The sadness was gone. Terry loved her, she was sure of it. Even if she never sees him anymore, she felt this comfort knowing he loved her. As long as they are alive, they will see each other one day. She went on her Pony Hill.

Miss Pony and Sister Maria saw the immediate change in Candy when she learned that that Terrence Grandchester came to see her Pony hill. It was incredible, her eyes lit up instantly and she became the happy Candy, fun, laughing, prank girl from before.

- Wow said Miss Pony, the single mention of this young man's name illuminated her eyes!

- She must love him a lot, for just the fact that she knows he was here to see her Pony hill, gave her so much joy as before said sister Maria

Candy was on her Pony hill and was looking far. She came on her hill when she felt happy and when she felt sad.

"Terry she thought, I don't know if we'll see each other one day. If you become a big talented and famous actor, I'll come and see you to congratulate you. And I dare to hope that you won't forget your first partner in theatre…"

She had a little nostalgic smile. "Freckles" that nickname bothered her in the beginnings, she never thought she would miss it.

She stayed at the Pony House for a few days and she was taking care of the children.


	10. Chapter 10

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE … **

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 10 **

"**At the dawn of a new day"**

At Lakewood, Stear, Archie and Anthony were talking in the library.

- In which school you think the Great Aunt is going to put us? Asked Archie

- I don't know said Stear, it would probably be another private school

- You think that Candy is going to come with us?

- If it's up to the great aunt, impossible said Anthony, but if it's Uncle William deciding, certainly

- How is it between you two? Asked Archie

- We're taking a break said Anthony, all this story in college has upset her a little

"A little?" though Stear and Archie looking at each other.

- A break? Until when? Said Stear

- I don't know said Anthony, she's at the Pony House for a few days. Ok, I have to go, the Great Aunt has summoned me. See you later.

The two brothers stayed alone and they continued talking.

- She must be getting over the pain Grandchester's sacrifice did said Archie

- At least she has the good sense to take a break with Anthony and stay away said Stear

- You think she's in love with him? Said Archie

- I have no idea, but she's feeling something for him, that, I'm sure of! Said Stear

- I know it's bad, but I would give anything to be in that damned son of duke's place, just to have Candy's attention…

- Archie… said Stear on a reproach tone

- You might never admit it, but I know that you think like me…

Stear didn't answer and he just became bright as red.

The following days at the Pony house, Candy announced to her two mothers that she wanted to become a nurse.

- Oh, but I thought you wanted to stay here to take care of the children said Sister Maria.

- It's not that, I don't like to take care of the kids, but I would like to have a job… I could always come back and work here later. Who knows? Said Candy

- I know the headmistress of the Mary Jane's nursing school. I'm going to make you a letter of recommendation, said Miss Pony

- Thanks Miss Pony said Candy with a smile

So Candy went to nursing school a few days later. She was sleeping at the dorm. She was sharing a room with another young girl with black hair and glasses named Flammy Hamilton. Flammy was cold and distant, but she liked what she was doing, which was learning to become a nurse. She didn't talk much with the others but concentrated on her work. Candy, despite Flammy's coldness, continued smiling at her and talking happily to her. She was not going to let Flammy blow her off. She was "Little Mary Sunshine" and everybody felt it, even Flammy.

The boys went to Chicago with the Great Aunt. They were going to leave in the big villa now. Stear was doing some engineer studies, Archibald was studying law and Anthony was going to med school. He didn't know that Candy was studying nursing. They hadn't seen each other since their return to America.

Candy was writing Annie regularly. Candy studying to be a nurse, gave the courage to ask her parents if she could study a special course too. She liked clothes, she wanted to be a designer and have her own store. Annie's mother recognised Candy's influence, but the father was very proud of his daughter. He helped her to get into a sewing school and told her he would help her open a store when she would be ready.

- But a woman have to depend on her husband said Mrs. Brighton

- Mom, it's the 20th century, women are working even if they have a rich husband

- You talking like a suffragette! It's Candy that's giving you those kinds of ideas?

- Stop blaming Candy for every decision I make and that you don't approve of, mom, I have a head too, you know…

- Well, I'm proud of you said Mr. Brighton, cutting the two ladies' conversation short, you should be too he added talking to his wife

Mrs. Brighton didn't say anything. Two against one, she had lost!

Neil and Eliza went to a local private school. Eliza's reputation had preceded her and the school's headmaster didn't want her in his school. The Great Aunt had to use all her influence and a big donation for Eliza to be accepted. Eliza didn't stop her ways, she continued giving herself to the pleasure of the flesh after school….once they were home.

Terrence G. Grandchester had found work with the Stratford troupe. Robert Hathaway had hired him after he heard his audition. He was able to see the exceptional talent the young man had, even though he was very young. It's only after hiring him that he discovered that Terrence was Eleonor Baker's son, a well-known actress. He then understood where his talent come from. He was proud to have hired him without knowing whom his mother was.

A young actress by the name of Susanna Marlowe had fallen under Terrence's charm at the moment she saw him. To see this young man so young and so full of life, full of charms, she was mesmerized. She couldn't stop thinking about him; she did everything to become his friend. But Terry was often alone in a corner, playing the harmonica. But that didn't stop Susanna, who at every occasion, would talk to him bring him food. She even defended him when the other actors accused him of being the favourite because he was Eleonor Baker's son. In normal time, he would have been flattered by Susanna's attention, and might have taken advantage of it, but in his heart all there was, was a young girl with green eyes, blond curly hair and freckles.

"I miss you so much Freckles. I want to see you so much. Are you still with him? Do you have plans? I should've never have let you, I should've taken you with me… but did I had the right to take you from that school?" He thought

- Terry said Susanna's voice, cutting his thoughts short, Terry, come on the rehearsal is starting

- Thanks Susanna. I'm coming

It was the routine for everybody. Time passed and Candy was transferred to St. Joan's hospital in Chicago. She was sharing her room with Flammy Hamilton again. Candy liked to be a nurse. She liked taking care of the patients, cheer them up. Flammy sometimes talked to her about it, but the patients defended her, saying that they couldn't wish for a better nurse. Candy had wrote to Annie that she was now in Chicago and her group of friends did the surprise of coming to see her one day after work. She was going for a walk.

- Hey Miss! Said Anthony's voice

Candy turned around.

- Anthony! She said with a smile, Annie, Archie, Stear and… Patty!

She ran to kiss her friends, she hugged them all. Anthony hugged her longer than the others. Candy was very happy do see Anthony. It was the first time they saw each other since their return to America.

- Come with us to the villa said Anthony

- Ok, my day is finish anyway

- How are your studies? Ask Annie

- Fine, what about yours?

- Very well, thanks

- Candy said Anthony, do you know that I'm studying to become a doctor?

- And me a nurse…

- You're going to make a good team said Archie

Candy and Anthony looked at each other, Candy looked down. She knew Anthony wanted to get back together with her. But, she couldn't get Terry out of her head, even after all that had happened. But Anthony was thinking he was going to get her back, that the damn son of duke was far, very far and won't come and bother them again. Candy was free and she will be his. He loved her so much and he missed her so much during all those months. Candy was thinking, they would have made a great team, professionally and romantically…. If she hadn't met Terry and fallen in love with him. She knew Anthony wanted to stop the break, but she wasn't very warm because she was thinking about another one. She loved them both, but it seemed that the love she felt for Terry was stronger.

They arrived at the villa? Villa? It was a royal palace! It was huge and the court was also big.

- Wow, it's like Buckingham Palace said Candy

- You've seen Buckingham? Asked Stear

- No kidding, said Patty weren't we all in London?

- Come Candy, said Annie let's go see the terrace.

Annie understood that Candy went to Buckingham with Terry, when they were alone or on 5th Sundays.

- Thanks Annie, you're an angel said Candy

- You're welcome, sweetie. So, how are you?

- I still miss him, I thought it was going to pass, but…

- Well, I have a surprise for you…

- What?

- You'll be able to see your lover boy…

Candy's heart jumped violently in her chest.

- Terry? She whispered, Annie if it's a joke it's a really bad one…

- Candy, you know that I don't joke on things so serious

- How will I see him?

- There's a play "The King Lear" that's going to play in Chicago on Thursday night. It's for a charity I think

- So? Asked Candy who still didn't understand

- The troupe that's going to play, it's the Stratford from New York, among the actors there's…

- Terrence G. Grandchester finished Patty who had just arrived

- Terry, said Candy with tenderness and love

Her eyes were lit up. The boys arrived and the girls had to change the subject. They talked about other things until Eliza and her brother arrived.

- Anthony, can you take me to the store? I need to buy a new dress to the play on Thursday night. The whole family is invited

- No, Eliza, I want to stay with Candy here

Eliza looked at Candy with all the disdain in the world.

- Look at what the dog dragged in. the sta…

- Eliza! Yelled Neil

- You're sure you want to take that route? Asked Annie

- Because, we'll have to clarify thing said Archie

She didn't finish her sentence, she was furious.

- By the way Candy, she said, you lover boy is part of the troupe that's coming on Thursday for the play. They said he's very close to his colleague, Susanna Marlowe. He quickly forgot about you… you were only a fling…

Candy became white as a sheet.

- Grandchester is part of the troupe? Asked Anthony

- All of a sudden, I don't really feel like going said Archie

- Terry made it, said Annie

- I'm going to go see him said Patty, are you coming Candy? Since these guys don't want to come with us…

- After all he's we to St.Paul with us, he made it, we have to encourage him, said Annie

Candy still didn't say anything. Anthony was looking at her. Every time Terry's subject was discussed, Candy remained silent.

"Damn you, Grandchester!" he thought.

Stear and Archie had to give in

- Ok, said Archie

- We'll be there said Stear, what about you Anthony?

Anthony turned to Candy.

- You didn't answer Patty's question, are you coming?

- If the whole family is invited, I'll be there, she said calmly

She didn't want to hurt Anthony, but she wanted to see Terry on scene. She wanted to see Terry, period.

- Then, it's settle said Anthony, I will come too.

Annie and Patty smiled. Neil had a disapproving look. Eliza frowned. How could Anthony still want to be with Candy after what she had done?

- You think it's wise, Anthony to see your girlfriend's lover on scene? Said Eliza

- Shut up Eliza! Said Archie

But Eliza played deaf.

- Unless you want to show him that you've won with your little blond at your arm…. I bet you that it wouldn't take a minute for her to fall into his arms

Annie took Candy and Patty in a room on the second floor. She closed the door behind them.

- Who's room is it? Asked Candy

- Yours, silly! Uncle William is keeping one for you in case you come and leave here, Archie told me said Annie

- Look at all those dresses, how beautiful said Candy

- They're yours said Patty

- Mine?

- Yes, Uncle William is taking good care of you said Annie

Candy couldn't believe it. There was in the closet, simple dresses, party dresses each more beautiful than the other… and it was hers!

- I'm totally in shock! Wow she said, getting into the closet and taking the dresses out

- What if we try the dresses? Said Annie, you have to look pretty for Terry

Candy laughed happily.

- Eliza has a venomous tongue said Candy

- No, said Patty, she's a viper!

They started laughing and were trying the dresses on.

They boys were alone and were talking.

- Eliza might be right, you think it's wise to take Candy see Grandchester? Said Archie

- I'm not her keeper, unfortunately said Anthony, and we're not together anyway

- But you're taking her see your rival said Neil

- Shut up Neil! If I have a rival here it's you!

- Ok, I admit I want Candy, which is more than your two other cousins over there, but she wants Grandchester, not you Anthony…

- We don't need to hear your lies anymore said Archie

- It's not lies, it's the truth, insisted Neil, I…

- The truth? You wouldn't know the truth if it hit you on the face said Stear

- But I…

- I said shut up! Yelled Anthony

Neil shut up, incapable of continuing what he had to say. He wanted to talk to them about the scene he saw the day before the barn fiasco.

The girls were having fun trying on different dresses and hair do. Annie was the designer, the hairdresser and the make up artist.

- Annie you're in your field said Candy, the fashion, the hair…

- And you as a nurse, you're going to cheer up the patients

- I still have to find what I like to do said Patty

- Don't worry Patty, you'll find it Said Candy

There was knock on the door. It was Stear who came to get them for brunch

- So girls, you abandoned your guys? It's time to eat

- We're coming, you big baby said Patty, don't cry!

Everybody was laughing. They followed Stear downstairs for brunch. While the others were eating, Neil came near Candy who was getting some food alone.

- Hi Candy said Neil

- I have nothing to say to you, said Candy

- Anthony wants you back, but I personally know that you prefer Grandchester…

- What!

- I saw the two of you that night, sucking your faces off. You were going to tell Anthony that it was over and stay with Grandchester. I was under your window and I saw you touching goodbyes… I felt like puking…

- That's why you set the trap in the barn to get rid of Terry and Anthony! Said Candy, and in the process, you uncovered your slut of a sister… you should be ashamed of yourself!

- But, I love you…

- Stop! When you love someone, you that person to be happy, no matter what!

- But that's what I want…

- With you? You really think that I would be happy with you! Neil I will never be with you, even if you were the last man on earth…

- Don't say "never" said Neil

Candy went near Annie, she was still angry.

- Are you ok? Asked Annie

She told him about the conversation she'd just had with Neil.

- That bastard! Said Annie, he's not threatening to tell Anthony?

- I don't care, but I don't think Anthony is going to listen a word Neil has to say. With all the lies he's told…

- Are you planning to get back together with Anthony? Asked Annie

- Annie, for now, I only want one thing…

- To see Terry said Patty smiling

The next day at the hospital, there was a staff meeting. The interns had to start doing the night shift. Every nurse received her program. Candy received hers, and opened her eyes with horror. Thursday night! She would be on the night shift on Thursday night, the same night as Terry's play! She tried to switch with her colleague, starting with her adorable roommate, Flammy, who refused of course. She tried with everybody they refused one after the other. There was only Julie left a young girl with brown hair, very likeable.

- Julie, you're my last hope said Candy I beg of you, can you work my shift on Thursday night? Say yes please….

Julie thought about it for a moment. Candy was always very happy and the patients loved her. She was always nice, even when people were mean to her.

- Who is it you have to see? She Asked

- The man I love, he's acting, Terrence Grandchester

- From the Stratford troupe? Asked Julie surprised

- You know him?

- Yes, I saw 'The King Lear" in Boston when I went to see my fiancé. He's a good actor, he's going to be big… but I won't be able to replace you all night, only until 9:00 pm. I have to take the 9:45 train for Boston. I'm going to see my fiancé.

Candy thought about it for a minute, she won't be able to go to the reception; she won't be able to talk to Terry. But she will be able to see him on scene and leave as soon as the play is over. But she wanted to see Terry so much. "When you don't have what you need, you content yourself, with what we have." She accepted Julie's offer, she won't be able to talk to Terry.

- Thank, Julie, the play starts a 7 pm, I'll do my best to come back at 9pm. You're an angel…

She hugged her.

- You're welcome said Julie. Now tell me how Terrence and you met…


	11. Chapter 11

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE**

**Chapter 11**

"**When spring will blossom again…"**

The big day finally arrived. Finally. Anthony came to pick Candy up at the hospital.

- Hello said Anthony, you're very pretty…is that for me or for your actor?

- Anthony, if you want to know, I can't stay for the reception, I have to go back to the hospital at 9:00 pm, so I won't be able to talk to Terry.

- What a pity! He said a little disappointed

- You wanted to show off with me like Eliza said? We are not together Anthony… well it's not important, because I won't be there anyway.

He was disappointed, but not too much. He wanted to show off with Candy in front of Terry but… Candy and Terry won't see each other. He had a sigh of relief.

At the theatre, they went to the family lodge. Eliza wanted to talk, but Anthony gave her the look. The Great Aunt Elroy didn't say anything, so Anthony won't be disappointed.

The tree knocks were heard; the play started. The play was great. When Terry got on the scene, Candy saw him for the first time since that fateful night in the barn at St. Paul. Since it was dark in the lodge, Anthony couldn't see Candy's love expression. She was crying of joy and sadness because she won't be able to see him at the reception. Once the play was over, people were leaving to go to the reception.

- I have to go, said Candy

- Are you sure, sweetie? Said Annie sorry for her friend

- Yes. I'm sure. Bye everybody!

She went back to the hospital the heart in shambles, just in time to change and to go to work.

- Thanks Julie she said to her colleague

- You missed the reception? I'm sorry…

- No, I'm happy I saw him even if it was only son stage and from afar and that's because of you. Thanks Julie, she said hugging her. Have a nice trip!

Meanwhile, at the reception, Candy's friends were grouped in a corner of the room. Eliza was looking at Terry with new eyes.

"He's so handsome she thought to herself, and he as incredible on scene. That idiot of Candy has really good taste…"

She approached him; Susanna Marlowe was there too.

- Good evening, Terrence she said with a sensual voice

Terry was a little surprised to see her. He decided to tease her.

- Do I know you? Wait, your face seem familial… oh yes, the stables…

Eliza was not happy. How dare he treat her like that?

- You bastard! She said going away.

Terry saw Candy's friends and approached them, even though Anthony was there.

- Good evening to all, he said, thanks for coming…

- Hi Terry, said Annie kissing him on the cheek

- Good evening Terry, said Patty doing the same

The boys looked at them and they did a head sign.

- Grandchester… said Archie

- Cornwells, Brown said Terry

- Grandchester. You must be proud of yourself said Anthony…

- For the play? Asked Terry

- Your big sacrifice…

- Don't thank me or anything!

- I never asked you anything!

- I didn't do it for you!

- That's right! It was for her! Did you like it, running after my girlfriend? Fortunately, you won't see her tonight…

- Where is she? Did you hide her? You're afraid I'm going to steal her again?

- That's none of your concern said Archie, you have your colleague to occupy you, it didn't take you long to forget about her…

Terry wanted to react by a hand stopped him

- Terry, said Annie taking him far away from the boys, come and say hello to my parents.

Susanna had assisted to the scene without really understanding what it was about. It seemed they were talking about a girl and Terry seemed really interested by that girl. Who was she? She looked at him with Annie who was still holding his arm and she felt a twinge in her heart. She just realised that Terry had a past and maybe a girl he was already in love with.

Annie introduced Terry to her parents, indeed.

- Mom. Dad, this Terrence Grandchester, he was with us at St.Paul

- Good evening, said Mr and Mrs Brighton

- Good evening, said Terry

- You're very talented said Mr. Brighton

- You were in school with Annie? Said Mrs. Brighton

- Thank you and yes

- It's nice of you to remember her said Mrs Brighton

- We were good friends, said Terry

- Just good friends? asked Mr. Brighton

- Yes, said Annie, just good friends, he liked Candy, not me!

- Well you have good taste either way said Mr. Brighton

They all started laughing. Annie and Terry continued talking after they left her parents.

- Thanks Annie, said Terry, your boyfriend gets on my nerves sometimes…

- The pleasure was all mine said Annie smiling

- How is she? He finally asked

- She was here, but she had to go back to the hospital…

- The hospital? Is she ok? He asked worried

- Yes, she's fine. She's at the hospital as a nurse, not as a patient

- Nurse? She's a nurse he said with a dreamy look. I know she confided in you…

Annie nodded; she wanted to do everything to help the two lovebirds

- Can you tell me where she is? He asked

- She's at St. Joan's hospital said Annie

- Thanks Annie he said kissing her on the cheek.

He left the reception quietly. He took a cab and went to St. Joan's hospital.

Candy had just finished with the paper work of the evening. Julie did most of it. She then went on round to make sure everybody was fine on her floor, which was the ground floor. She went back to her seat behind the desk to read the patients' charts again, to make time pass. She had the whole night in front of her. She put the file she'd just read down and closed her eyes.

- Good evening Henriette said a voice

Candy opened her eyes, lifted her head and thought she was dreaming.

- Terry? She said with an uncertain voice

- In the flesh he said

She remained speechless without moving, looking at him.

" He's there in front of you, what are you waiting for?" She said to herself

She stood up, and walked towards him and jumped to his neck. She hugged him strong and so did he. They stayed like that for a while, savouring their mutual warmth. Terry looked for her lips and they kissed. The kiss was ardent and full of passion. The sensation she was feeling gave her the shivers that made every fibre of her body tremble. The kiss was so good; she had forgotten how good Terry's kisses were. She didn't want to stop, but she remembered all of a sudden that they were at the hospital, and him too because they stopped breathless.

- I missed you so much he said

- Really? You left without saying goodbye…

- It was wrong of me. Forgive me. Not a day had passed without me regretting not taking you with me…

- You wanted to take me with you? Oh, Terry! Let's go sit down

The other nurses on the night shift, was looking at them smiling.

- He's so handsome! Said one

- He's an actor, I saw the poster downtown at the theatre, said another one

- How do they know each other?

- I heard they met in school…

Candy and Terry were looking at each other with so much love.

- I couldn't leave without seeing you said Terry

- How did…? No, let me guess, Annie

- She stopped a fight between Archie and I

- Oh no. Not because of me again

- All that mattered was that I see you. The rest is not important. You like being a nurse?

- I don't have my diploma yet, but I like taking care of the patients and cheering them up…

- I bet you're the patients' favourite with your honesty and your joy of life. If I get sick, I'll come here just so I'll have you as a nurse

- I'll give you ten shots a day and you won't want to see me anymore…

- Even if it's ten every hour, I would never get tired of seeing you… Did you stay with your boyfriend? You have plans?

Candy remained silent for a little while. After the pain she felt when he left St. Paul, she wanted to be on her guards. She answered;

- We're concentrating on our studies for now. He's going to become a doctor

- You're going to make a good team, the doctor with his personnel nurse!

- Terry…

- I know I told you to stay with him, because at that time, I saw that I'd disturbed your life, but…

- Yes, Terry?

- I'm starting again… I'm disturbing your life again…I'm going to leave you now…

- You really want to leave me after 5 minutes? She said disappointed

- No, I… you're working…

- Candy said a nurse, name Sabrina, who had followed the conversation, go, I'll take care of everything…

- Are you sure, Sabrina? Said Candy uncertain

- Of course, go and spend some good time with your boyfriend… I want an autograph she whispered

Candy smiled with joy.

- I'll see what I can do. There shouldn't be a problem. Terry, I'm yours, let me get my coat

He smiled and got out of the hospital.

- Did you have diner? Asked Terry

- No, said Candy, I wasn't hungry. I was kind of depressed…

- For not seeing me? I'm flattered…I know a place very discreet where we can eat…

- Your hotel room? Guessed Candy

- You know me too well, Freckles

- It's away from the eyes, the reporters…

- …and your group of personnel bodyguards

Candy burst out laughing; Terry was always able to make her laugh. He always had the funniest nicknames. They went to the hotel where the troupe was staying. They went to Terry's room and ordered a diner for two.

- That's nice of your friend to cover for you

- Oh, but she has a price…

- What does she want?

- She wants an autograph of Terrence G Grandchester

- Really?

- I'm not joking

- Ok. I'm flattered said Terry honestly

- You're cute when you're flattered she said laughing. By the way, I saw you on scene, you were born to act, Terry. You were magnificent…

- Thanks. Coming from you, it's special. I was acting for you, unconsciously, without knowing that you were there… I thought you were still in London

- We left a few weeks after you, the Great Aunt made everybody come back, after the Eliza scandal. I followed you, you know…

- You followed me?

- Yes to the harbour, I arrived and the boat was leaving, I yelled your name…

- That was you? Oh my God, I thought I was dreaming! I heard your voice calling me… you would've come with me if I had asked you?

Candy didn't answer, what was the point to stay in the past?

- Let's forget about that, it's in the past

- But I wanted to ask you…

She put her hand on his lips.

- Shuut! Stop, please. The last time we made plans…

- But…

- No, Terry. Let's talk about something else, please

She didn't want to make plans, she was afraid they were going to be jinxed again. They were both at an uncertain place; he was starting a career as an actor, and she was training to be a nurse. They will know when the time is right to make plans. But for now, they will take advantage of each other's presence.

- Ok. This nurse uniform is giving me ideas…

- Your dirty little mind is coming back running, already?

- I though you liked my dirty little mind…

She came near him.

- I like being with you she said, I feel good with you, but…

- No "but", please… you have your plans, and I have mine

- With Susanna?

- Susanna? Susanna Marlowe? He said surprise, who put that weird idea in you head ?

- Weird? She's a pretty girl

- But she's not you… Susanna is a colleague, that's all. You're jealous Freckles…

- No, she said blushing

- You're jealous, he said all happy

- Eliza was saying…

- Eliza? How could you believe one word out of the mouth of that tramp? You know better than that!

- You're right, said Candy, I shouldn't have listened to Eliza

There was knock at the door, it was their diner. Terry sat on a chair and was carrying Candy on his knees.

- But there are other chairs said Candy

- I want you near me, he said, you're going to eat in my plate, Juliet

- Ok, Romeo said Candy laughing

They dined talking about their mutual lives; she talked to him, about nursing school, her training, Flammy. He talked to her about New York, how he found a job, Susanna. They also talked about Terry's visit to the Pony house.

- You saw my hill without me?

- I thought I would never see you again, or when I see you, you will be Mrs. Anthony Brown

Candy shook her head. She didn't want to talk about Anthony. She wanted to see Terry during all those months…

- I think that Susanna is in love with you she said to change the subject

- No, he said, she's a friend, that's all

- You'll see, you'll prove me right

- Too bad for her, because I'm only thinking about my Freckles she said kissing her on the neck

She started to laugh with joy. She hadn't felt that happy in a long time.

Meanwhile at the reception, Susanna was asking herself where Terry was. Ever since she saw him talking to that brunette, he had vanished. But the brunette was still there.

Candy's friend went back home after the reception. Grandchester had disappeared and it was better that way. The rest of the reception went without an itch. The girls knew that Terry went to see Candy at the hospital.

The troupe returned to the hotel where they were staying. Susanna asked at the reception if Terry was back..

- Mr. Grandchester is in his room, in fact, we just brought him his diner not too long ago, said the receptionist

- Thank you, said Susanna

Terry was in his room. Maybe he was ill? She decided to go see if he was all right. She knocked on the door.

- Terry, Terry? Are you there? She asked

Candy and Terry had finished diner. Terry was in the bathroom when Susanna knocked on the door, calling Terry

- Terry said Candy, there's someone at the door

- Get it Juliet! He cried from the bathroom

- Ok, Romeo!

Candy stood up and went to answer the door to find a Susanna very surprised to find a nurse opening Terry's room. She thought she had the wrong room.

- Oh, I'm sorry she said, I have the wrong room…

- No, no, said Candy, this is Terry's room

- Oh, she said confused, you're a nurse; he's he all right?

- He's fine, don't worry.

- Candy? Called Terry's voice coming out of the bathroom, shirtless, who's at the door? Oh, Susanna…

Candy made herself scarce and let Terry at the door. Susanna had become pale; Terry was with a girl in his room! Her heart was broken into a thousand pieces.

- Can I do something for you? Asked Terry

- I…. I wanted to know if you were all right. You left the reception so suddenly, so… I

- As you can see, I'm fine Susanna. Good night and thank you.

- G …goodnight, Terry she said still troubled

Terry closed the door and remained silent for an instant.

- Now that, …was an awkward moment said Candy to break the silence

- Did you see her face?

- She was upset to see me in your room

- You're right, she's in love with me

Candy smiled, Terry was very uncomfortable.

- You had to tell me she was in love with me! Now…

- …you know how I felt when you told me about Archie's feelings

- Can we, from now on…?

- …take the rest of the world and pin it on the wall with a nail? She finished coming near him

- You take the words right out of my mouth he said taking her lips.

They spent the rest of the night, talking, laughing and kissing passionately. Terry kept his promise made at St. Paul; they didn't go further than ardent kisses and caresses. At the first hours of dawn, she stood up from the bed. They hadn't slept all night.

- I have to go Terry

- Already?

- It's the morning, Terry

- Really?

- Yes, I need your signature, your autograph

- Wait, he said, I'm going to sign a poster from the play

He went to get the poster in his luggage and signed one for Sabrina. He took another one, and he dedicated for Candy by putting;

" For you my Juliet, forever, your Romeo"

- Thank you very much Romeo

- The pleasure is all mine, Juliet he said kissing her.

He walked her to the door, and kissed her again. He didn't know that a pair of eyes was looking at them by a door ajar; Susanna Marlowe was in tears, she didn't close an eye all night. She couldn't get the image of Terry and Candy in the room, out of her head. She left just now she said to herself, she spent the night with him! He's got a woman in his life! She cried knowing that it would change nothing to the situation. She couldn't force a man to love her…but her heart was bleeding, it was hurting.

Candy went back to her room at dawn. Flammy was still sleeping and Candy tried not to make too much noise. She could sleep for a few hours, before she takes Terry to the train station at noon.

She took Terry to the train station, and Susanna was looking at them with sadness. To see Candy and Terry together was like a knife they were sticking in her already bleeding heart.

- I'll write you, said Terry

- Me too, said Candy

Terry hugged her, kissed her on the lips before getting on the train. He stayed at the door, until and waived at her, she stayed on the platform waiving until the train disappear from the eyes.

Candy was so happy to have been able to see Terry. She still didn't know why she hadn't told him she loved him. It like she was afraid that once those three words were out, something was going to happen to separate them again. Annie and Patty came to see her after her training.

- So? Said Annie did you see Terry? He found you at the hospital?

- Yes, thanks Annie said Candy and I spent a magic night…

Annie and Patty looked at each other and Candy understood their insinuation

- Not the Eliza way! Said Candy laughing at their stunned faces

- Oh, for a minute there, you scared us, said Annie

- Terry and I made the promise to do it only when were legally united

- Oh said Patty that's good

Candy started to write Terry, they wrote each other and tell stories about what was going on in their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE**

**Chapter 12**

"**Destiny is a flower…"**

Time passed and Candy got her nursing diploma. She was now employed at the hospital with a salary. Anthony wanted her to come and live with them at the manor, but she refused. She wanted to have her own apartment, she wanted to be independent. And it would also be easier if Terry comes to visit, and for her mail, she needed her privacy. Anthony didn't insist, but came to see her as often as he could.

A few weeks later, they bought a wounded from the war that was in an explosion; he had lost his memory. Candy looked at the man, he seemed familiar… She imagined him with a beard and sunglasses… Mr. Albert! Mr. Albert had lost his memory! His physical wounds took some time to heal. But his memory didn't come back. When he was in a condition to leave the hospital, he didn't know where to go, since he had no idea of what his life was before. Candy that was taking care of him, had an idea…

- Good morning Mr. Albert she said happily, how are you today?

Albert didn't answer, lost in his empty head where he didn't remember anything.

- You have to leave the hospital soon…

- To go where? I don't event know who I am

- Well, I wanted to talk to you about that, actually. You don't know who you are, but I do. Why don't you come and live with me in my apartment?

- With you?

- Yes, I know who you are and I trust you; you saved my life once. I can't abandon you. You're like a big brother to me. I'm going to take care of you, until you recover your memory. Please, say yes Mr. Albert.

Albert remained silent for a while. He didn't remember anything. The warmth and the goodness of this young girl went straight to his heart. Living with her would certainly be better than to wander around in the void, not really knowing where to go and what to do. Why not accept this warm young girl's generous offer?

- Ok, Candy, he said, I'll come and live with you and I will consider you my little sister. With our blond hair, no one will be the wiser!

Candy came near him and hugged him.

- That's true she said laughing, that's what people are going to think.

- Maybe we should tell them that, so that they won't talk and gossip

- Whatever, said Candy, gossip of not, nothing and no one will stop me from taking care of you

But Anthony and the others thought the idea was absolutely crazy!

- Candy, said Anthony, you're going to live alone with a man…

- It's Mr. Albert, Anthony. He saved my life. You remember when I disappeared and you slapped me when I came back?

Anthony looked down, he remembered the incident way too well. And he slapped her again in college when he found her with Grandchester! Boy, at this rate he will soon qualify for an abuser!

- Well I can't abandon him. I'm sorry if that bothers you boys, said Candy

- Ok, Candy said Anthony, you know what you're doing.

Anthony came to see Candy more often. Candy knew he was coming to check on Albert. He wanted to be in Albert's place because he lived with Candy, but he couldn't get himself to hate him, he felt a strange connection to him. They oddly looked alike. Albert felt close to Anthony, Archie and Stear.

Terre screamed when he read Candy's letter where she was telling him Albert's story.

"Freckles, you're too good, but that's what I like about you" he said to himself

- Terry, the rehearsal is starting said one of the actors

- I'm coming, thanks said Terry

He left Candy's letter there and left. Susanna was passing by and picked up Candy's letter and her heart was broken into a thousand pieces again. They were writing each other! Terry loved this Candy. Terry came back to pick up his letter and found it in Susanna's hands.

- Susanna, can I have my letter?

- You love this Candy? She asked with tears in her eyes

- Susanna…

- You spent the night with her in Chicago…

- That's none of your business…

- The first time I saw you, I fell in love with you… I was so happy until we went to Chicago at the reception. You disappeared and I went to your room…

- I know the story Susanna. What's your point?

- I was really upset to find her in your room.. . I love you Terry. I love you so much

Terry remained silent. How can he make Susanna understand that he could never love her? That he loved Candy from the moment he saw her for the first time? How could he tell her without hurting her too much?

- Susanna, I'm sorry. But from the moment I saw her, I fell in love with her…

- Nooooooooo! I will not let you to another, not even your precious Candy! She yelled running out of there

" You were right Freckles, this girl is crazy in love with me…"he thought

He cursed.

"This is a complication I can do without! "He thought.

Neil was still in love with Candy. He got along better with his cousins, but his bad boy side took over when he thought about Candy, and how he could never have her. He turned to alcohol and drugs. Only he abused on it one night and found himself in St. Joan's hospital near death. He overdose on drugs and had alcohol poisoning. Candy was charged to take care of him. He was unconscious for a few days. When his family heard he was almost dying, they came in a hurry. Of course Eliza, her parents and the Great Aunt, all did like Candy didn't exist. To be ignored by the Reagans and the Great Aunt was like breathing for Candy. She was used to it and it did nothing to her. Mrs. Reagan and the Great Aunt Elroy wanted another nurse for Neil.

- Doctor, said Mrs. Reagan, is there a way to get another nurse for our son?

- Yes, said the Great Aunt, we want one more qualified

- But, said the doctor, Miss Andrew is one of the best nurses and the most requested by the patients

- I don't care! Said Mrs. Reagan, I want…

- Mom, said Eliza, you have to let Candy take care of Neil…

- What? Said the mother, how could you say that?

- I thought you hated her, said the Great Aunt

- My feelings are not important, said Eliza, Neil's feelings are

- What do you mean? Asked Mr. Reagan

- It kills me to say it, but I think that Candy is the nurse he needs

- There are other nurses more competent, said Mrs. Reagan

- But Candy is the one he needs insisted Eliza

- Why? Asked The Great Aunt

Eliza seemed very uncomfortable. Her brother's life was in danger, she knew that to have Candy as a nurse would help her a lot, which already got on her nerves. But she loved her brother. She had to call upon all the strengths of the world, but she said;

- Neil is in love with her…

It was almost a torture for her to pronounce those words

- What? Said the parents and the aunt at the same time, since when?

- Since college and I think that if she takes care of him…

- Oh my God! Said Mrs. Reagan

- If your son is in love with Miss Andres, I think that she's the perfect nurse to take care of him! Said the doctor

- We have to think about Neil, said Eliza

The parents and the aunt had to give up. They didn't want to risk Neil's life. So Candy remained Neil's nurse, once her worst enemy, now crazy in love her. But she was a nurse and she did her work even if it was Neil Reagan. Eliza was right, Neil woke up earlier than the doctors anticipated with Candy taking care of him and talking to him nicely. If Neil's family was happy, they didn't show it to Candy. Neil was glad that Candy was the first person he saw when he woke up.

- I should be in the hospital more often, he said

- Neil, said Candy smiling you're awake

- Yes. And I woke up in paradise…

- Don't even joke about that! That's not funny at all! Said Candy, you scared us!

- "Us"? He asked weekly, who's "us"?

- The doctors, your parents, your sister, your aunt…

- Wait a minute; they let you take care of me?

- Eliza insisted, if you can believe that!

- Eliza? I must've been pretty bad shape…

- I'm going to go get the doctors, said Candy going out

She saw his family in the hallway. Eliza saw her expression, Candy made a head sign. Eliza took her parents and the great aunt and they entered Neil's room. They were happy to find him awake.

- We don't need Candy anymore, said Mrs. Reagan

- You'll have another nurse, said the great aunt

- What? Said Neil, no way! Leave Candy alone!

- It's not good to get him agitated said the doctor entering the room

He examined Neil and told them that he was on his way to recovery and that he had awaked earlier than expected. So Candy remained his nurse. When everybody left, Candy entered Neil's room.

- Candy! He said smiling

- Neil, she said seriously, you family probably didn't tell you, but I', telling you; ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?

Neil didn't understand, she was so nice a minute ago.

- What? What did I do?

- What did you do? You almost died! That's what! How could you abuse on drugs and alcohol like that? You want a premature death?

- No but… Candy, he said confused

- You're going to take your life in hand and stop this kind of stupid behaviour that is taking you nowhere else, then to perdition!

- Ok, said Neil, I'm going to change for you…

- No, not for me, for you, it's your life and you're ruining it!

- Ok, he said looking down

Candy got out of the room. Neil was perplexed, after everything he'd done to her, she behaved professionally with him.

His cousins, Alistair, Archibald and Anthony came to see her

- Well Neil, said Archie joking, you little smarty-pants!

- You found a way to get Candy to take care of you, said Anthony

- You knew she couldn't stand you, so you played on her weaker side, said Stear

Neil started to laugh with his cousins

- And you all want to be in my place right now, right? He laughed

- Aside from the alcohol and the drug, said Anthony, we would love to be in your place. She washes you too?

- I don't know, I was unconscious until this morning

- But joke aside, said Stear, what went through you mind? Alcohol poisoning, drug overdose? Neil, I thought you stopped that kind of nonsense…

- I'm sorry, said Neil, Candy already let me have it…

- She's not possible, said Archie

- She's professional, said Anthony

- Hi, guys! Said Candy entering the room

- Hi, they all said at the same time smiling

Candy found the scene a little weird, the four cousins, who all had a thing for her, were smiling to her with tenderness…

" I have to get out of here! she thought"

- Don't get him too tired, said Candy, he needs his rest

- Yes Mam! Said Anthony smiling

Candy looked at him. A part of her wanted to stay and talk but she had to continue her work.

- See you later she said

After the Neil incident at the hospital, the relationship between Candy and the Reagan family and the Great Aunt… remained the same. They continued ignoring each other. I guess some things will never change.

A few weeks later, Candy received a letter from Terry that troubled her a little.

_**My Darling Juliet,**_

_**Hello! How are you?**_

_**I'm fine. I have good news… I got the part of Romeo! Everything **_

**_would've_** **_been perfect if you were my Juliet with me on scene, like when _**

**_we_** **_were on our last summer vacations in Scotland. _**

_**But this is it, if everything goes well; this role is going to launch my actor's **_

**_career. I know that you didn't want to make plans, but I suppose that you _**

**_are_** **_now a nurse with a salary, you also have reached your goal._**

_**Candy honey, I'm sending you an invitation for the première of "Romeo **_

**_and_** **_Juliet" and a single train ticket. If you come to the première, I will _**

**_assume_** **_that you came to stay with me for good; we'll make our life _**

**_together. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But if you don't _**

**_come, I will understand that you don't share my feelings and I will never _**

**_bother_** **_you again. I will respect your choice._**

_**Sincerely yours,**_

**_Your_** **_Romeo_**

That's what she wanted more in the world! To be with Terry for the rest of her life! But should she do it? It seemed too good to be true. In general, when something seemed to good to true, it usually was the case. She talked about it to her sister and best friend Annie. They were eating in a little restaurant.

- How's your course? Asked Candy

- Fine, pretty fine. What about you, what's wrong? Something's bothering you…

- You know me too well

- I'm your sister Candy

- I got a letter from Terry

- Nothing out of the ordinary there

- He's asking me to go to the première of "Romeo and Juliet" in New York. He sent me an invitation and a one-way ticket…

- One way?

- He wants me to stay with him…

- Oh… and that's a problem, because….?

- I'm not sure I'm ready to make this kind of commitment…

- Candy, all those months you didn't get back together with Anthony, because you wanted Terry…

- Yes but, I also love Anthony…

- Oh, my God! You are not getting into that boat again! What's the real reason, Candy?

Candy remained silent, Annie read her like a book.

- I'm afraid that something is going to happen to stop us from being together like in St. Paul

- Like what? Come on, Candy don't be so pessimistic

- I don't know… but ok, I will go without telling anything to anybody aside from you and Mr. Albert. If everything goes well, I will tell you, otherwise, you'll see me back here.

- Candy…

- I don't want to take anything for granted, Annie

- Ok. But, don't be so pessimistic, everything will be fine.

- From your mouth, to God's ears, Annie! From your mouth, to God's ears.

Candy told Albert that she was going to New York to se Terry's premiere. She had already talked to him about Terry and Anthony; Albert understood she loved them both, but she seemed to prefer Terry. He felt close to Anthony and wanted him with Candy. But Candy told him that he knew Terry too, and that they were friends.

- Really? Asked Albert

- Really. You've met in London

- So, I'll reserve my judgment until my memory gets back.

But inside himself, he was saying.

" I want you with none of them, I want you with me… I'm in love with you and you're never going to know about it!"

- Don't forget, don't tell anybody where I am, aside from Annie who already knows…

Candy took the train for New York, the day of the premiere. She took a room in a hotel, changed and went to the premiere of "Romeo and Juliet".

Terry was magnificent on stage Candy didn't see him before the play. He didn't know she was there. She wanted to surprise him after the play. It would be his present for his big premiere. She was watching him on stage and she imagined herself in the place of the actress playing Juliet. She was of course a little surprised not to see Susanna on stage with Terry, it was Karen another actress. She thought that Susanna was going to play "Juliet". During the intermission, she heard people talk.

- How come Susanna is not playing Juliet? Asked a lady

- You don't know? She had an accident saving the life of the lead Actor, Terrence Grandchester. A spotlight was going to fell on him; she pushed him and the spotlight fell on her leg, they had to amputate…

Candy felt sick to her stomach all of a sudden. The world came crashing around her. Susanna lost her leg while saving Terry? The ladies continued talking.

- When did this happen?

- A day ago, I think , or two… and you know what? Since she's in love with him, she's forcing Terrence to marry her, they say

Candy needed some air; she was suffocating, she went out of the theatre almost running. Was it true; was Susanna forcing Terry to marry her because she saved his life? Candy remembered Susanna's expression in Chicago when she saw her open Terry's hotel's room. Susanna loved Terry, she saved his life risking her own. Candy decided to go to the hospital to see her. She went directly there without changing. When se arrived at the hospital, she found Susanna writing a note, crying.

- Susanna? Good evening, said Candy

- Candy… you came to be with Terry?

- He doesn't know I'm here in New York but yes, I came to be with him, I love him.

- I love him too, said Susanna, I saved his life…

- And now you need him, said Candy with tears in her voice

- But, he's in love with you, Candy. All I'm doing is bothering you. That's why I wanted to end it, to leave you in peace. I'm only an obstacle to your happiness…

- To end it? You mean… NO! DON'T DO THAT! Susanna, you saved the life of the man you love, and you need him….

Candy remained silent for a while. Terry had to stay with Susanna, to take care of her. He owes Susanna his life. There was no place for her in his life anymore. Their future, their plans… everything was ruined! She couldn't take Terry from Susanna… Susanna loved him so much that she risked her life to save him. She didn't think, she reacted by love for him. She had to let Susanna be with Terry. It took her all the strengths of the world, but finally was able to say;

- Promise me, you'll make him happy she said to Susanna with tears in her eyes

Susanna looked at her without understanding. What did she mean? Candy was giving up Terry? She could finally be with the man she loved? Her heart was filled with joy. Candy was good, too good! To give up the love of her life for her? A perfect stranger? Because she needed him?

- Oh, Candy, I love him so much! I will make him happy; you'll see…Thanks for your sacrifice. I know how much it cost you

Candy was crying. She had to give Terry up so he could take care of Susanna. It was the right thing to do, even if it broke her heart into a thousand pieces… Susanna needed him. If she weren't there Terry wouldn't hesitate to fulfill his duty for Susanna; taking care of her and make her happy. He owed her his life. Without Candy; if he thinks she didn't love him, that she didn't want him, he would take care of Susanna.

- One more thing, said Candy before she left, don't tell him I came to New York. He must never know… otherwise, he'll come and get me, and I don't think I'll be able to reject him. It's for your happiness, for the both of you… but if he's unhappy, Susanna…

- He will be happy, I promise you and me too

- If he's unhappy insisted Candy, my promise won't hold anymore

- Ok, said Susanna convinced that she could make Terry happy, Terry will never know that you came to see me. I'll take it to my tomb

- Bye Susanna, be happy and especially, make him happy

Candy wiped her tears. She went back to the hotel to take her stuff and went to the train station for Chicago. She had just made the biggest sacrifice of her life; give up the man she loved. And Terrence G Grandchester will never know about it. He will think that Candy didn't come because she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him. She had to leave the city immediately otherwise, she won't have the strength to leave later.

"Goodbye Terry, I love you. I'm doing this for you, so you won't have to choose. Be happy Terry, be happy with her"

Without knowing it, unconsciously, she did the same sacrifice Terry did when he left college and London a few years back; leaving her, so she could be with Anthony, like she was leaving him, so he could be with Susanna.


	13. Chapter 13

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE**

**By Mallory Quinn**

**Chapter 13**

"**Reach for the stars…"**

There where a lot of people in the waiting room of clinic of Angels in mission. A nurse approached a young mother with her little girl that had a bad cut on the knee.

- The doctor will see you now, Ma'm, said the nurse, follow me

The mother followed the nurse taking her little girl in her arms to carry her.

- Hello said the doctor smiling

- Oh you're a girl! Said the little girl, I've never seen a girl doctor before!

- You're seeing one now said the doctor smiling. What's your name?

- Roberta, but they call me Bobbie…

- Pleased to meet you Bobbie, I'm doctor Andrew… let's see this cut you have… oh let me guess, you like to climb trees like a boy?

- How did you guess? Asked the little girl

- Because I was like you, too. I'm going to take care of it

- Is it going to hurt? Asked Bobbie a little worried

- Can you sing a song with me? Do you know… ♪♪nine green bottles hanging on the wall, nine green bottles hanging on the wall, if one green bottle just happen to fall there will be…♪♪

The little girl continued;

- ♪♪ Eight green bottles, hanging on the wall, eight green bottles hanging on the wall, if one green bottle just happen to fall…♪♪

Meanwhile, the doctor took some cotton with rubbing alcohol and some disinfectant and started to clean the cut. Bobbie had a little "ouch" but continued signing until the doctor finished putting the bandage on.

- So, did it hurt? Asked the doctor

- I don't remember said Bobbie

The doctor started to laugh with joy. She took a lollipop and after she looked at Bobbie's mother who approved with her head, she gave it to the little girl.

- Thank you doctor said the little girl happy

- You're very welcome, she said smiling, bye and be careful the next time…

- Bye, said the mother

- Bye, said Bobbie getting out the door, and thank you

There was a knock on the door.

- Dr. Andrew? Said a man's voice, can I come in?

- Yes, of course. What can I do for you?

- I have a pain here said the young man showing his neck

- Oh! Said the Dr. Andrew, let me see that…

She came near him and kissed him on the neck.

- Is that better?

- More…

She kissed him again and again… the young man took her lips and kissed her passionately she tied her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. When he finally let go of her, they were breathless.

- Candy, I love you

- I love you too, Anthony

- I can't wait to marry you

- Soon, she said laughing, you've been patient until now…

- I know… all those years… You're dining with me tonight? I'll come and get you at 8 pm

- I'll be ready. See you later, honey

Doctor Andrew… She remembered a few years earlier, she came back from New York completely devastated and Albert had consoled her. She was crying in his arms and she didn't know how good Albert felt to have her curled up against him, even if it was to cry over another guy. He had tried to cheer her up as much as he could. He disappeared a few days later to reappear as the Great Uncle William, with his memory.

- Mr. Albert? I can't believe that you're the Great Uncle William! Said Candy surprised

- I know it was a choc for me too…

- You're Anthony's uncle… I confided in you…

- I won't say anything, don't worry. But to get your mind off your problems, you don't want do to something else?

- Well, I was thinking about becoming a doctor…

- There you go! You can go to medical school…

- Like Anthony… Mr…Albert… Euh Uncle William

- Albert is fine

- Are you trying to throw me into Anthony's arms?

- Well, he's available and he loves you. You need someone

She didn't know that inside himself, he wanted to be that person.

- I'm ready to pay for your studies and even open a clinic for the both of you later…

- I don't know, Mr. Albert…

- At least it will take your mind off Terry …

Nothing will take her mind off Terry! Candy thought about it for a while. She needed something to do so she could stop thinking about the lost happiness with Terry. Medical school? There were not a lot of women doctors, it would be a challenge. She might be the only woman in the whole school… Why not?

- Ok, Mr. Albert, I'm going to enrol in medical school…

- You're ready for the challenge? It's a man's world…

- It's also the 20th century… women have to start fighting all those preconceptions…

That's how she went to medical school and became a doctor. At first it was to stop thinking about Terry, but in the long run, she liked what she was doing despite the offensive remarks of some of the teachers. She had met another young girl, Diana Trevor that started at the same time as her. Candy was glad to have a roommate. They helped each other; Candy was a nurse she had a little less trouble than Diana who had just came out of the local privates schools. She had strawberry-blond hair and grey eyes. She was thin and tall. Since they were the only girls in the first year, they became very good friends.

- I was in London at St. Paul college said Candy

- Oh… my cousin, Bertrand Chandler was there

- Oh Bertrand? Yes I know him. We had a play "Erudite women" from Molière, he had an acute appendicitis. I remember wondering what that was at the time…

- Yes, he told me about it… he was sorry he missed the play. So did you have a lot of suitors in school?

- Well… started Candy, I had my boyfriend, Anthony…

- Anthony Brown? Oh… the one in second year…?

- Yes, and another… Terrence Grandchester…

- The actor? He was with you in St. Paul?

- Bertrand didn't tell you?

- That's not the kind of things guys like to talk about…but wow! Which one did you prefer?

- I loved him both…

- You must have preferred one… come on you can tell me… I won't tell anybody…

- That's not it. I was going to London on a boat to join Anthony and my cousins… in fact, Anthony is my cousin by adoption… I met Terry, Terrence… and my life have never been the same since…

- You fell in love with him…

- Everybody expected Anthony and I…but I couldn't get Terry out of my head. I finally chose him, but before I could tell Anthony the news…

She told her about what had happened in the barn, Terry's sacrifice, and how she sacrificed herself, in her turn so he could be with Susanna. While she was telling the story, she was hanging the poster Terry had signed for her on the wall.

- Wow, it seems like, you guys are too good for your own good , said Diana looking at the poster, so what now, you're going back to Anthony?

- For the moment, I'm concentrating on my studies said Candy, let's see where life takes us.

- "For you my Juliet, forever, your Romeo" read Diana on the poster

- I'm glad I'm not the only girl…

- Me too. We'll have to fight in this men's world. I had to fight my father already…

- What about you, did you have any suitors in school?

- Yes, but nothing serious like you…

- When we finish school, there will be a line of guys wanting to marry the lady doctors

- At least you have Anthony…

- I'm not with Anthony, but who knows?

She didn't noticed Diana's sad look. This last one had a thing for Anthony, she was watching him from afar. But he was in love with Candy, her new best friend.

That's how she became a doctor. She came out of her daydreaming and returned to her patients.

After she finished work, Candy went to an elegant boutique.

- Miss Andrew said the girl at the counter, hello. Mrs. Cornwell is at the back

- Thanks, I know the way she said walking toward the back of the boutique, Annie? Annie, are you there?

- Candy? Come in honey. How are you?

- I'm tired; we've been really busy at the clinic. What about you? When are you going on maternity leave?

- I still have two moths

- You have to rest, Annie, you're getting yourself tired

- No, it's like I'm ten times stronger, on the contrary! Being pregnant, made me very strong

- Be careful, don't over do it

- You're talking like Archie, now…

- He's right and so am I. I need a dress not to fancy for diner tonight

- You're going out with Anthony

- Yes, to diner…

- Oh… are you sure that's what you want?

Candy knew what she was thinking about.

- That's what should've happen years ago, if…

- But exactly…

- Annie…

- Ok. I'm shutting up. Let's go get you a dress

They went back to the boutique and found a simple but elegant dress. Annie had finished her course a few years ago and her father helped her open a boutique as promised. She was in 7th heaven, because she was doing what she liked. She had to open a boutique in New York, on 5th Avenue pretty soon. She wanted to do it before the birth of her baby that was due in two months.

Candy and Anthony were having diner in a nice restaurant. They were engaged to be married for only a few months. But they were going out for years. Candy with her medical studies, got close to Anthony. He was a year before her, so he helped her a lot an encouraged her as well in her studies. Especially when she wanted to give up because the majority of the students were boys, not girls. Having Anthony to protect her and defend her was a bonus. Anthony was still madly in love with her since their early teens. Candy…had had feelings for Terry. She started med school to find something to do, so she won't let her mind think about Terry and med school was already very difficult for a woman in the beginning of 20th century. When she started to get close to Anthony again, she wanted to be honest with him. She told him the truth, that she was in love with Terry and that she can never be with him because he was going to marry another woman. She talked about the New York incident and the deal she made with Susanna Marlowe.

- I don't want to hide anything from you, Anthony; you deserve to know what's going on. I don't want you to thing that you're my consolation price…

- Candy, I know you love me… you've always loved me. I've always considered Grandchester as a troublemaker that came and disturb our perfect plans…

- But Anthony, I was ready to stay with him for the rest of my life… If the accident with Susanna hadn't happened…

- That's just it… for me it means that you weren't destined to be together, the both of us, yes…

Candy remained sad thinking. Was Anthony right? She wasn't destined to be with Terry? But with Anthony? If that was the case, why did destiny put Terry on her way and at the same time had brought all those feelings? To torture her? To make her doubt? Life was not getting simpler in the long run, it was becoming more complicated!

- So you forgive me? Asked Candy

- There's nothing to forgive, we were on a break, remember? Oh… Candy! I love you so much, and I'm so happy!

He took her in his arms and kissed her with passion. That's what Anthony was waiting for, ever since they left St. Paul college, since the night she had asked him for a break. They finished med school and Albert built a private clinic for them so they could practice the way they wanted to. There was a wing in the clinic that Candy had transformed into a free clinic for the poor part of the population. Albert was financing the free clinic with pleasure, encouraging that way the generosity of other family members and the Chicago's high society. Candy had also brought some of her friends from St. Joan's hospital, Flammy whom after coming back from the war, was a new woman, Julie, Sabine and of course her med school roommate, Diana. This last one was still in love with Anthony and didn't tell Candy anything, too happy to see him everyday. Candy also had other nurses and young doctors in training and she remembered herself in the beginnings of her studies. Everything was perfect.

They continued their diner. Candy saw that Anthony had something to tell her.

- Anthony? You have something to tell me?

- Honey, what would you say if we take a little vacation?

- But the clinic…

- Diana and the other doctors can take care of it

- Ok, what for?

- To go to New Jersey…

- New Jersey?

- Yes, there's a medical conference. I think that a lot of doctors from around the world will be there. Il would be interesting to share our methods between doctors

- And I thought you wanted to spend time with me… she joked

- But, the sessions will be during the day, and sometimes only in the morning, we will have a lot of free time

- Oh, so I can bring Rosemary with me?

- You think you will have the time to take care of a child with the sessions

- That's why we will bring a nanny with us…

Anthony looked at her smiling. She always thought about other people first, and nothing came before Rosemary, her little girl, her protégée.

- Ok, honey, you can bring Rosemary

- Thanks, Anthony, thank you very much

- I will ask for a suite with two bedrooms with a crib… I'll do it tomorrow

- Don't forget the nanny

- So three bedrooms

They finished their diner talking about what they were going to do in New Jersey. He took her back to her place… yes to her place, she didn't have her apartment anymore, but she had a house with three bedrooms upstairs and a little garden for Rosemary.

He kissed her at the door and didn't come in. He went back to the Andrew Manor.

- Good evening Aurelia, said Candy entering in her house, every thing ok? No problems?

- No, everything is fine. She ate and now she's asleep like an angel…

- Yeah, she is an angel isn't she? Thanks, Aurelia

- You're very welcome doctor, it's a pleasure taking care of her

Candy went upstairs to the bedrooms to see how was Rosemary. She entered Rosemary's bedroom in silence. She looked at the two-year-old little girl that was asleep in her crib. Her beautiful blond and curly hair was spilled on the little light pink pillow. She started to move a little in all directions crying a little. Candy knew that it was a sign that she wanted to pee. She woke her up gently; the little girl opened her eyes with difficulty

- Mommy? Pee pee…

- Ok, darling, I'll take you, said Candy carrying her to the toilet

Once she finished, Candy kissed the little girl and put her back in her crib and she closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the little light pink pillow.

She went to get ready to go to bed. And her head was lost in the past…

She was on training in a small clinic not too far from the Pony house, well, voluntary work to help the poor and the homeless. She was leaving at Lakewood at that time. The others were in Chicago, the house was empty, and she could study at her easy, as opposed to the Pony house where the children will have all her attention. It was pouring outside that evening of June. It had been very hot the days before, so the rain was more than welcome. Candy arrived for her shift, soaking wet. She took her uniform to change and a towel to get herself dry, especially her long hair. She walked to the staff room. She heard two nurses talking;

- It's probably a "daddy's little girl" that couldn't keep her legs closed…

- An now she's abandoning the poor baby… we'll have to take it to the orphanage

- It breaks my heart said another voice, I don't like doing that…

- I can take care of it said Candy entering; I lived in an orphanage not too far from here, the Pony house…

- You want to do it? Asked one of the nurses named Martha

- Yes, I will take it at the end of my shift

- Thanks Candy. I'm going to make the mother sign some papers…

- And I'm leaving said the other nurse, Bye!

Martha left the room and went to the baby's mother's room. Candy went to see the abandoned baby. It was a little girl, very beautiful and chubby. She had blond curly hair. It was a real little angel and Candy fell madly in love with her. She imagined herself being this little girl…

- I won't sign anything! Go to hell! Yelled a voice that was only too familiar to Candy

- No, said Candy out loud, don't tell me that…

- Leave-me alone! I don't want to sign anything, get out of here with your stinky papers! Said the mother

Candy heard footsteps noise coming out of the baby's mother's room. Candy hid, so the baby's mother won't see her. She look from where she was hiding, and saw a weaken Eliza Reagan talking back loud and with no respect for those who had just helped her bringing her child into the world.

- But you can't leave said Martha; you have to wait a day of two…

- It's out of question that I spend the night here said Eliza, I'm even ready to sign the papers if that's going to help me leave now…

They gave her the papers, which she filled out for a while and then she left without saying anything.

Candy came out of her hiding place. Eliza Reagan had had an illegitimate baby and she'd abandoned her? But why? She had enough money to take care of her… But she didn't want to make her family look bad, like that wasn't already done! She had the reputation of an easy girl; all the men, young, middle aged or old passed on her. Her brother had even tried to get her married so she'll stop her foolishness, but the marriage lasted only a few months, because the new bride didn't seem to understand the word "fidelity" and couldn't keep her legs closed. And there it was! A poor innocent baby, who never asked anything to anybody, was going to find herself in an orphanage!

- But where's… did that little... said Martha's voice. Oh, she filled out the papers...but. What the... Candy! Candy! Come an see what's happening here!

Candy arrived in panic. What was happening?

- Yes, Martha, I'm here…

- Do you know this girl that just had the baby?

Candy that didn't know how to lie by nature, was so stunned to see Eliza in the clinic, not to mention having an illegitimate baby…

- Yes, I was in school with her admitted Candy

- Were you friends?

- She couldn't see me in a painting…

- Oh, I see…

- You see what?

- Look at those forms she filled out…

Candy took the forms and she opened her eyes wide, reading the content.

- What! But that's my name!

- Do you know her real name?

- Yes, but…

- I understand, you want to respect her anonymity…

- Yes…for her family

- But what she wrote, it's…

- … a blessing in disguise…. Said Candy

- But how…?

- Martha, according to this trick that …this girl just played on me, I'm this baby's mother…

- It doesn't bother you?

- Not at all! I was abandoned as a baby in front of an orphanage…

- Candy… what do you have in mind?

- I'm going to take this baby to the orphanage. But according to the present this girl had just gave me, it's my baby…

- You want to keep it? Are you crazy?

- Maybe… but I'm going to keep her at the orphanage until I'm able to take care of her. I'm going to legally adopt her…

- Candy…

- Listen, I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm saving a baby whom, because of her irresponsible mother, is mine in a way, on paper that is… we can't falsify the papers after the mother signed them

- So, if someone does some research, you'll be the mother on paper… this girl must've loved you! Said Martha ironically

- Oh, you haven't heard anything yet! Said Candy laughing

- Ok. Take the baby to the orphanage and then… what ever come, comes!

- Thanks, Martha. But not a word….

- Not a word about what?

- Thanks

So she brought the baby at the Pony house with a copy of the papers that Eliza had filled out.

- Candy? Said Miss Pony, what do you have there?

- A baby…

- A baby? Said Sister Maria, where does it come from? The hospital?

- Yes…, said Candy

- But, said Miss Pony, who's is it?

- Mine, said Candy

- Yours? Said Sister Maria

- Yes. And I would like for you to keep her for me until I finished school

Miss Pony and Sister Maria were speechless. Candy had a baby? They old boarder was grown up, third year of med school and knew what she was doing. If it were the teen Candy and careless, she would've had a sermon. But they didn't say anything and agreed to take care of the baby.

- Ok, Candy said Miss Pony, what's her name?

- Her name is Rosemary, said Candy, I will bring you everything you need tomorrow for sure. I know that you can manage for tonight…

- Of course, Candy said Sister Maria, who was retaining herself not to explode

Candy kissed Rosemary; she hugged Miss Pony and Sister Maria in her arms.

- Thank you with all my heart, my two mommies. Take good care of your granddaughter!

She took Sister Maria on the side and hugged her again.

- Thank you Sister Maria for restraining yourself. I know that you want to yell at me, like in the old days. But I thank you with all my heart, for not saying anything

Candy then spend all the free time she had at the Pony House with Rosemary. She couldn't get enough of her, and her heart was always breaking every time she had to leave her. It was around the time she started to get close to Anthony. He was wondering why she was going to the Pony house so often. One day he followed her and had the shock of his life when he saw a little baby girl running to Candy calling her "Mommy". He was sick to his stomach! Candy had a baby? But … how? Grandchester! The bastard! He came near them.

- Candy, he said

- Anthony? What are you doing here?

- I followed you…

- Oh…

- Candy, how could you hide the fact that you have a baby from me?

- Anthony, I didn't really know how to tell you…

- Who's the father? He asked suddenly…

- Oh, but…

- It's Grandchester, isn't it? That bastard! To take advantage of you that way, when he's with another woman! That's him all right! Now he's leaving you to pick up the pieces…

- There are no pieces to pick up; it's the most wonderful thing in the world, to be a mother! Anthony, let me introduce you to Rosemary…

- Rose…

- Like your mother. The rose is my favourite flower, because of you, for that matter. I've always liked that name. I hope it doesn't bother you. Please, Anthony…

Anthony was speechless. He was completely confused. He would've preferred to have find Candy with another man… with a baby? A baby meant that she would be link forever to that damned actor! And that name… he looked at Candy with the baby and he couldn't help melting at their view. He loved her so much. He took her in his arms and hugged her with the baby in her arms.

- Thank you Anthony, with all my heart

- I love you Candy, with or without baggage…

- You're sure it doesn't bother you to take care of someone else's baby? And people are going to talk…

- I love you Candy, we're going to shut up everybody's mouth

- But what if they assume the baby is yours?

- Let them believe whatever they want…

- Oh Anthony, I don't want to put you in that position

- You're not doing anything. If it's what people are going to think, let them. That's all.

- But…

- Candy, I don't want to lose you again…

- I love you Anthony… but promise me that you won't say anything to Terry, if you see him. He doesn't know and I don't want him to try to take her away from me… she lied to avoid misunderstandings

She had consulted a lawyer discretely and legalized Rosemary's adoption, just to be on the safe side. So that no one could ever take her away from her.

And that's how she found herself with an adorable little girl. She never regretted what she had done. People talked, since she wasn't married but she didn't care. Her little girl having the love of a mother was the most important thing. She grew up without a mother and she craved for a mother's love. She had Miss Pony and Sister Maria, but there were a lot of other children…So she could take a few looks and whispers if it meant that Rosemary would have her love and grow up happy. She didn't know why she was abandoned, but she wished her mother, if that was the case, had stayed with her, nothing replaces the love of a mother. She went to bed after thanking the Lord for the blessing Rosemary was.


	14. Chapter 14

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE **

**By Mallory Quinn **

**Chapter 14**

"**Forgotten Promises…"**

Terrence G. Grandchester was going back to his house after spending the day at the theatre rehearsing and looking for new actors. He had a villa that he shared with Susanna Marlowe, his fiancée, since the accident. That accident that rocked his whole life. He found himself engaged to a woman he didn't love and the woman he loved, didn't want him anymore. He had sent her a letter, inviting her to come and stay with him and she never answered him. She didn't come to see him at the premiere. The role that had made his career, his big break, which would have allowed them to live the way they wanted to. She never contacted him again. He respected the promise made in his last letter to her, he never bothered her again. But that promise was the hardest to keep. All his being and his common sense was telling him not to trust a letter that she might have not received, to go talk to her in person. But there was Susanna. Susanna who saved his life, and who was crazy in love with him. But, she wasn't the woman he loved. She treated him very well, like a woman in love, but he was incapable of loving her. He had become cold, taciturn and angry. He practically never smiled. He was not happy. He thought about his father that had to abandon his mother for an arranged marriage. His father was unhappy with a woman he didn't love. But he thought he would have had more luck than his father, he had met the girl of his dreams on a boat taking him to England; it took time to convince her, but she finally admitted she shared his feelings or actually, she finally admitted that she wanted to be with him. Everything was fine until the night of the premiere. Then he saw his whole world come crashing down; she didn't come, and he found himself stuck with a woman he didn't love. If she had come, maybe they would've found a solution together, for the Susanna matter. Now he was engaged to Susanna for years, he couldn't get around to setting a wedding day.

Susanna knew that Terry didn't love her, but since she was crazy in love with him, she couldn't let him go. She thought about Candy, about the sacrifice she made for the man she loved, allowing her in that way to be with Terry. She promised her that Terry would be happy. But he wasn't happy, he didn't love her. Her love was one-sided… Terry was unhappy and if Candy knew about it, she would come and take him back. But Candy must be married by now, and maybe she had kids too. She prayed that Candy wasn't free to come and take her Terry back. He didn't love her, but she loved him too much to give him up. She even tried to seduce him when he was coming back drunk, but he always fell asleep after only a few kisses.

She was sitting in the living room on her wheelchair. She heard noise at the door, Terry was back. She was happy, even if he barely looked at her.

- Good evening Susanna said Terry

- Good evening Terry she said with a smile, did you have a good day?

- Yes thanks. Did you think about my suggestion?

- Which one? The one about going to New Jersey to meet doctors specialized in prosthesis?

- Yes…

- I thought about it and I don't think that…

- Susanna, you have to stop that. You can't continue to refuse all the treatments available to you. You have to try and make an effort to walk with the help of a prosthesis

- But Terry…

- Be courageous, you can do it and with a little luck, you could even go back on stage. You're an excellent actress Susanna, it's a pity that you can't use your talent

- Who's going to hire me?

- You know that Robert is ready to take you back as soon as possible… let's go see what the doctors are going to tell us, then you'll make you decision, ok?

- Ok, Terry. We can go to New Jersey to the conference. You can make the arrangements.

- You won't regret it, you'll see

Terry went to his library to read. He left Susanna alone. He was reading the paper and sometimes tabloid newspaper. He remembered an article that was talking about the engagement of two young people from Chicago's high society that were in love since childhood. Susanna had put the paper there on purpose so he would see that she was going to get married…

He had seen her once in a hotel in Boston last year; she had a baby in her arms, a little girl, blond like her mother. She seemed so happy with her baby in her arms. She was glowing with happiness. He didn't dare go near her, not only because of the promise, but it hurt him to see her with a baby that should've been his. She had a baby with Anthony. She had married him… the boyfriend… Why couldn't he get her out of his head? Some people had the privilege of falling in love a lot times in different ways; but for Terrence Grandchester, that wasn't the case; his heart belonged to a certain Candice White Andrew ever since the moment he met her that New Year's eve night on the boat.

One of the servants came to announce that diner was served.

Annie was at Candy's helping her pack her bags.

- Wow, a romantic trip said Annie

- No, well the evenings will be free, but there's Rosemary…

- Why don't you leave her? I can take care of her

- No thanks, Annie. Otherwise I will want to come back faster. I'm going to miss her

- Candy you practically never get separated from her

- I know, but I missed her when I was going to school. Maybe it's the fact that I was abandoned, but I don't want her to feel alone…

- …or abandoned, I understand.

- There, we're ready… said Candy

- And the nanny?

- Aurelia, are you ready?

- Yes, I'm coming answered Aurelia

She came down the stairs with Rosemary in her arms, all dressed up for the trip. She started to laugh when she saw Candy. Candy took her in her arms. Anthony had sent the driver to come and get them. They went to the train station. She kissed Annie and got on the train. The trip was long and tiresome and when they finally arrived at the hotel, they were exhausted and hungry. They changed and went to the hotel's restaurant to eat. They formed a very beautiful family.

- We can go outside to rest in the garden, said Anthony

- Wait, Rosemary needs her hat, me too for that matter, said Candy, I'm going to go get them. Wait for me outside

- Ok, honey said Anthony

Candy went to their suite to her hat and the baby's. She came out of the room, locked the door and almost ran to get out of the hotel. She arrive at the corner still running and hit a man that was turning to go to his room. Candy didn't see him, they collide hard and they fell on the floor.

- Oww said Candy, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry

- Watch were you're going… said the man rising his head

Candy rose her head at the same time and she remained speechless for a second.

- Terry? She said not too sure of herself

- Candy! He said still in shock

He helped her back on her feet. She picked up her hat. Terry picked up Rosemary's hat and gave it to Candy.

- Thanks, said Candy uncomfortable, how are you?

- I've been better, but what can we do… and you?

- I'm fine, thank you. I'm here for the medical conference…

- Me too, I have to see a specialist for Susanna

- She's with you?

- Yes, and you?

- I'm with Anthony and my…daughter she finally said

- You have a daughter? How old is she?

- Two years old…

- Congratulations …

- Thank you. I have to go. See you around she said leaving

Terry looked at her leaving. He couldn't believe that destiny was so cruel to him! She was in the same hotel as him with her husband and her little girl! That was just to put the knife back in his wound!

Candy was outside with her little family. She couldn't believe that she had seen Terry. It was the first time she saw him since the night of the premiere of Romeo and Juliet. Rosemary was playing with a ball. Candy was playing with her and they were both laughing out loud. Rosemary followed the ball a little further; it had landed on the lap of a woman on a wheelchair. Candy followed her.

- Susanna, said Candy

- Is this your little girl? She said with a big smile, hello, my name is Susanna and this is Terry

- Zanna, Terry said Rosemary

- Hello, said Terry with a smile, how are you?

- I'm fine thank you. What about you?

- I'm fine, said Terry

- Rosemary, we have to go said Candy taking her. See you later?

Anthony saw the scene from afar and damned Terry inside of him. It's like destiny was set on testing their love…

"If he knew that he was Rosemary's father… he thought, damn you Grandchester!"

Candy went back to Anthony. She saw the change in his expression.

- You're mad? Asked Rosemary, did I go too far?

- Oh no, honey, said Anthony, I'm not mad at you… he said, hugging her

- Aurelia, take Rosemary to the suite… said Candy

- Ok, said Aurelia, come here, sweetie

- Are you coming mommy? And the sweetie

- I'll come later, honey said Candy, ok?

- Ok

Rosemary and Aurelia went back to the suite. Candy stayed alone with Anthony.

- Are you ok, honey ? She asked

- I'm the one that should ask you that question

- It's hard to see him, but I'm fine

- Ok, are you sure you don't want to tell him about the little one?

- Certain. Let's not talk about it anymore, please

She knew that if Anthony confronted Terry, he was going to be flabbergasted! She prayed that the stay happens without a problem. She didn't want any needless trouble. But to see Terry again, was harder on her than she had thought, especially next to Susanna.

Susanna was pleased that Candy was with Anthony and a little girl on top of that! That meant that she wouldn't come and get Terry away from her. She looked at Terry and saw that he had an indifferent expression, but she knew he was hurt to see Candy with a little girl that could've been his, but wasn't. This stay is going to be full of surprises!

Terry was looking at Candy with Anthony and every time it was like they were sticking a knife in his heart. He didn't think he would feel this way. What he was feeling for her was stronger than ever. To see her together with the little one was a very nice vision, he wished he could've seen everyday.

In the evening during diner, the restaurant was full of different doctors that had came from around the world for the conference that was suppose to start the next day. The tables were set to form a "U". Among the doctors there were also women doctors from around the world. Candy was happy to be able to share and compare notes with women doctors from different countries. Terry and Susanna were also there in the dining room and they were surprised to see Candy talking with doctors. Terry thought she was a very good nurse to be able to discuss that way with different doctors. But then when he listened closely, he realised that she was a doctor herself! His Freckles, a doctor! She will always continue to astound him.

When diner was over, everybody went back to their room so they can rest and wake up early the next morning for the beginning of the conference. Susanna and Terry have met a doctor specialized in prosthesis and he suggested that Susanna be his patient so that he could demonstrate to his colleagues how the prosthesis worked. Susanna agreed with enthusiasm. Terry was happy that Susanna would become a little more independent, that will take a weigh off his heart.

Candy was in her suite with her clan. She went to kiss Rosemary in her bed. She was still awake.

- Not asleep yet, said Candy

- I want a story, mommy

- Ok, honey, said Candy smiling

She took a book of short stories and started to read to the little girl, it didn't take her long to fall asleep. Candy kissed her and got out of the room quietly

- She's asleep? Asked Anthony

- Sound asleep, said Candy

- I want to say two words to that damned Grandchester…

- Anthony, please…

- I can't promise you I won't say anything…

- Try to restrain yourself, please

- I'm going to try

But she knew that as soon as he gets an occasion, he was going to say two words to Terry. She had to tell Terry because if she told Anthony that Terry had nothing to do with Rosemary, he's going to think that she's protecting him.

- I'm going to go to the reception to get the women's program for tomorrow morning, said Candy, I'll be right back

She kissed Anthony and got out of the room, before he could say anything. Aurelia stayed with Anthony and they started to talk about this and that.

Candy went to the reception and asked for the program.

- Here you are, Dr. Andrew said the receptionist

- Dr. Andrew said a familiar voice

Candy turned around and saw the deep blue eyes that used to look at her with so much love, looking at her now in a cold and icy way…

- Terry, she said softly, I was about to ask for your room number…

- Why? He said coldly

- I wanted to talk to you…

- We have nothing to say to each other doctor Andrew, he said even colder than before

- Terry, I beg you, it's important… it's about Rosemary…

- Your daughter?

- Yes

She wanted to talk about the child. The child he would have given anything to be his.

- Yes, I absolutely have to talk to you, please for old time sake…

- Old time sake? You forgot about me pretty quickly….

- Why are you so bitter? You're not happy with Susanna?

- Either, you're joking or you're provoking me…

- I don't understand, why did you marry her then?

- Who told you I married her?

- But I thought that…

- You thought what? That I was going to throw myself in the arms of the first woman, because you didn't want me? He yelled

- Terry, keep your voice down, everybody is looking at us…

She didn't really understand what was happening. Terry was unhappy and he didn't marry Susanna! What was going on? She sacrificed herself, gave up the man she loved, so he could take care of Susanna and so that this last one make him happy. Susanna had saved his life: she had lost her leg, she needed Terry. But did they, Susanna and her, made an awful mistake? Terry was cold and taciturn, he was not happy at all! Susanna didn't keep her promise! Terry was miserable! My God? Candy felt bad. She never would have thought that her sacrifice did more harm than good… Terry was unhappy because he wasn't with her! Her! But…

- I see that you're in no mood to talk… or you don't want to talk to me. I'm going to go now, then, she said sadly

Terry didn't answer. Candy went back to her room completely devastated. All those years, she was sure she had made the right decision by leaving Terry to Susanna. All those years when she suffered because she loved a man that will never be hers. That was all for nothing? She spent a sleepless night, turning in her bed thinking about Terry. Oh how much she still loved him, like the first day! To see him again, after all those years… she was happy.

Terry was in his bed, he couldn't sleep either. He saw Candy and she seemed surprised by his anger. She thought he was married to Susanna? Why? And what did she want to talk about, regarding her little girl Rosemary? The daughter she had with Anthony? The daughter that should've been his, if they lived their lives together? But the anger was submerging him every time he looked at her, preventing him to be rational. But a part of him, still couldn't forget about her, even with Susanna. He tried to love her, aside from a few kisses sometimes when he was drunk, he didn't desire her. He had told her that he didn't want to touch her until they were married.

- But you spent the night with Candy in Chicago…

- You weren't in the room with us, you can't assume…

- You mean nothing happened?

- She wanted to wait until our wedding night

- But, I'm not Candy, I want you Terry…

- Susanna, I don't want to take advantage of you, we're going to wait for our wedding night

Susanna didn't insist. Terry wanted to keep her pure till the wedding, it would be kind of ridiculous for her it insist that he be intimate with her, when he was respecting her by preserving her. Terry had a sigh of relief. If this marriage never happened, it would be too soon. But he couldn't postpone the wedding date forever.

The next morning, Anthony went to the conference very early. Candy took Rosemary for breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. Since there weren't enough tables because of all the people, they took her to a table where there was a man reading his paper.

- Rosemary, we're going to eat. What do you want to eat, bread?

- Toast! Said Rosemary

- With jam?

- Yes! Yum yum!

Candy burst out laughing. The man, who was reading the paper, couldn't believe his ears. He put the paper down to be sure, he wasn't dreaming.

- Freckles?

- Terry! It's like fate keep putting us on each other's path…

- Maybe it's a sign that I have to listen to you…

- Not in front of Rosemary, said Candy, where's Susanna?

- She has a re-education session…

- For her leg? Ok…

They talked about all and nothing. Aurelia arrived and took Rosemary for a walk. They were alone.

- What time does your husband come back?

- Husband?

- Brown…

- I'm not married either, Terry

- What?

- Anthony and I are not married…

- But the baby… you did it without being married?

- Those things happen every day, Terry

- But with me…. We made the promise…

Candy didn't answer. She had to tell him that she hadn't done anything yet with anybody. She had to tell him about Rosemary, before Anthony does it.

Terry was hurt to know that she did a baby without being married. He had made her the promise to wait… Why didn't she do the same thing with Anthony?

- Terry, I…

- Terry, Candy said Susanna's voice, what a nice surprise!

- How was it? Asked Terry

- Fine, but it was painful

- It's worth it, said Terry, I'm going to see you physio-trainer

He stood up and left the restaurant. Candy and Susanna were alone.

- Candy said Susanna, leave Terry alone…

Candy was stunned! How dared she? After her sacrifice…

- Susanna…

- Leave him alone, he's mine. You gave him to me, remember?

- Susanna, Terry is not a toy

- But he's with me

- You promised you will make him happy

- But I'm trying, leave him to me…

- Susanna, I'm not here to take Terry back. I have my life, my daughter…

- Exactly, concentrate on you daughter and your husband…

- I'm not married Susanna

- What? But… so you can take him back when ever you want…

- My gosh, you're obsessed with Terry!

- You promised to stay away!

- And you promised to make him happy…

- What do you mean by that, that you're taking him back?

Candy didn't answer and stood up to leave. The women's conference was going to start.

- Bye Susanna, have a nice day

She left without turning back. That Susanna had the nerve to ask her to leave Terry alone after the sacrifice she had made. Terry was miserable, and it was her fault. She should've talked to him, let him know that she saw him the night of his big triumph and maybe they would've found a solution together to Susanna's problem. Oh… but what was the use to cry over spilled milk?

During the afternoon, people were resting and others could go horse riding if they wanted to. Candy saw Terry from afar walking to the stables. Anthony had an appointment with another doctor from Europe to discus about new surgical methods.

- You're not going to be bored alone he asked Candy?

- No, I'll be fine Anthony, I'll find something to do

She decided to go horse riding. She could warn Terry about Rosemary. They gave her a white mare, very soft by the hotel staff. She rode her and started to run with the horse, hoping to fall on Terry. She was riding for a while, when she found a cave. She remembered the one in Scotland when she was with Terry after seeing Eliza… she came down the horse tied it to a tree, and was walking to the cave. She got in, there was not a lot of things, she saw some drawings on the wall.

- Does that remind you of something? Said Terry's voice

Candy was started a little, she had found Terry or he had found her…

- Yes, memories a little…

- Erotic?

- The state of mind at that time, yes

- You wanted to talk to me?

- Yes, it's about Rosemary…

- I'm listening…

- Ok. Here goes nothing… Anthony thinks you're Rosemary's father…

- WHAT!

- I know, and you think he's the father…

- Candy… can you tell me…unless you're the second immaculate conception …

Candy had a nervous laugh. Terry didn't miss one!

- … or someone forced himself on you…

Candy was impressed that Terry didn't even think that she did it with another one.

- Thanks…

- Why?

- For not thinking that I slept with someone else than Anthony…

- You may be a lot of things, but Mary-lye-down-there, you're not! You obviously didn't do it with your doctor either, otherwise he would've known that…

- I'm going to tell you the story, but you have to promise me that you won't repeat it to anybody, you hear me? Otherwise, I could lose my little girl.

- Ok.

Candy told him the whole story, what had happened with Eliza, the clinic, Anthony, the Pony house. Terry listened without saying a word. When she finished her story she said;

- Aside from Martha and the lawyer, you're the only person I trust with this story…

- That irresponsible slut had a baby under your name? Eliza by a very strange combination of circumstances, made you a very nice gift… you're so good, that it doesn't even bother you what people are thinking about a single mother…

- No. So you agree not to say anything if Anthony bring up the subject on the paternity, with you?

- I promise you said Terry. But if you get married, you'll have to tell him the truth; otherwise, he will figure it out by himself during your wedding night… unless you want me to help you remedy the situation…

Candy became bright as red.

- TERRY!

- What? A boy can dream, can he? The only thing that bothers me it's that he thinks I had some good time with you, and I'm only dreaming about it… I know, you don't want me. You're going to marry your doctor. I've given up the idea of having you in my life

- Susanna needs you…

- Susanna is a good friend, who wants more, but I don't love her…

- You're unhappy… I'm sorry Terry … it's all my fault!

- Your fault? Why, would it be your fault?

- Oh, Terry I'm going to tell you what happened. I was there…

- Where?

- In New York, at the première

- WHAT!

- I wanted to surprise you after the play, but during the break, I heard the rumours about Susanna… I went to the hospital, and I found her writing a suicide note. I promised her to leave you with her, because she needed you and she promised me to make you happy

- How could Susanna and you do this to me? Making the decision in my place, like I was some toy between you? He asked very angry, you could've let me in on the decision, after all, it was only, MY LIFE!

- But…

- You had no right! No right to make a decision of that magnitude in my place? You hear me! He yelled

- But, it seemed like the right decision at the time…

- Right for whom? I'm unhappy, because I'm stuck with a woman I don't love. Susanna is unhappy because she's with a man who doesn't love her! Apparently, you're the only one that's happy in this story, you've got your doctor!

- That's not fair, Terry! You don't know how much it cost me to leave…

- But you fell right back on your feet….

- Terry…

- No, leave-me alone! I need to clear my head…

- Ok. I'm sorry for everything and thank you very much for Rosemary's problem

He left the cave, took his horse and left there very quickly. Candy went back to her hotel room to think. Terry was very angry. He will probably talk to Susanna. He was right; Susanna and her had no right to make a decision of that magnitude without consulting him, because his life was affected too. But did she make the right decision to tell him the truth? Susanna will not be happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE**

**Chapter 15**

"**To forget a dream…"**

- But Terry, Candy promised… started Susanna

- "Candy promised…" do you hear yourself when you talk? It doesn't do anything to you that Candy was forced to dump me, in order for you to be with me?

- No, I saved your life. I love you so much…

Terry had an exasperated sigh. He was so angry that he left the room slamming the door behind him. He had spent all those years thinking that Candy didn't love him, that she didn't want him anymore, when she really sacrificed herself for Susanna… He went down to the hotel bar and ordered some scotch that he drank in one sip. He ordered a second one, when he heard and familiar and irritating voice.

- You're getting drunk from despair?

- Brown… I'm not in the mood said Terry

- Did you have a fight with your pretty one?

Terry was really not in the mood to talk, least of all with Anthony. He didn't answer.

- At least that time you took your responsibilities…

Terry understood that he was talking about Rosemary, so he decided to play along even though he was angry. He liked the fact that Anthony thought he was Rosemary's father, that he had to special link to Candy…

- What do you mean by "that time"? You know some responsibilities I didn't take? Tell me…

Anthony heard Candy's voice in his head "please, don't tell him anything…"

- Nothing, just a slip of the tongue, that's all

Terry couldn't help provoking him.

- Do you realise if Susanna's accident hadn't happened, your family would've been mine?

Anthony started to lose his temper.

- What do you mean by that? That I'm the consolation prize? He asked with anger

- You said it…

- You bast…!

- Anthony?

It was Candy's voice.

- Our table is ready she said

Anthony turned around and saw Candy, Rosemary and Aurelia. He let go of his anger in front of the little one.

- Ok, let's go

Candy looked at Terry and he had an icy look for her. He continued drinking. She didn't say anything and followed Anthony to their table. The atmosphere was heavy and tense. Even the little one felt the tension and was not saying anything.

Before they went to bed, Candy decided to break the tension.

- Anthony, are you going to be mad for long? Even Rosemary felt the tension

Anthony took her in his arms and held her tight, like he wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked for her lips and they kissed passionately.

- I'm fine he finally said, I'm sorry for my bad mood.

But he couldn't help thinking about Terry's words. Was he the consolation prize for Candy?

The next day, Candy met Susanna in the hallway when she was getting out of her room.

- Susanna…

- Candy! You had to tell him! You had to tell him about our arrangement! You couldn't stand that he hated you, couldn't you?

- Terry doesn't hate me, and you know it…Susanna, we were wrong to make a decision of that magnitude without him…

- But you promised

- Yes, if he was happy with you… but he's miserable! It didn't work Susanna…

- You're taking him back, aren't you? She said with tears in her eyes…

- Susanna, I have to go to my conference

She left. Susanna remained there, thinking about the whole thing. Terry was unhappy. She did everything to make Terry fall in love with her but without any results. She often saw him read Candy's letter and play the harmonica. She had asked him how he started to play the harmonica.

- It's a friend that gave it to me so I could play instead of smoking…

- Candy? She guessed

- Yes.

So every time he played the harmonica, she knew he was thinking about Candy. She will never be able to make him forget about Candy. Despite all those years, he couldn't forget her. She knew it, because he often played the harmonica.

During diner in the evening, all the doctors were reunited like the first night. There was a friendly discussion between men and women. The women were complaining been mistreated at med school, because they were women.

- I have a teacher that said the women didn't have the necessary intelligence to be a doctor, that they should limit themselves to being nurses, said on of the women

- What a sexist remark! Said Candy, but if doctors listened more to nurses at least; look at Florence Nightingale, she modernized the sterilisation, disinfection and hygiene in hospitals…

- Yeah! Said the other women

The discussion continued like that until late at night. The conference was over, Susanna had a prosthetic leg on and she could now walk very well, she still needed her wheel chair to rest, but she was making progress with her leg. Terry felt a weight off his conscience. Susanna could walk! Now he had to convince her to go back on the scene. Her mother should be able to convince her, if Terry couldn't.

The return to Chicago was short and peaceful. Candy was happy to go back to her routine. She found Annie almost ready to open her new boutique in New York. She had told her what had happened at the medical conference.

- You're coming with me to New York? Asked Annie

- Of course, honey, you need a doctor in your condition she joked

- How was it to see him again?

- Oh, Annie, I wish I could tell you I didn't feel anything…

- But your feelings were still there? You know my opinion on the subject, I not going to repeat myself

- Thanks Annie. So, when are we going to New York?

- In three weeks, for everything to be ready. I have to make the invitations and send them…

- After that, you promise me to stop working till the birth of your baby?

- Ok. Archie will be happy…

- I will be happy about what? Said Archie's voice, Candy! How was your trip? Full of incidents I heard…

- So, you don't need me to tell you about it… said Candy, Annie, I have to go. Don't over do it. See you later

Annie stayed with her husband, Archie. He had gone to law school and had become a lawyer. He had opened his own office and he had partners. Business was good. He was also very proud of his wife that had opened a boutique and was about to open another one.

Stear went to war and was missing in action until the end of the war. They even had a memorial service for him, but his body was never found. Everybody was stunned and happy, when Stear came to the Chicago villa and crutches but alive, after the horrible nonsense war! Albert was very happy to have found his nephew. Stear married Patty once he was back on his feet. He continued his engineer studies and Albert had helped buy a small factory that had prospered to become one of the biggest construction companies of the country. Since he was passionate about planes, he invested in the constructions of planes and trains. With the technology progressing, his investments wind up being a gold mine. The company didn't stop at planes and trains, but it started to build all vehicles of public transportation, buses, streetcars etc. But he hadn't stopped his inventions. He continued trying them during his free time. Patty was in the family way, but she was in her fifth month, in her second trimester.

Neil worked with his father in the family business. Eliza continued being a tramp. She didn't even bother to know what had happened to the child she abandoned in Candy's name. And curiously, she didn't say anything unpleasant to Candy when she learned that she had a little girl or even when she saw her with the baby. Maybe the fact she abandoned her own daughter was preventing her from insulting Candy to have kept hers, like she thought.

Albert was still friend with Candy. He encouraged her when she decided to become a doctor. He took care of her tuition expenses. He was hurt to see her with a baby, he thought that Anthony was the father like everybody else, and they didn't deny it. But he loved his friend and had respected her choice to keep the baby. He had met a woman missionary like him during his trips and he had become very attached to her. He name was Christina Powell. He had given up hoping to have Candy one day, he was secretly in love with her. He wished he were in Anthony's place or even Terry's.

Candy was talking with Diana in her office at the clinic.

- So, Candy, how was it to see your former lover boy?

- Diana…

- He must've been a little shock to see you with Anthony's baby…

- Without being married… that's what shocked him the most

- Oh… but when you were with him, you were a teenager…

- We promised each other not to do anything, until we were married. He didn't marry Susanna

- How did that make you feel?

- I know I shouldn't feel anything, but I was a little relieved, he's not happy with her… he would've been with me, I'm sure of it. She has a prosthetic leg, she can walk, now. Do you think it's wrong of me to think like that, Diana?

- No, Candy, it's normal, I think that you still love him… but you have Anthony and Rosemary… you're a family

She remembered how she was hurt to learn that Candy and Anthony had a baby together. She didn't see anything, and she was her roommate. But Candy was gone a lot at that time. But she couldn't hate Candy; she was a good friend and didn't want to be without her.

The famous opening of "Annie's" New York boutique had finally arrived. Everybody went to New York to support Annie, aside from Eliza of course who said she had better things to do, and Neil was on a business trip.

Candy was having a glass of fruit punch when she heard someone call her.

- Candy?

It was Eleonor Baker, Terry's mother.

- Miss Baker! Said Candy hugging her! It's been a long time, I'm surprised you recognised me…

- I will never forget your face. Because of you Terrence reconciled with me

- I didn't do anything special… by the way…thanks for the robe

- You're very welcome. It was the least I could do.

- You like the boutique? It's my best friend's…

- Very impressive said Eleonor, I will definitely do some of my shopping here

- Candy? Said Anthony's voice

- Oh Anthony, let me introduce you to…

- Eleonor Baker, I'm very pleased to meet you, he said kissing her hand, I'm one of your biggest fan!

- Thank you said Eleonor very flattered. Candy, I'll see you later?

She left to talk to other acquaintances.

- I didn't know you knew her, said Anthony

- It's Terry's mother…

- Oh… I understand

- I met her in Scotland during that summer…

- You never told me that…

- Like you were in a mood of hearing stories about Terry at that time… or even now for that matter

- That's true…

- Freckles? Said a familiar voice

- Terry! Said Candy, Susanna

- Good evening Candy, said Susanna

- Brown

- Grandchester, Susanna

- Good evening said Susanna

Terry was there with Susanna who was standing up with a cane. Candy cursed Annie for this trick!

- Terry, Susanna, said Annie, thanks for coming, make yourself at home

- Good evening Annie, said Terry, thanks for your invitation

- You're very welcome, Terry! What are friends for? If not to remember each other?

Candy took Annie by the arm.

- How could you do this to me?

- What? Said Annie innocently, I invited the cream of society of New York, and Terry is part of it

- Oh Annie! You really love to torture me…!

- You'll thank me for it later… said Annie going away

Candy thought to herself that Annie was starting her teen tricks again. She walked towards Patty and Diana.

- How are you Patty? Said Candy, you want to sit a little?

- I'm fine, Candy said Patty, how are you?

- Did you know she invited Terry?

- I'm as surprise as you to see him here, said Patty

- Patty! Said Terry arriving and kissing her on the cheek, you're in the family way too, as I see. Is there something in the water or something?

- Good evening Terry, how are you? Said Patty laughing

- I'm fine. I'm happy to see everybody said Terry

- Good evening, Diana Trevor, I was in med school with Candy

- Pleased to meet you, Terrence Grandchester, you can call me Terry he said kissing her hand

- Ok, Terry said Diana smiling, charming…

Candy left to go near Anthony and she fell on Susanna.

- Did you make a decision yet? Asked Susanna

- Not tonight Susanna…

- I want to know if I have to wait for Terry to leave me for you…

- I said, not tonight! Said Candy going away

She needed some air, she couldn't breathe anymore. She went out on the terrace to get some fresh air. Why did Annie do that? Ever since the conference, she was in turmoil of confusion. She had seen Terry again and it had affected her more than she though. Knowing him unhappy, knowing that she could've made him happy… but she would made Anthony unhappy… she loved Terry like the first day, but he will never know about it. She never told him, she loved him.

- Penny for your thoughts…

- Terry…You're not angry with me anymore?

- I wasn't changing anything about the situation by being angry… but to know that you sacrificed yourself, so that another woman could be with me… You gave us up, so that I could take care of Susanna. Freckles, you're too good for your own good. I think that's very attractive…

- Go back to your fiancée Terry, leave me alone.

- She's my fiancée in name only and with a little chance, she will never be my wife…

- How could you say that?

- Candy, you've got your doctor that you love and who loves you, what about me? I have a woman crazy in love with me, that I don't love and that I will never love…

- I'm sorry

- I'm coming to Chicago with my troupe, but also to purchase some horses. The Coleman Ranch had just received some Arabic horses… I hope to find another Napoleon and another Josephine…

- Why not call them, Clitandre and Henriette?

- Good idea!

- I was kidding…

- I wasn't.

- So, I'll see you in Chicago soon, said Candy

- How's my daughter?

Candy blushed, but she managed to answer.

- She's fine, she stayed in Chicago…

- Do you miss her?

- A lot!

She said to herself that it was no use to fight it, that Terry will come to Chicago whether she likes it or not. She let the universe do whatever it wanted.

- I'm going to see Anthony, said Candy

- See you around, said Terry

Terry looked at her going. She didn't forget about him, he was sure of it. He felt like the time they were at St. Paul… He had made the promise to leave her alone if she didn't love him anymore. But she came to New York and she sacrificed herself for Susanna, God knows why… Now, she was not married yet…

- Terry? Said the voice of his mother

- Mum? I'm here

- Are you ok? I saw you with Candy… you still love her?

- I never stopped loving her, mum

- But, what about Susanna?

- Mum… Let's see what the future as in store for us… said Terry taking her arm, let's go back to the reception

The rest of the evening went on without an itch. Archie and Alistair saw Terry from afar and they decided to ignore him. Terry knew most of the guest and he talked happily with them recommending them to shop at his old childhood friend's boutique, Annie Brighton Cornwell. Annie was pleased. Archie was sulking and Candy was impressed. Stear and Anthony looked at him with indifference. Susanna was fuming. Terry was helping Annie. She remembered that evening in Chicago when Terry had disappeared from the reception after talking to Annie and she had then found him in his hotel room with Candy, top less. She thought Annie was unpleasant; she was Candy's best friend.

During the trip home the next evening. They were all on the train talking.

- This was a success said Annie, I'm relieved, I can now rest

- Thank God! Said Candy

- You got some free publicity from Terry, said Patty

- He just wanted to show off, said Archie, no one hired him as a spoke person!

- Maybe, said Patty, but he behaved like a friend and made the publicity of the boutique

- Even you guys, have to give him that! Said Annie

- It was the first time for me to see him in person, and I'm completely under his charm, said Diana

- You too, Diana? Said Anthony, what do you all see in him?

- I don't know, Anthony; the fact that he's handsome, likeable and absolutely charming said Diana

- Ok, Diana! Enough with that actor! Said Anthony

Candy didn't say anything, because everything she would say, would certainly be interpreted as "fanaticism" to use only that word. She just smiled. The guys couldn't say a lot because Terry behaved like a true friend with Annie, he did some free publicity to his friends and acquaintances. After meeting Terry, Diana understood Candy's dilemma, Terry was absolutely charming and very hard to resist…


	16. Chapter 16

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE**

**Chapter 16**

"**It's never too late…"**

Susanna, on the other hand, was not a happy camper. She didn't like the way Terry behaved at the reception of Candy's best friend. She told him about it in the morning, during breakfast.

- Susanna, are you ok? Asked Terry, since yesterday, you don't seem to be in a good mood

- I didn't like your behaviour last night…

- Why? He asked surprised

- All that free publicity for Annie's boutique…

- Annie is an old friend from school…

- She's also Candy's best friend!

- There we go! I was wondering when this would happen…You're jealous!

- I can't help thinking, a few years ago in Chicago, you disappeared after talking to her

- Susanna, you're ridiculous…we weren't together then, I was with Candy…

- Well you're not going to see me do any shopping in that boutique!

- You're free to do whatever you want. By the way, I have to go to Chicago with the troupe and I will take advantage of my time there to purchase two Arabic horses

- Chicago? The troupe is going to Chicago? This has to be a bad joke! That's where Candy lives!

- So does thousand of other people… you can come if you want…

- Of course I'm coming! There is no way you're going to Chicago alone!

Terry had a sigh; he was wondering when will Susanna give up.

Annie was officially on maternity leave and she spent all her free time with Candy and Patty.

- So, said Candy, you're not too bored?

- Don't remind me! I have nothing to do!

- You have to rest, think about the baby

- Yes, I'm thinking about him but I'm bored…

- Well do something not to demanding, like drawing designs for pregnant women or even a baby line…

- Candy! You're a genius! Thanks for the idea! I'm going to design a Candy line for pregnant women and a Rosemary line for babies

- But Annie…

- I know, I won't overdo it, and I'm going to be sitting down…

- I sure hope so! Otherwise, I will confiscate all your drawing material… and I'm not joking!

- Yes, mommy said Annie smiling

- You're lucky to have so much energy, said Patty, I'm always tired, I'm always so sleepy

- At least we have one normal pregnancy! Said Candy

- What about you? How were you for Rosemary? Asked Patty

Candy was prepared for those kinds of questions.

- I didn't feel anything, I barely had a belly…

- You can say that again! You're a little secretive! Said Patty

She didn't like to lie, but she had to play the game.

Terry's troupe went to Chicago for a week, for the play "Much ado about nothing" by Shakespear. Susanna of course, didn't want to miss the trip. She knew Terry was going to see Candy whether she wants it or not.

The same evening, Terry called Annie to get Candy's address.

- You're still on my side? Asked Terry

- I never left your side, said Annie

- Even during all those years?

- Especially during all those years… she's probably going to kill me for this… but here's the address

He noted the address and said:

- Thanks. You're an angel Annie. Have a good rest and take good care of that belly

- You're very welcome, Terry. All I want is your happiness…I'm taking care of my belly

Candy was outside in front of her house with Rosemary who was playing doll with one of the neighbour's daughter.

- Hello!

Rosemary's face lit up.

- Terry!

Candy raised her head. It was indeed, Terry and she was surprised to see that Rosemary recognised him.

- How are you? Asked Terry

- I'm fine, what about you? Said Rosemary

- I'm fine too.

- Mommy, mommy, Terry is here!

- Yes, I can see him said Candy, calmly, hello Terry

She seemed calm, but inside, she wanted to run in his arms and kiss him.

- Hi, Freckles

- What lucky chance brings you here?

- My troupe is here in Chicago for a week

- Yes, for "Much ado about nothing". Are you playing tonight?

- No, so I'm taking advantage of my free time to see my Freckles

- Terry, what do you want? Asked Candy a little annoyed

- I could tell you, I want the world or that I want Hollywood, but all I want is you…

- Terry…

- All those years, I thought that you didn't love me, that I was only a fling… but you sacrificed yourself. Candy, it's not too late, you're not married yet. We can have everything we want, the world, Hollywood, but most of all, the two of us, or three if you count Rosemary…

Candy didn't know what to say. Terry wanted to be with her. What about Susanna? What about Anthony?

- Don't answer me now, think about it and give me your answer in a week.

Candy was speechless. Terry leaned and started to play with Rosemary and her friend. Anthony arrived and found him there, with Candy, drinking lemonade.

- Anthony, said Rosemary, Terry is here!

Anthony had no expression on his face while he looked at Terry, but he smiled at Rosemary.

- Good evening, honey he said kissing her

- Anthony said Candy, have a seat, I'll go get another glass

She went into the house. Alone, the two men stared at each other.

- What are you doing here, Grandchester? You're hitting on her again? You're wasting your time, we're together, and we're getting married…

- So you have nothing to worry about, said Terry

- You didn't kill each other in the mean time? Said Candy arriving with a glass

The two men had a nervous laugh. The atmosphere was a little tense, so Terry didn't stay long.

- I have to go, he said, bye Freckles, bye Rosemary… Brown

- Bye Terry, said Rosemary

- Bye Terry, said Candy

Once Terry left, Anthony couldn't take it anymore, exploded.

- What was he doing here?

- Easy, said Candy, not in front of the little one

- I want to know, he whispered

- He came to see me

- Why?

- He's an old friend

- You know what I mean

- Anthony, I'm your fiancée… don't look for a fight

- He wants you back?

Candy didn't answered.

- Mommy, I want to pee

- Ok, honey, let's go

She went into the house with Rosemary. Anthony remained alone with his thoughts. It was one thing to learn that Candy almost married Grandchester, a few years ago, but to see him so openly after Candy, was upsetting him. What changed? What happened? He entered the house to ask Candy. Rosemary's little friend had gone back to her house. Anthony found Candy giving cookies and milk to Rosemary.

- Candy…

She left Rosemary in her high chair in the kitchen and went to the leaving room to see Anthony.

- Don't talk so loud, said Candy

- About Grandchester, did you tell him?

- Tell him what?

- The truth…

- About…?

- Rosemary

Candy almost forgot that Anthony thought Terry was Rosemary's father. She had told Terry the truth, but not in the way Anthony thought.

- What makes you say that?

- He wants you back, why?

- Why? You think it's because I told him the truth about Rosemary? The fact that he's in love with me doesn't even cross you mind?

- Why now? After all those years of ignorance?

- I have no idea. He was here why didn't you ask him?

Anthony didn't answer. He realised that his insecurity seemed childish. He sounded like a teenager. Candy didn't seem to take the matter too seriously, or was it a façade? He dropped the subject, and they spent a nice evening together.

Terry went to see her at the clinic the next day to give her tickets for the play, for her and her friends.

- That's nice of you, Terry

- It's the least I could do

- And what you did at New York for Annie's boutique…thanks

- She always encouraged our relationship, I owed her that…but I couldn't convince Susanna to become a customer of Annie's boutique. Since Annie is your best friend, and the last time she saw Annie was at the reception for "King Lear" when she told me where you were and that I disappeared…

- … to come and see me. Your Susanna is vindictive…

- My Susanna?

- You know what I mean…

- So I'll see you one of these nights?

- Of course, count on me I'll come with Anthony

- Bye, Dr. Freckles

The guys were sulking, but they decided to go with their lady companions to see the play "Much ado about nothing". Susanna had a small role not too demanding. She was getting back on the scene little by little, progressively. Candy was happy and relieved to see Susanna on scene. Why? Unconsciously, she wanted Terry to be free of Susanna and become available, to be with her. Terry was perfect in his role, in his element.

After the premiere, there was a little reception with refreshments. Candy, Annie, and Patty walked to Terry to congratulate him. The guys of course, were showing off from afar. Candy thought they were ridiculous. Anthony had the right to sulk; Terry was his rival, but the others? Neil and Eliza were also there. Neil was also sulking. Eliza didn't get tired; she was trying to seduce Terry. But of course, Terry had only one woman in his mind, his Freckles who was now a doctor, Candice White Andrew. Susanna who knew that Terry wanted only Candy, was hoping in her heart that another woman seduces Terry so he would stop thinking about Candy a little. She was saying to herself, if Terry was with another woman, she could also be with him. Terry was a good friend, but he never tried to seduce her, the one thing she was longing for, for years.

Candy couldn't believe Eliza's audacity. Terry wanted to make Candy jealous, so he was flirting with Eliza during the reception; Annie was observing Candy's reaction.

- It bothers you, doesn't it? She said to Candy

- Eliza? You're kidding right? Said Candy, with an uncertain tone, all she wants is a roll in the sack!

- Candy! Said Annie, I didn't know you were so rude, you're jealous!

Candy blushed. She was ashamed of her thoughts. Jealous of Eliza? That was a good one! Diana was there and also observing the scene.

- Candy, said Diana, you want me to and save him? Wait, I'll go…

Before Candy and Annie could say anything, Diana went to Terry and Eliza, talked a little and left with Terry, leaving Eliza fuming. Candy and Annie burst out laughing. Susanna saw the whole thing but she couldn't say anything. Candy's friends were protecting Terry for her! So she still cared about Terry!

The next day at the clinic, Candy was talking to Diana.

- Thanks for last night, Diana. But why did you help me?

- You're my friend…

- But it doesn't bother you? I mean, I'm engaged to Anthony and I'm jealous because Eliza had Terry's attention…

- Candy, you're engaged; you're not married yet. You can change your mind. I see that you love Terry and he loves you. All you have to do is to see the way you look at each other with so much love… Look, I'm not here to judge. All I'm saying is that it's a decision that's going to affect the rest of your life. You have to be sure you made the right decision. Ask yourself this; when you wanted to be with Terry, all those years ago, were you jealous when Eliza had Anthony's attention? See you later

Candy remained silent. Diana went back to her patients. Was Diana right? Was Annie right? Was Terry right? But the last two times she followed her heart, she got burned. She didn't want to risk it anymore, and Anthony won't forgive her forever. She didn't know what to do. She knows she's going to be happy with Anthony, he was security. Since the beginning, ever since they met, he knew he always wanted to with her. But Candy had met Terry, who had disrupted all those plans. And now, she was in doubts… No, she wasn't in doubts; she wanted to be with Anthony!

She went to take care of her patients. At least she will think less about Terry.


	17. Chapter 17

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE…**

**Chapter 17**

"**The magic of a voice"**

The following days, Terry went to buy the horses. He took a black horse and a white mare that he baptized respectively, Clitandre and Henriette. Susanna was sulking. Terry had told her about the play they had at St. Paul College…Another reminder of Candy! Candy, always Candy, will he ever be able to get her out of his head?

Terry continued his visits to Candy and Rosemary much to Anthony's disarray. He went to see her one morning to get his answer. But just by seeing her expression, he knew she was staying with Anthony.

- I came to get your answer; it's my last day and my last night for the play.

- Terry I'm engaged to be married, he gave me another chance…

- The universe is giving us one too…

- A third chance. Third!

- Third time is the charm!

- I'm going to stay with Anthony and you stay with Susanna… She needs you

It took Candy all the strengths of the world to say those words. She was all torn up inside.

- Ok, he said sadly, it's your decision. I thought you shared my feelings, but I was mistaken. I'm sorry to have bothered you again. Be happy with him. Give Rosemary a kiss for me.

He got out of the office and the clinic completely depressed. Candy chose to stay with Anthony. His life, that had started to make sense a few weeks ago, all of a sudden, didn't make sense at all. Candy was the one he needed. Ever since he saw her in New Jersey, at the medical conference, his life was illuminated by her presence. Now he was in the dark, the chasm of despair. He decided to go riding to clear his head.

Around 2 pm, Susanna was started to ask herself where Terry was. Candy was at her clinic, he couldn't be with her. He wasn't at the theatre either. Maybe he went back to New York? Without his new horses? No. She went to the ranch where Terry had bought the horses. They told her that he went riding with Clitandre, early in the morning, but he hadn't come back yet. While they were talking there was a noise, it was a horse…Clitandre! But he was alone, without Terry. They started a search for Terrence Grandchester.

Eleonor Baker had arrived in Chicago, in the morning to see her son and to know what happened with Candy and the rest of his life. She didn't find him at his hotel and she took a room and decided to wait for him.

Candy was feeling very bad, even since Terry left. She was wondering whether she made the right decision. Staying with Anthony, he loved her and he had given her another chance, despite the fact that he thought Rosemary was Terry's daughter. Her life was what it would've been if she had never met Terry. So why was she feeling so bad?

- Penny for your thoughts … said Anthony

Candy was started, Terry used that expression too… what it a sign?

- Terry was here…

- So….?

- I told him that I was staying with you…

Anthony was so happy that he hugged her hard in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

- I love you Candy, we're going to be happy together. To celebrate, I'm taking you out to diner, tonight…

- Ok, said Candy smiling

Candy still didn't feel better. Once Anthony was gone, she had her next patient, a little girl.

- Hello, what's your name?

- Henriette, said the little girl

Candy thought, Clitandre and Henriette, another sign? Around the end of the afternoon, she still didn't feel better. She was talking with one of the nurses that had her teenage son come over.

- I saw the play "Much ado about nothing", I did the play in school, said the young boy named Jason, and I want to become an actor!

"Much ado about nothing"? To become an actor after being in the school play? Like Terry! Another sign? Or signs? Was the universe trying to tell her something? She was still feeling bad, and she didn't know why. Diana came to see her and saw her worried face.

- Candy, are you all right? She asked, why the long face?

- Terry was here

- So…?

- I told him I'm staying with Anthony…

- Oh… so let me ask you again, why the long face? Are you regretting something?

- No, Diana, that's not it. I feel bad… sad to have sadden Terry, but it's like something is happening… I can't stop thinking about Terry today, the patients, their names, subject of conversations, expressions used…

- Maybe it's a sign or signs, said Diana

Julie the nurse, brought the next patient, a little girl and her mother.

- Hello, said Candy, what's you name?

- Theresa, but they call me Terry, and I need your help doctor…

Candy was speechless. Diana had a smile and said going out:

- Candy, do you need a picture? It's crystal clear. See you later

Candy took care of her patient, but continued feeling bad. That bad feeling wouldn't go away.

They found Terry in the woods after two hours of intensive search. He had fell off his horse on a branch that pierced his chest, not to far from the heart. He was in a pretty bad shape. They immediately took him to the hospital. The doctors were able to get the branch out and repair the damage made, but Terry health was still pretty bad. It was like he didn't have the will to live anymore. He was slipping away. The doctors said that he wouldn't spend the night. He was dying…

Eleonor Baker heard the new when they came to the hotel and inform Susanna that Terry was found in pretty bad shape. The two women went at his side, completely devastated. Eleonor couldn't lose her only son for good! Susanna was also devastated, Terry the man she loved, was dying.

Annie was with Patty when they heard the horrible news. They called the clinic to tell Candy, but they only found Anthony.

- Anthony, said Annie, can you tell Candy that Terry had a terrible accident and the doctors are saying that he won't spend the night? She will want to say goodbye. He's at St. Joan's

- Ok, said Anthony, not really knowing what to say

When she hung up, she got ready to go to the hospital with Patty. Stear and Archie were looking at them.

- You're going to see Granchester? Said Archie, Annie think about the baby, you have to rest

- Yes, said Stear, Patty you have to rest, you're always tired. You can get news over the phone…

Annie and Patty were flabbergasted! Terry was dying! And those two men…

- Archibald, Alistair said Annie as calm as possible, we've observed you, Patty and I, during all those years, being jealous of Terry, hiding yourself behind Anthony who was in fact the only one who had the right to be jealous. You hated Terry, but in reality, you really would've given anything to be in Terry's shoes, just to have Candy's attention. We don't blame her; after all it's not her fault if you were all in love with her! She will always be our best friend that would never hurt us intentionally. Terry is dying, if we have to walk to the hospital, we would with pleasure… be a little compassionate for your rival who will soon leave you a clear field!

Annie was very angry. She and Patty left for the hospital, leaving the two men thinking. They didn't fool their wives during all those years! They knew their secret! They felt ashamed, very ashamed for their behaviour. They went to the hospital to get some news about Terry and to be with their wives.

Candy went to dinner with Anthony in a nice restaurant. Anthony didn't tell her that Terry was dying, he knew that if Candy knew about it, she would run to be with Terry and he would have to suffer the pain of seeing them together. He knew he had to tell her eventually. He wanted to have dinner first and then tell her the news.

Candy was still feeling bad. Anthony noticed it.

- Are you ok, honey? He asked

- I don't know what's wrong, she said, it's like something bad is happening… someone I love is in danger… or is in a very bad shape. But everybody is fine…

In her head, Terry was coming back , all the time, but she didn't want to tell Anthony about it. She thought she was thinking about him because of the choice she made in the morning and all the signs that reminded her of Terry.

Anthony was starting to think that Candy and Terry were linked somehow; she was feeling that Terry wasn't well, even without hearing it from anybody! That hurt him a lot. He had lost Candy for good, this time, because once she learns that Terry is dying…

Candy went to powder her nose. In the washroom, she heard two women talking.

- ….yes it's the last night for "Much ado about nothing" but one of the actors is dying…

Candy felt her heart jump violently.

- Which one? Asked the other one

- The most good looking one, in the principal role, Terrence Grandchester. They said he fell from a horse on a branch that pierced his chest this morning. He won't spend the nigh… pity such a handsome man!

Candy thought the she was going to faint. Terry was dying? No, she couldn't lose Terry for good. She was going to die too! She had to go to the hospital right away! When she arrived at the table, Anthony saw the expression on her face and said inside his head;

"_She knows"_

- Anthony, I have to go to the hospital, but I don't know which one…

- St.Joan's

- St…. you knew? You knew Terry was dying and you didn't tell me? Why? She asked with tears in her eyes

- I wanted you to eat; I was going to tell you after dinner…

- What if he had died in the mean time? Or that's what you were counting on?

- Candy, how could you….?

- Take me to the hospital, Anthony, or do I have to take a taxi? Said Candy upset

Meanwhile at the hospital, Terry's state was getting worse. They were waiting for him to give his last breath, at any time. They called a priest for the final blessing and the last rites. Susanna was crying and even Eliza seemed to be devastated. She also heard the news and came to say goodbye. Eleonor was at her son's bedside.

Annie and Patty were asking themselves where Candy and Anthony were. They thought they would've found them in the hospital already.

- Where is she, Patty? Said Annie, she should've been here already, I told Anthony…

- You think Anthony hid the news from her? Asked Patty

- No, he couldn't be that cruel…

- But he's jealous, that could prevent him from thinking clearly…

- There must be another explanation

- Which one?

Alistair and Archibald were also in the waiting room. Their wives were still a little angry with them. Albert had also arrived with Christina. Diana had also arrived to get news about Terry.

Candy finally arrived at the hospital with Anthony, almost running.

- Candy! Said Annie, finally! Where were you?

- Later, Annie, I have to see Terry…

But Susanna and Eliza stopped her from going on.

- No, no way said Susanna, Terry only has you in his head; can't you let him die in peace?

- Susanna, this is not the time for a jealousy scene… he's dying… said Candy

- And you think you can save him? Said Eliza, how arrogant!

- SHUT UP ELIZA! said Annie

- Don't let her into the room, said Susanna to the doctors… she's not family

- Neither are you, said Annie, you're not his wife…

- I'm his fiancée, said Susanna

- Susanna, said Candy, please…

- I said no!

Eleonor Baker heard the noise outside and came out of the room to see what was going on.

- This is a hospital, she said, you can't be so loud in here… what's going on?

- Miss Baker, said Annie, Susanna is stopping Candy from seeing Terry

- Susanna have you gone mad? How could you be so selfish?

- But Miss Baker…

- Let her through, said Eleonor to the doctors, that's the woman my son loves… he needs her… she might be the miracle we need to save him

So Candy was allowed to go see Terry on his deathbed. She entered the room and she saw him there lying on the bed. His face without any of his usual joy of life. She sat on a chair and took his right hand in her hands. The man she loved with all her heart was dying and she never told him she loved him!

- Terry, she said softly, Terry, can you hear me? I know you can hear me. Terry it's Candy. You have to fight. You have to fight to come back. Come back to me my love, I love you. I never told you, but I had to tell you before it's too late. I love you with all my heart, I need you, don't leave me, my love, I beg you. Come back, come back and we will finally be together like we wanted to unconsciously even since we saw each other. I'm sorry about this morning; I don't know what I had in mind. I want to be with you, I want to live my life with you, you were right, third time is the charm. We're going to be a family, with Rosemary and the other children we're going to have together. We can have the world like you said, the sky is the limit. I love you, don't leave me. So Terry, come back, my love wake up so I can tell you how much I love you…

Everybody was hearing what Candy was saying and she didn't care, all that mattered was Terry's health. Anthony's heart was broken. Susanna didn't know what to say, she was fuming. Eliza was angry. Alistair, Archibald and Neil, that had arrived in the mean time, were hearing for the first time, Candy's declaration of love for their biggest rival and they felt weird about it. Albert had given up hoping Candy would love him but, it also felt weird to hear Candy's voice with so much love for Terry. Eleonor Baker was pleased; she was praying that Candy's love for Terry would save his life.

In Terry's head, it was darkness first than there was light. He felt attracted by the light, he felt good following the light… but a voice called him;

"_Terry, you have to wake up, fight, come back, it's Candy, I love you… I need you… don't go, come back my love… I love you. Wake up!" _

He stopped following the light and was now following the voice, he had to see Candy, he had to tell her he loved her too, he continued following the voice.

"_Wake up, Terry, don't die or I will die too! Wake up! Come back for your Freckles, your Miss Tarzan, for Henriette, for Juliet… wake up my love…"_

In the waiting room, Susanna couldn't take it anymore.

- This is ridiculous, the doctors said he was dying..

- Susanna, said Eleonor, certainly you're not suggesting that you'd rather my son die than to be saved by Candy?

- No… of course not…

- I thought so…

- But, who said Candy can save him? Why not you? You're his mother…

- Sometime the voice of the person they love, bring dying people back to life said the doctor… he loves his mother but the willing to come back to the woman he truly loves, is the strongest…no offense Miss Marlowe, but according to what we're seeing, Dr. Andrew is the one with the love and the miracle we need…

- Yes, Candy is the woman Terry loves, said Annie

- And if someone can bring him back from the dead, Candy can, said Patty

Susanna was speechless, she had lost. If Terry comes back because of Candy, it meant that she truly was his soul mate.

Terry was trying to open his eyes but he couldn't, he was trying to talk, but no sound came out of his mouth. He forced himself, and he managed to open his eyes, finally and saw Candy's blond head on his chest, crying and calling him.

- Terry wake up, please, don't leave me… Terry my love, I love you. Don't leave me. Come back honey she said sobbing, I love you…

Candy loved him. He knew it! He was so happy! He was glad to finally hear those words. He made a big effort and said;

- I love you too, Freckles….said a weak voice…

Candy thought she was dreaming. She raised her head.

- Terry? She said uncertain… TERRY!TERRY! She said hugging him TERRY! You're awake!

- Yes, but stop yelling, Freckles, I have a terrible headache… and I woke up in paradise he said when Candy hugged him

- Miss Baker! Doctor cried Candy! He's awake! Terry's awake!

Eleonor and the doctors rushed to Terry's side with nurses to examine the dying man that had come back to life and who was still wondering what was going on.

Candy got out of the room and was greeted by Annie and Patty's arms, they were crying of joy, all three of them. The men had an indifferent expression on their faces and Anthony was devastated. He had lost Candy for good and he knew it. Only a very powerful love could bring a dying man back to life. And that's what Candy was feeling for Terrence Grandchester. Susanna was happy to see Terry alive, but she also knew that she'd lost him forever. Eliza was sulking, Candy, always Candy! The doctors got out of the room and told them that Terry was out of the woods.

- Candy, said Eleonor

Candy went near her and Eleonor hugged her hard.

- Thank you, thank you for bringing my son back to life. The doctors are saying that it's a real miracle! He wants to see you…


	18. Chapter 18

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE**

**Chapter 18**

"**I can't live without you…"**

Candy entered Terry's room; the atmosphere was different compare to a few moments earlier.

- Freckles… come in, said Terry

She entered and went to sit by his bedside like moments before.

- The doctors told me what happened. So I want to ask you, because I heard your voice calling me from the black pit I was in, I followed the sound of your voice and I opened my eyes, everything you said was it sincere or was it only to bring me back? This morning you said you were staying with Brown…

- What do you think, Terry?

- I know what I think; I want to know what you have to say…

- Terry knowing you were going to die gave me the impression that I was also going to die… you're my other half, I can't live without you… I… I love you. If you still want me, if you still want us…

Terry was finally hearing what he wanted from Candy all those years ago. She put her head on his chest; he was caressing her hair softly.

- I love Candy, ever since the second I laid my eyes on you

- I can't live without you. After having had a taste of what it was in my mind only,… I never want to feel that way again

- Candice White Andrew, Dr. Freckles, will you marry me?

- You're not losing any time I see

- After almost dying… I almost died without hearing your declaration of love, I don't have time to lose

- No, you little dirty mind, said Candy laughing, you want to make love with me as soon as possible…

- I gave you my word of honour…

- And a gentleman always keeps his word…

- I'm still waiting for your answer

- Terry, I'm still engaged to Anthony, but between us only, yes Terry I want to be your wife…

- After what happened to us, I think that Susanna and Anthony understand that we're made for each other…

- Yes, but we still have to talk to them… I'm going to talk to Anthony and I'll tell Susanna to you want to see her

- Ok

Candy got out of the room and told Susanna that Terry wanted to talk to her. Susanna knew it was the end; she'd lost Terry forever. Candy walked toward Anthony who also knew it was the end. They went to talk away from the others.

- How are you? Asked Anthony

- A little tired, and relieved

- I suppose Grandchester was right, I was you're consolation prize

- Anthony, why are you talking like that? You were there before him…

- I don't know… maybe seeing my fiancée declare her eternal to another man, who loves her so much that just the fact of hearing her voice brought him back to life?

- Anthony I'm sorry she said with tears in her eyes, you know I love you; we were going to get married…

- You love Grandchester more…

- I'm in love with him

- So that's it, isn't it? It's over… You want to be with him…

- I never wanted to hurt you, Anthony. That was never my intention…that's why I waited so long to get back together with you

- It took him almost dying for you to realise it, otherwise you would've married me…

- I'm sorry about what I said at the restaurant

- It was not my intention to hide the truth from you, I just wanted to tell you the news on a full stomach, and spend my last hours with you because I had the feeling that it was the end… I love you Candy

She hugged Anthony. She was sorry she had hurt him, but she had to follow her heart. And her heart was with Terry.

Susanna was with Terry in his room.

- I'm happy you're feeling better she said

- Thanks. We have to talk…

- I know, you want to be with Candy… after seeing how her love brought you back to life literally, I can only remove myself, she said with tears in her eyes

- I tried, Susanna, I tried to love you…

- But she's the one you love. I knew it from the beginning. I thought I could make you forget about her and make you fall in love with me in time…

- I'm sorry Susanna. I will never forget what you've done for me. You saved my life…

- But Candy brought you back to life…I suppose she wins. I loved every second I spent with you, Terry I love you and I will always love you

Susanna got out of the room and left the hospital, she met Anthony at the exit

- You got dumped too? He joked

- Welcome to the club! She said with an uncertain voice

- You want to come down in the damps with me?

- Why not? It's certainly better than to cry alone all night… misery loves company…

- Perfect, I know a palace where we can do whatever we want…

Anthony took her to the Andrew manor and they drank glass after glass and were sharing their grief together.

Annie and Patty arrived with their husbands and found Anthony and Susanna drinking together, in their misery.

- Anthony said Archie, what's going on?

- It's over with Candy; she's staying with her actor…

- And what is Susanna doing here? Asked Annie

- Misery loves company, said Patty

- It's over with Candy? Said Stear what about Rosemary?

- I think I can tell you the truth now, said Anthony

- You're going to let him raise your daughter? Asked Archie

- She's his daughter said Anthony

- WHAT! Said the others in the room

- Yes, she's Grandchester's daughter

- But we thought that… Said Archie

- Yes, and I just didn't deny it, that's all

- Oh my God! Said Annie, talk about a surprise! Even I didn't see anything!

- Susanna, did you know about it? Asked Patty

- No, I'm as surprise as you are! My God, another unbreakable bond between them! Said Susanna, he was with her, while he was still with me? What about you Anthony?

- No, we were on a break since college, we just recently got back together… said Anthony

- Their love was stronger than them said Annie

Terry was freshening up while Candy was waiting for him in the hallway. He was now, fresh and clean. Candy entered the room and sat on the bed this time, instead of the chair. She put her head on his chest.

- Are you ok, Freckles? It was not too hard?

- Well after what he saw, it was a little easier…

- Same here…

- This time, something happened to bring us together

- What do you mean…?

- Well at St. Paul, there was the barn incident, which stopped us from being together

- I sacrificed myself and left wishing you to be happy with him…

- Then, there was Susanna's accident, I sacrificed myself and left wishing you to be happy with her

- It seems like we're too good, for our own good

- For me, it's proof we're made for each other, we think alike…

- It's time we think about ourselves said Terry

- It's long overdue!

- You know what I want to do now?

- What you felt like doing and did the second you saw me for the first time?

- You read my mind…

- So what are you doing there talking?

He smiled and put his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. He held her in his arms with strength, like he wanted to make sure she won't disappear like in his dreams. Candy savoured the kiss of the man she loved and she missed so much for all those years.

- Hum Hum…

It was Eleonor who was at the door. The two lovebirds stopped.

- Mum? Said Terry

- I'm sorry said Eleonor, but Candy, there's someone here to see you

Candy was wondering who could come and see her. She saw her little girl with a stuffed bear in her hands.

- Rosemary? Oh my God, I forgot the babysitter! Come, honey said Candy

- Mommy? Terry? Said the little one

The little one ran, laughing, into her mother's arms. Candy kissed her and put her between her and Terry. Terry kissed the little girl too. Candy looked at Terry who understood what she wanted her to do.

- Mum, said Terry, we have something to tell you…

Eleonor gave them a curious look. What was happening?

- Mum, you'll probably hear it somewhere else, but I want to be the one to tell you

- You're getting married? Said Eleonor

- Yes, mum, but…

- Right away?

- Mum, are you going to let me talk or not?

- I'm sorry, go ahead, honey

- Ok, mum, Rosemary is my daughter…

Candy felt all funny, Terry knew what to say even before they discuss it. Anthony would probably tell people that he was not Rosemary's father, that it was Terry. She thanked him in her mind

- Oh… said Eleonor, looking at the three of them

She was still in shock; Terry, Candy and Rosemary? She was a grandmother?

- I'm a grandmother? Terry! How could you hide this from me?

- I only found out a few weeks ago, at the medical conference

- It's my fault said Candy, I'm sorry…

- Terry is my daddy? Asked Rosemary uncertain

- Yes, I'm your daddy said Terry

Rosemary was looking at them. She now had a daddy like her friend? She hugged Terry in her little arms with love.

Candy was glad no one was asking for details on their meeting which "resulted" in a baby name Rosemary. She didn't like to lie, she just followed what Eliza had put on the papers and under the father she'd put… Terrence Grandchester… Eliza wanted to make sure that no one would link her to the child she'd abandoned.

Eleonor approached the bed and hugged Rosemary.

- I'm going to take care of her tonight she said, take advantage of your reunion. Let's go Rosemary… come with Granny we're going to eat chocolate, and cake and sweets…

- Mum, don't spoil her too much said Terry

- If I don't do it, who will?

- Bye mommy, bye…daddy said Rosemary

- Bye said Candy

- Bye said Terry

They remained silent for a moment.

- I didn't tell you the best part, said Candy, under the father's name, Eliza put… Terrence Grandchester…

- What? That girl has an illegitimate child and she makes sure that you're responsible for it, literally, and she throws me in too!

- She has no remorse either. But she never says anything bad in front of Rosemary. It's like she's frozen every time she's in her presence

- She probably thinks about the child she abandoned, without knowing it's her… or maybe unconsciously she knows it's her daughter…

- But, since she put my name and yours on the papers…

- … it was probably to cover her tracks…and to play a mean trick on us. She could've invented names… but she chose ours… she really vindictive…But don't worry, every thing is in order. We're going to get married and Rosemary will bear my name…

- You're sure it doesn't bother you? I don't want you to feel bad for any reason…

- I only feel bad to have had a baby with a woman who's never been mine

- Likewise! Said Candy laughing

- You're spending the night?

- You've got space on your bed?

- You think the doctors will let you?

- I think that for them, I'm your safety buoy…

- Yes, I need you to live he said laughing

She spent the night on the bed with him. They were in each others arms. The doctors let her spent the night in Terry's arms. After all, without her, he would've been dead. They let him take advantage of the one they nicknamed "His freckled angel".

The next day Candy went to the clinic to change. She got ready there. She didn't go back to her house. She had patients and Anthony wasn't there. Around noon he arrived with a headache due to the alcohol he drank the night before with Susanna. Annie came to see Candy with Patty. Just by seeing the expression on their face, Candy knew what it was about.

- Candy? Said Annie

- Annie, Patty said Candy, what brings you by?

- Hi Candy said Diana coming in, what's going on?

- You don't know Diana…Don't play innocent with us, Candy, you know why we're here said Annie

- Euh… because you're my best friends and you want to wish me good luck? Said Candy

- Candy! Said Annie who was losing patience

- Ok, I'm sorry I didn't tell you; I have to say, you never asked me… you assumed that Anthony was the father and we never corrected you, that's all…

- That's all? Said Annie, that's all you have to say?

- Wait a minute said Diana, did I miss something? Terry is Rosemary's father?

- It's true, Diana, you didn't know, I'm sorry said Candy

- How could you hide this from us? Said Diana

- Like I was telling Annie and Patty, no one ever asked me, aside from Anthony who assumed Terry was the father. You all assumed that Anthony was the father

- You know he was with Susanna at the manor drowning their sorrow in alcohol? Said Patty

- Misery loves company said Candy, I have to go, I'm going to the hospital to see Terry. Diana, can you take my patients, please?

- Of course said Diana, go be with Terry

Candy went to the hospital. Annie and Patty stayed with Diana

- Diana, there's you chance said Annie

- What? Said Diana

- For Anthony, said Annie, he's free now

- But…

- How do I know you love him? Like I knew Candy loved Terry but was too stubborn to admit it. Anthony will need a shoulder to cry on…

- But you said he was with Susanna…

- That was "misery loves company", said Annie, and she left for New York this morning

- But.. Anthony is not here

- He probably has a hangover after all the alcohol he drank last night… He's going to come and don't miss the occasion to make yourself useful! Ok, let's go Patty. Bye Diana

- Bye Diana said Patty, and good luck

- Bye said Diana and thank you Annie

Annie and Patty left. Diana remained thinking, a chance? Did she really had a chance with Anthony? She hoped so with all her heart! Candy was with Terry and their daughter, Anthony was alone and vulnerable. The universe was giving her an opportunity, she couldn't let it pass!

- Diana? Said Anthony softly, Candy is at the hospital with…

- Oh, you're here? Yes, I'm taking care of her patients. Anthony I'm sorry for the two of you and for Rosemary

- Thanks

- If you ever want to talk, I'm here…

- Thanks, Diana

Diana saw glimpse of hope. In her most crazy dreams, she would've never imagined that such an opportunity would show up so quickly.

At the hospital, Candy was with Terry and Rosemary who had come to visit her "daddy" with her "grandma". The grandmother took her back to the hotel leaving the couple alone.

- Guess what? Said Candy

- What? said Terry

- Anthony and Susanna were getting drunk together

- Misery loves company said Terry well it could've been worse, they could've end up together…

- No, Diana is in love with Anthony…

- What? And she told you?

- No I guessed it and I saw the way she looks at him and her pain when she saw me with Rosemary for the first time, thinking Anthony was the father…

- Oh… and she doesn't even hate you? I hope they're as happy as us…

- Ok, honey , we can talk about our future… you live in New York, Rosemary and I will come an live with you

- I have a few weeks off because of my accident. I can stay here with you, you make the necessary arrangements and then we can go to New York together. Does it bother you to leave the clinic?

- Not at all, I want to stay home and take care of Rosemary for a while, we'll see later

- Since I'm going to stay here…

- The logic would be that you come and live with me…

- So I would be tortured every night…

- Well there's a way to avoid that…

- The only way would be…

He looked at her and stopped talking.

- You would agree?

- Of course, honey. We can do it tomorrow during Rosemary's visit. We can keep it a secret. Albert and the rest of the world are expecting us to have a big wedding. The news of our broken engagements, respectively is going to make headlines…But that is if you agree, I'm not forcing you or anything she joked

- You're kidding right, Freckles? Do you know how much I dreamed of being with you? Life kept separating us…

- I felt bad the day of the accident as soon as you left. Then it was like everything was reminding me of you…

- What do you mean?

- First Anthony tells me "Penny for your thoughts.." like you, then I had a patient named Henrietta, another one who had just played in "Much ado about nothing" at school and he wanted to become an actor, another patient named Teresa and that they called…

- Terry he finished

- And that's how it was for the rest of the day. I went to the restaurant with Anthony who wanted to celebrate… even he, realised that I wasn't myself. He didn't tell me anything about the accident, he wanted me to eat first, and spend those last hours with him, and he knew that once I found out… I went to the washroom and heard two women talking… I thought I was going to faint… we I got back at the table, Anthony saw that I knew just by looking at my face. Once at the hospital, Susanna tried to stop me from getting into your room, your mother let me in, she said I was the miracle you needed

- Wow, no pressure or anything…. But you did it. If my mother hadn't been there…

- I think I would've hit Susanna to get into your room, she said laughing

- That's the Miss Tarzan I know!

- Stop it! I'm going to see the priest to make the arrangements, she said laughing


	19. Chapter 19

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE…**

**Chapter 19**

"**I want to wake up next to you every morning…"**

The next morning, during Rosemary's visit, Candice White Andrew became Mrs. Terrence Grandchester in the biggest secrecy. They will have a bigger ceremony later with all their friends and families. And new they won't feel bad sharing the same house and the same room. Especially since in the eyes of the world, they already had a child!

The priest left and he met Eliza at the door. Eliza looked at the family picture perfect; Candy Terry and Rosemary. She always felt so funny in front of Rosemary. She thought about the little girl she abandoned without even looking at her. ..She's Rosemary's age now. But that brief moment of weakness was brushed away by pride, arrogance and insolence. She couldn't tell the world that she had a baby without a father. She didn't even know who the father was. She changed partners so often that she had lost count.

- Hello she said

The little family looked at her surprised.

- Eliza, said Candy

- I came to see how Terry was. Hello Rosemary she said with a beautiful smile

- Hello said the little one

- How are you? Asked Eliza

- I'm fine. What about you? Said Rosemary

- I'm fine, thank you…

Candy and Terry were looking at Eliza and they saw all of a sudden how she became sweet in front of Rosemary.

- I'm fine too, said Terry, it's nice of you to have come and see me

- I'm happy you're feeling better. I'm going to go now. Bye Rosemary she said smiling

- Bye 'Liza. said the little one

She got out of the room. Candy and Terry felt a little weird.

- I see want you meant, it's like she Rosemary's presence made her… nice, said Terry

- I don't know what it is, maybe it's the voice of blood or subconsciously she thinks about her baby girl… anyway, I'm happy to have my little girl…sorry, our little girl

- You knew she had put my name on the birth records, that's why you let Brown think that I was the father

- Knowing Anthony, I was sure he was going to have his own research done. He did it, and he was satisfied…

- He was ready to marry you thinking that I was Rosemary's father. He wasn't that bad. He really loved you…

- If you could not see any rivalry between you, you could become friends…

- We'll see with time. By the way, I saw you a year ago in Boston with Rosemary in a hotel…

- Really? And you didn't come and say hello?

- It hurt too much to see you with a child that should've been mine…I didn't sleep that night…

- Oh… Did Susanna and you…?

- Did it? No Candy, never. I promise you. But she did everything to seduce me. Especially when I came back drunk, but I always fell asleep after a few kisses…I was telling her that I wanted to wait for our wedding night, while I prayed that night would never happen…

- Oh Terry, I'm sorry… It's my fault. I should've talked to you

- But you would've made the same decision, I sure of it

- You know me too well. When I think about it, I also think that I would've made the same decision, if I had seen you that night

Terry kissed her like to reassure himself that he was not dreaming; he was kissing his wife!

- Hum hum!

The newlywed stopped kissing and they saw Annie, Patty and Diana who were looking at them.

- You're going to traumatize the little one, said Annie laughing, hello Rosemary!

- Auntie 'Nie! Said Rosemary

- Hi everybody, said Candy

- Are you ok, Terry said Diana

- I'm very well, Thank you

- Rosemary likes you Annie, you're having a little girl, said Candy

- I hope so! My Rosemary collection needs a model and my Candy collection for pregnant woman also…

Candy blushed to Annie's insinuation. The others just laughed.

- Annie, said Candy, I thought that you were in maternity leave…

- I'm not going to let my ideas sit because I'm on maternity leave… don't worry, I'm not overdoing it…

- What about you, Patty, how are you?

- I'm always tired, as opposed to Annie who seem unstoppable, but I'm fine

- When are you getting married? Asked Diana

Candy and Terry had to bite their tongue so they won't say that they'd just got married, a few minutes ago, but…

- We haven't set a date yet, said Candy but it would be before we leave for New York

- You're going to New York? Asked Diana

- You can take my place at the clinic and hire another doctor I'm going to sell you my shares and you'll become partner with Anthony, that is, if you want…

- Yes! Of course! Thanks Candy, said Diana

Candy was happy to have Diana as a friend. If Anthony fell in love with her, he will be very happy

- Well you're going to wait until I have my baby said Annie, I need some time to organize the wedding

- Annie, I don't want to bother you… tried Candy

- Candy, don't even try to stop me from organizing your wedding!

- Ok, Annie, but if you get tired, you promise to stop?

- Ok. The baby health's comes first…

- At least you listening to me now, said Candy, sometimes it's I'm talking to a brick wall!

They all burst out laughing. They spent the rest of the visit talking happily.

Terry got out of the hospital a few day later. Albert came to get him and took him at Candy's. Eleonor was at Candy's and she had organized a little brunch that she had ordered from a caterer in town.

Annie and Patty were there with Christina and Diana. Stear and Archie were not there, by loyalty for Anthony. The press was a the exit of the hospital and were asking question to which he answered very quickly. He confirmed to them that he had broken his engagement to Susanna Marlowe.

When everybody left, aside from Eleonor, Candy was getting Rosemary ready to put her to bed.

- Candy, I'm talking her tonight, after all those nights spent on the small hospital bed, you both need your rest…

Candy became bright as red and Terry burst out laughing.

- Mum… how subtle of you…I'm convalescent

- Yeah right! And I'm the Empress of China… let's go Rosemary. You're going to spend the night with granny…

- Yeah! Said the little one

She took her stuff and the little one, and they were leaving.

- Mum said Terry, how…

- Albert is waiting for me outside, don't worry. Bye, get some rest.

She kissed them, and they kissed the little one. The grandmother and the little girl left. Candy was now alone with Terry and she felt a little funny.

- Are you ok, freckles?

- Yes, hon, I only have a weird sensation

- They all left us here and they think that we're going to…

- In their head, we're not married yet…

- In their head we already have a child…

She came near him and hugged him.

- Are you sure, you're ok? You're not too tired? We can wait…

- You're kidding, right?

- Yes, I just wanted to see your face she said laughing… I'm going to go get ready

Candy took a shower and got ready for her wedding night. Terry also took a shower in the second bathroom on the first floor. She found him in the bedroom reading a magazine. She went to sit next to him.

- Nervous?

- A little…

- Everything is going to be fine, honey. I love you

- I love you Terry

He put his lips on hers and kissed slowly, softly in the beginning and then more and more passionately. He started to caress her back, her breast through the night gown. They stopped briefly to take off Candy's night gown, letting him discover her perfect body and firm breast. He put his lips on her breast, one at the time, caressing the ends with his tongue. She closed her eyes and savour the delicious sensations she was feeling for the first time…yes, she had kept herself for the man she loved during all those years and she didn't regret it for a second; she was finally consuming the passion with the one she loved with all her heart and soul. When he finally entered her, the pain startled her a little but it quickly passed and let the place to an exquisite sensation that was rising, rising, rising to finally explode making them scream together this new happiness they've been waiting for, for year.

- Oh my God !said Candy out of breath…

- What? Asked Terry worried

- I had no idea that it would be like that…

- Like what?

- As wonderful…

- I had an idea, but it's a lot better…

- More wonderful than in my dreams…is this what Eliza can't enough of?

- Apparently…

- But I don't understand why she has to change partners… I very happy with you only…

- Maybe she hasn't found the right one…

- You're telling me with all the men she had she never found a shoe that fit?

- It's possible, Candy… everybody doesn't have the change to find their soul mate…

- Oh… I bet she doesn't even know who Rosemary's father is…

- You intend to tell her one day…that you have her daughter?

- Why? Do you know that she didn't even look at her before she abandoned her? When I took Rosemary to the Pony house, I didn't know what I was going to do exactly, I wanted to leave her there…but when Miss Pony and Sister Maria asked me who did she belonged to, I said "She's mine", it just came out… and I never regretted it…

- But the fact that they take you for a single mother, didn't bother you?

- Not a all…I always wished, that my mother if she's still alive, had kept me… she must've had her reasons for abandoning me…But it still hurts to think that she didn't want me…

- I'm sorry, honey… I'm imagining you as a baby, who wouldn't want you? You must have been really cute…

Candy couldn't help shedding a tear of sadness on her cheek.

- When I saw Rosemary… I couldn't abandon her, Terry. I know I can't save all the orphans in the world, but… I couldn't abandon Rosemary…Eliza, for once in her life had done a very beautiful thing, she had give birth to a very pretty and precious little girl… She could've got rid of it before… but she didn't even look at her and when I saw that she put my name and yours on the papers…

- I understand you, honey. And I'm proud of you. Rosemary is adorable. When I think I would've given anything for Rosemary to be mine, without knowing that on paper, she actually was…

- Isn't that funny? You didn't say hello when you saw me in Boston…you should've have… I would've been happy to see you…

- I'm sorry, but it hurt too much… Don't forget that in my head, I thought that you didn't want me anymore… and I had made you the promise not to bother you anymore… If I had talked to you, I would've tried to have you again…

- Even thinking that I was married?

- Yes… I'm awful, am I not?

- No, you're in love with me, my love…but you haven't tried at the medical conference…

- What? You're offended?

- No. But…it's always nice to know that an old flame still has a thing for you…

- I'm sure …but you didn't give me any time… You dropped the Rosemary bombshell on me and the fact that you came to the premiere…

- And you were angry… but the joke that you wanted to help me lose my virginity…

- Who said I was joking?

- Oh Terry, I love you so much… giving you up was the hardest thin I've ever had to do… believe me, I needed all the strengths in the world to do it…I wanted so much to stay with you… I thought I would've died of grief…I'm sorry for not talking to you… I'm sorry because you stayed for all those years thinking I didn't want you anymore…

- Yes it was hell. And Susanna… I did everything, but I couldn't love her or even desire her… she was a good friend, that's all…

- Anthony…everybody expected us to end up together…but after I met you on that boat… You were like a parasite that didn't want to leave me… and when I sacrificed myself for Susanna… It took me years to finally get back together with Anthony… It's only been a year; since the break up after the barn incident…

- He took you back with "my baby"…he's a good guy…

- You say it now, because I'm with you…

- Of course, he joked, there's no way I'm going to have nice words on my rival…

- Terry I was happy to see that you were not happy without me… that you would've been with me…that's not really nice…

- No, it's a normal reaction, honey… I wished you were unhappy too, but you weren't… and that hurt me a lot

- I'm sorry, honey… I had to restrain myself not to hug you…

- Me too…we really made ourselves suffer…by letting the outside world influenced our decisions, instead of following our hearts

- Better late than never… Enough with the pep talk, can you make me feel good again honey…?

- As many time as you wish…

The planning of Candy and Terry's wedding were going well, in the joy and happiness. Annie with her big belly spent her time on the phone organizing everything. Candy was telling her of course not to tire herself…but Annie turned the deaf ear. She stayed in the comfort of her living room, making all her phone calls.

Terry was with Eleonor who had come to get Rosemary to spend a few days with her in New York with her.

- You like being a grandmother, mum

- This little one is absolutely adorable…I can't wait for the others…

- Mum!

- You're living together…you think it's convenient?

- Well, mum the truth is; Candy and I didn't want to take the risk of being separated again, so we got married in the hospital…

- What? Another secret you kept for you…

- I'm telling you, because you're thinking we're living in sin…

- Oh…congratulations…thanks for inviting me….

- I'm sorry mum…I promise you, there will be no more secret

- Ok. Rosemary and I will come just in time for the official wedding

Candy arrived with Rosemary, ready to leave with her grandma.

- There, I'm going to miss you, honey said Candy

- Bye mommy… bye daddy said Rosemary

- Bye, said Terry kissing her on the cheek

Eleonor left with Rosemary in her arms. Candy was sad.

- Are you ok, honey?

- Yes, I'm going to miss her…

- I'm going to miss her too. I told my mother that we were married…

- Oh… she was not upset?

- No… she was disappointed that we didn't invite her…

- Oh… that's what being selfish is, I suppose…we only think about ourselves…

- And our pleasure…

- I promise you to put our family before anything, from now on…

- Me too…

A little while later, she received Stear's visit that had come to get her;

- Candy, hurry!

- Stear? What's wrong?

- Annie…

- Oh… the baby?

- Yes…

- I'm coming… are you coming honey? She asked Terry

- Of course…he said

They rushed to the hospital and they found Archie and Patty in the waiting room walking, doing the hundred steps. Anthony was also there.

- Candy, Thank God! She wants you, in the room…

- Ok, I'm going said Candy almost running

The men stayed alone. The atmosphere was a little tense, with Terry and Anthony in the same room.

- How are you Terry said Stear to break the silence

- I'm fine, thanks said Terry what about you, when is your blessed event?

- In two months…I can't wait…

- You should've been there to assist Candy, said Anthony

- I would've been there if I'd known about it said Terry very calm

- I'm sure of it… are you proud of yourself? You won…

- Brown…

- Take good care of her… said Anthony, otherwise you'll have to deal me… don't hurt her

- I love her and I'll take good care of her…thanks Brown.

Anthony had a head sign. It was hard for him to say those words, but he wanted to continue being Candy's friend without being weird in front of Terry. Terry was grateful to him, for his effort. Stear and Archie were looking at them make peace and they were proud of their cousin's attitude. Terry and Anthony shook hands… maybe it wasn't the beginning of a big friendship… but it was the beginning of something.


	20. Chapter 20

**HE'S MY HEART'S DESIRE**

**Chapter 20**

"**All is well, that ends well"**

Annie had a very beautiful little girl that she called Vanessa. She was in seventh heaven. The little one had brown hair like her mommy and she had big bleu eyes. Candy had been her doctor and she also had the joy of bringing little Vanessa to the world. She was absolutely adorable. Candy went in the waiting room to announce the news to Archie and the others. Patricia had arrived in the mean time.

- Candy? Said Archie went he saw her

- Archie… said Candy, it's a girl…

The others screamed of joy and started to congratulate the father.

- Can I come in?

- In a while… we have to transfer her in a private room, said Candy

- Ok, said Archie crazy with joy

Candy walked to Terry. They went a little aside.

- Are you ok Terry?

- With your ex you mean? We're polite…

- Polite?

- Yes… he told me in no uncertain terms to take care of you, otherwise I will have to answer to him…

- Oh… so I hope you'll take him to his word, I wouldn't want Anthony to beat you up…

- Who says he's going to beat me up?

- You want to make me miserable just to prove that you'll win?

- Of course not, Freckles, I'm not going to risk our happiness under any circumstances…

- I thought so…

- You're stuck with me forever…

- Stuck? I can't be stuck with a part of myself, she said softly with so much love

- Oh Candy… he said taking her lips

A nurse had come to get Archie and the others to go see Annie. Anthony couldn't help looking at Candy and Terry kissing … his heart hurt, a lot.

Candy and Terry joined the others in Annie's room.

- Candy, Terry! Said Annie smiling

- Congratulations Annie said Terry smiling

- Thanks Terry… hurry up and give Rosemary a brother or a sister…

Candy became bright as red.

- Annie, she said uncomfortable

- You making my fiancée blush, Annie said Terry smiling

He bit his tongue not to say "wife". Every body burst out laughing, expect for Anthony.

The wedding ceremony of Candy and Terry happened in the garden of the Andrew manor, a few weeks later. Candy had spent the night at the manor. The wedding was big of course, with hundreds of guests. The whole Pony house had made the trip to Chicago for the event. Everybody was having fun. Anthony and Diana had become a close, very close. Diana was patient, she knew he needed time to get over Candy.

Candy , Terry and Rosemary left Chicago for New York. Terry's villa was big and Susanna had moved out a few weeks ago.

- You can change the furniture and decorate it the way you want; Susanna was the one who decorated

- She's got good taste, said Candy, but I think I'm going to make this house to my taste…

- No problem, Freckles, you can do whatever you want…

- Thanks Terry

- I want you to feel at home…

- That's just it… this house, you bought it with Susanna…

- Yes…

- Would it bother if we buy our own?

- I'm one step ahead of you, he said giving her a paper with houses for sale…

- Oh Terry… thank you

Candy didn't change the furniture in Susanna's house. They chose their new house and they bought it. Terry gave the other house to Susanna… He went to see her one evening. She was at her mother's.

- Terry, she said when she saw him, what a nice surprise!

- How are you, Susanna?

- I'm fine. How are you…?

- I'm very well…

- How are your wife and daughter?

- They're fine… We bought a house…

- Oh… said Susanna hurt

- Did you come here to put salt on my daughter's wounds? Said Mrs. Marlowe

- No…I'm sorry Susanna… I didn't want to hurt you…

- So why did you come here? Asked Susanna

- It's about the house…

- Yes?

- Well you lived there for a long time, you've decorated it… I wanted to give it to you…

- Oh…, said Susanna who didn't know what to say…

- Do you want it? You can live there, you can sell it…

- Thank you Terry, she said with tears in her eyes

- Here is the deed for the house, I've changed the name and I put yours…

- You think a house is going to replace her leg? Said Mrs. Marlowe

- Mom! Said Susanna, forcing Terry to be with me didn't replace my leg either… it made him miserable… I'm sorry for everything Terry. I'm sorry for keeping you from the one you loved…Be happy with her.

- I am. Thank you Susanna. Bye…

- Bye Terry

Susanna had finally turned the page on Terry. She was now looking at the future. She made the decision not to ignore all those young men who were interested in her, from now on.

Candy was raising Rosemary and it didn't take her long to be expecting a blessed event. Terry was reading the paper in the morning during breakfast.

- Terry… she said

- Yes, my love

- What would you say if you we have an addition to our family?

- Addition?

- Yes… a boy or a girl…

He looked at her surprised. Then he stood up and went to hug her for a long time, and they he gave her a really deep kiss. After that he touched her belly very gently

- Candy… when are you due?

- In 5 months…

- 5 months… so it's since

- Our wedding night…

- Oh… the universe is with us this time around

- We could have the world Terry

- Yes. But all I want is you, Rosemary and the future baby

- You have us, my love… forever… we can now have the world, like you told me on that tree in Scotland… You can pursue your other dreams…

- Thanks, my love for all this happiness…

A few months later, Candy was at her house. She had a few children over for a play date with Rosemary in the garden behind the house. The employees helped her with the children. Her belly was big and Terry didn't want her to get tired. The day was coming to an end and the mothers came to get their children. She was sitting in the living room knitting and Rosemary was looking at a book with pictures, when the butler announced to her that she had visitors.

- Let them in, Holmes

- Right away, madam

Candy looked and saw a couple come in, she didn't know them; the woman was in her thirties with strawberry-blond hair and the man in his forties with black hair with light strikes of grey.

- Hello, said Candy, what can I do for you?

- Hello said the woman, My name is Mellicent Candice Greenlee and this is my husband, Woodruff

- Hello he said, they call me Woody

Candy was looking at them; what did they want? She didn't understand.

- You're Candice White Andrew? Asked Mellicent

- Yes…Grandchester now, said Candy

- And this is your daughter?

- Yes, her name is Rosemary… say hi, honey…

- Hi, said Rosemary with a smile

- Hello, said the couple

- You want something to drink? Said Candy

- A cup of tea, would be nice said Mellicent

- For me too said Woody

The butler went to the kitchen and came back with the platter of a teapot, cups and sandwiches. While he was serving them, Mellicent started to talk.

- Mrs. Grandchester…

- Call me Candy, please

- Candy…I came to see you to tell you a story. A long time ago, when I was only a teenager, I found myself pregnant. I wanted to keep my baby, but my parents forced le to abandon it… I tried running away with her, but life was not easy for an unwed teenager with a child…So I complied to my parents wishes and went back to them, after abandoning my baby…I obeyed my parents and I married Woody, whom they had chosen for me…After a difficult beginning, I finally fell in love with my husband… and I told him that I've been a teenage mother only recently…

- I of course forgave her, and I suggested to look for this child… said Woody

- Our researches took us here; in your home…Candy…I think you're my daughter…

Candy had remained silent and she had her hand instinctively on her belly. Her baby was moving a lot. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

- What? Said Candy

- Candice is my middle name. I gave you that name…I'm your mother…

- Oh my God! Cried Candy

They heard some noise at the door. The master of the house was back. Rosemary stood up and ran to him saying;

- Daddy!

- Rosy! Said Terry, how's my little girl?

- Fiinne! Said Rosemary laughing

Terry took her in his arms, kissed her and got into the living room and he was surprised to find visitors.

- Good evening, honey, he said smiling, we have visitors…

He saw his wife's upset expression…he got worried.

- Candy? Are you ok? The baby?

- No, honey, I'm fine said Candy

He went to sit next to her and kissed her on the cheek. He put Rosemary on the floor.

- Terry, this Mellicent and Woody Greenlee said Candy

- Hello, Terrence Grandchester, Candy's husband

- Hello, said the couple

- What's going on? Candy why are you so upset? Asked Terry

- Mellicent thinks I'm her daughter…

- Really ? Said Terry, are you sure?

- Yes, said Mellicent, Candice is my middle name, I gave it to my little girl…before I abandoned her in front of an orphanage

- You left her in front of which orphanage? Asked Terry

- The Pony house… there was another baby in front of the door.. said Mellicent…look, I'm not asking for anything, I just want to know my daughter…

Candy was crying, all those years, she had dreamed of her mother, she was wondering why she was abandoned… she blamed her mother for not having the courage to keep her…now she learned that the poor teenager had tried… but she still had to abandoned her.

- Do you remember the date? Asked Terry who wanted to be sure

- I will never forget that day… it was May 7th 1898…

- Oh my God! Cried Candy again curling up to Terry and then she burst into tears…

- Mommy? Said Rosemary frightened

- Mirna! Called Terry

A few moments later, a maid showed up in the living room.

- You called sir? Asked Mirna

- Take Rosemary to her bedroom please… Go honey, mommy is all right… said Terry to Rosemary to reassure her

- Ok, said Rosemary…

And she left the room with Mirna.

- I'm sorry said Mellicent, I didn't want to scare your daughter…

- No, said Candy who was calming herself, it's not your fault… mom…

Candy stood up and looked at Mellicent, and she felt very good looking at her.

- Mom…can I call you "mom"? Asked Candy uncertain and walking to her

Mellicent stood up and walked to Candy and they hugged, crying, the both of them.

- Candy, I'm asking you to forgive me, please, I wanted to keep you, I tried…I'm sorry, forgive-me please for abandoning you, my parents didn't want me to take care of you…

- Oh…all my life, I wanted a mother, I wanted to know why I was abandoned…why you didn't keep me, to suffer with you…Oh my God!

The two ladies continued catching up and being emotional, still hugging. The two men started to talk.

- Grandchester? Any relation to the duke? Asked Woody

- Yes… said Terry

- I met your father a lot of times in parties and receptions; you're the rebel son who's an actor in theatres?

- Yes, said Terry smiling, I think my father never got over it…

They burst out laughing. They continued talking. The two ladies had stopped crying and were now talking. Candy took her to Rosemary's room and introduced her to her grandmother. Rosemary was happy to have another granny who was going to spoil her.

- When is the other baby due? Asked Mellicent looking at her belly

- Very soon said Candy with a smile, you have other children?

- Yes, I have a boy Leo and a girl Whitney…they're 18 and 17 years old…

- Oh my God! I can't believe what's happening to me!

- We live in Chicago for the moment, we were in Australia said Mellicent

- I was living in Chicago before I got married, said Candy, I'm a doctor

- I know, and I have a niece who's a doctor too…

- Really? Who?

- Diana Trevor…

- What? You're Diana's aunt? Oh my God, Diana is my cousin!

- You know her?

- We were in med school together, we were roommates!

- Small world, said Mellicent smiling

- She always invited me in her family…oh…

- I was never there, I was in Australia with my husband

- I also know Bertrand Chandler…

- Really?

- I was at the Royal College of St. Paul with him…

- My sisters' children…. oh Candy! She said hugging her. Are you happy?

- I'm married to the man I love like crazy, I have a little girl and another baby on the way… You were the only thing missing to my happiness… Thank you so much for finding me!

Candy had a big party in honor of her reunion with her mother. Mellicent invited all her family and Candy invited all her friends and adopted family. Diana and Bertrand had arrived first and they still couldn't believe that Candy was their cousin!

- Diana said Candy hugging her

- Candy… AAAAHHHH! I'm your cousin!

- I know, said Candy, isn't that wonderful!

- Yes, said Bertrand, to think that I had my eye on you at one point…

- Really, Chandler? Said Terry, on my Candy….?

- You were not in the picture said Bertrand, she was free…

- You're lucky she only had Terry in her head…, said Diana

They burst out laughing. The party was full of joy and emotions. Candy was able to meet her brother and her sister. Mellicent's parents met Candy and they were sorry they had forced their daughter to abandon her. Candy with her big heart, forgave every body, she was so happy and nothing could spoil that.

Candy had one more reason to go to Chicago often; she went there to spend time with her mother. This last one went to the Pony house to thank them for doing such a good work in raising her daughter. And she thanked them with a monthly generous cheque. The Pony house, between Candy, Annie, Albert and Mellicent, were not missing anything anymore.

Candy had a baby girl that she named Kimberley. Then she had a boy, Andrew and another Richard. She and Terry were very happy. Anthony finally got over losing Candy and realized that Diana was very attractive. Annie had a boy and another girl and she couldn't stop working. Patricia had a little boy and she was expecting another one. Eliza never got married again, she continued to be a men eater. Albert and Neil, also had their little family. Albert made an ultimate effort not to travel while his children were little.

Candy had learned something in this entire story, that the heart has its reasons that the reason doesn't know; that the heart was in anatomy an involuntary muscle. In the figurative sense it was also an involuntary muscle, its desires and its wishes came from who knows where, and there was no way to control them, or even to get rid of them. She also learned that when her heart had told her "He's my desire…" she should've listened and followed it from the beginning. That would've saved her a lot of grief and heartache…But she finally listened to it, and she was happy as anyone could be, in her element… Better late, than never.


End file.
